The T files intro and info
by Hinata's Heart
Summary: what does Tsunadedo when shes recovering? the chapters are more of a reference to people, places, jutsus, etc  in the naruto world!it is still a fan fiction since it is not from the exact story line! and later after info a romance fic will start!
1. Intro and info

**Intro and Info**

**Okay this is a fan fiction and a lot of info to give you all ideas on your own naruto fan fictions cause some times its hard to remember things that happened and places in the naruto world! So most of what I have down hear isn't mine but it took a lot of work and research to find the information. This is more of a reference and less of a fan fic but it does have some fiction to it but that's mostly Tsunade's comments. Also to make it easier to go through every chapter will contain one subject like a country or a team or a character profile the chapter will be titled for the subject it contains. So yah welcome to the Tsunade files, or as I've affectionately named them the T files, and have fun!**

"Lady Tsunade! My Lady!" Shizune hollered out becoming angry at the fact that even though Tsunade was healed now she still had yet to try to catch up on paper work or make an attempt at resuming her Hokage duties.

"I'm over here Shizune. Now quit belly aching about finding me!" Tsunade muttered while turning around back to the bar to nurse her drink.

"My lady! You have to start doing something! Like catch up on your paper work or review file so you can resume your duties!" Shizune huffed. Meanwhile all Tsunade heard her say was "Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah!"

"Yah, yah Shizune. I'll get right on that after another drink!" Tsunade muttered raising her hand to order another bottle of sake.

"Oh No you don't!" Shizune yelled grabbing her former sensei by the back of her shit and pulling her toward the door, before performing a jutsu that poofed her and the "Hokage" to the Hokage's office.

"Now Tsunade, get some paper work done or your not coming out!" Shizune turned on her heel and walked out the door locking it as she left, leaving Tsunade to sulk and mutter something about cruelty to former sensei's and making a law about it.

Sitting there Tsunade thought 'well I might as well get some work done.' as she moved toward the pile of country files.

**Well that pretty much it for the fan fic part and now for the rest!**


	2. Fire country

**Guide to the Fire Country**

**_ps 'the words like this are Tsunades thoughts'_  
**

**Country Information**

**Country Background:**The Fire country is marked by forests, helping to give rise to its ninja village "hiding in its leaves". The Fire Country is one of the largest ninja countries, sharing borders with more countries than any other. It borders Grass, Rain, Waterfall, Sound, River, Tea and several unnamed countries. The Fire Country is home to many cities, including Konohagakue no Sato, Tanzaku Gai, Otafuku Gai, Otakame Sato and Tokkuriji.

**Village Background:**Hidden Leaf is one of the most powerful ninja villages in the world._**'damn right we are'**_ The village was founded approximately 65 years before the start of the series when several ninja clans came together. These included the Senju Clan of the Forest, which included the brothers who would become First and Second Hokage and the Uchiha Clan under Uchiha Madara. In the beginning the gathered group was essentially a ninja unit; with the First's death his younger brother established the village infrastructure. By the end of the first Ninja World War, Konoha had grown and its citizenship diversified. Konoha has a strong tradition of protecting its own and the Kyuubi attack provided the best example. The villages Fourth Hokage gave his life by trapping the Kyuubi within Uzumaki Naruto. Later on the Third Hokage would also give his life in battle protecting the village. Over the years Konoha has gone to war with many of its neighboring countries, but new ties of alliance have been forged in recent years. Currently Konoha is allied with fellow Great Shinobi Country Sand, and lower shinobi countries Grass, Rain and Waterfall.

**Village Statistics**

**Population 5/5**

**Military Strength 3/5**

**Economic Strength 2/5**

**Leadership**

**Country Leader:**The current leader of the Fire Country is a daimyo. The Daimyou is charged with selecting the ninja who will become Hokage. After the Daimyou has made his selection, a council of Leaf Jounin will vote on the choice. His wife uses the services of Konoha to do such tasks as finding her lost cat._**'that poor damn thing is still alive? honestly cant blame it for running away though!'**_ The daimyou is protected by the elite Twelve Guardians.

**Village Leader:**The current leader of Hidden Leaf is Danzou. Acting as Hokage, he has yet to be fully endorsed by the village Jounin._**'that bastard aint gonna be ether!'**_ He came to power after Tsunade over-exerted herself saving villagers when Akatsuki leader Pain attacked the village._**'stupid Akatsuki!'  
**_

**Events of Note**

**Kyuubi Attack (Approximately 12 years before the **** rookie nine graduation****):**A beast of horror and myth who could level forests with his tails, the nine-tailed fox demon attacked Hidden Leaf while apparently under the control of Uchiha Madara. The demon had the power to level forests with its tails and the village ninja fought a losing battle to try and stop its fury. It took the sacrifice of the Fourth Hokage to stop the beast's rampage and imprison it within the newborn baby Naruto.

**Uchiha Massacre (Approximately 4 years before the rookie nine graduation):**Uchiha Itachi was a respected and highly skilled member of the Legendary Uchiha Clan, the holders of the Sharingan Kekkei Genkai. Itachi desired more power and wanted to push himself. He felt his clan were not utilizing their powers as best they could. One night he murdered them all save his brother Sasuke in an effort to test his capacity. He also used the massacre to awaken the legendary Mangekyou Sharingan, an advanced variation of the Sharingan which few had attained. Though Itachi first claimed to do the evil deed himself, he later admitted he was assisted by legendary clan member Uchiha Madara. Itachi hoped to drive Sasuke to obtain Mangekyou himself. Itachi hoped he could then steal Sasuke's eyes, as original Mangekyou eyes will lead to blindness, while Mangekyou eyes stolen from kin will become everlasting and avoid the ill effects.

**Sand and Sound Invasion (Approximately 1 year into the ****rookie nine****):**Orochimaru was a Konoha missing-nin who sought revenge against his former country. Allying with Sand, he exploited their ninja to help him attack Konoha. Orochimaru managed fight his former sensei the current Hokage Sarutobi. The Sandaime Hokage was forced to utilize the suicidal Death God Technique to stop Orochimaru. It failed though and only managed to remove Orochimaru's ability to use jutsu. Konoha lost many ninja in the invasion but managed to win with Orochimaru's injury and the arrival of the Sannin Jiraiya. Sand later learned their Kazekage had been killed by Orochimaru earlier, and he had drawn them into the conflict through impersonation without them even being aware. Konoha became severly weakened due to the conflict, and was forced to utilize most all their ninja on missions to not look weak to their enemies.

**Pain Assaults Konoha (Approximately 4 years into the ****rookie nine****):**After Itachi was killed in battle, Pain took it upon himself to capture the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki Naruto. Using his six Pain Rikudou bodies he launched an assault in conjunction with Konan. Finding Naruto absent from the village, he utterly wiped it out. Naruto then arrived and using his new Sage Mode training he fought Pain, eventually defeating him in battle. He went to confront Nagato, the man controlling Pain, and appealed to Nagato's principles and swayed him to his side. Nagato then revived everyone he recently killed at the cost of his own life. Konan chose to honor her friend Nagato's sacrifice and left Akatsuki. As a result of the attack, Tsunade was weakened and in a coma._**'well I'm back now!'**_ Danzou then became the new Hokage._**'the son of a bitch'**_ Yamato and other construction workers then started rebuilding the village.

**The Sites**

**Administration Building:**This is the main Konoha administration building. The Hokage has offices here. The building has meeting rooms for the ninja and for the Hokage's personal advisors. It is located below the Hokage rock face monument.

**Dango Shop:**Specializing in serving dango (sweet dumplings)_**'yum. I'm hungry I'll have Shizune bring me some.'**_ this shop was visited by Itachi and Kisame when they came to Konoha looking for Naruto.

**Kakashi's Apartment:**This small one room apartment is home to Hatake Kakashi. He keeps several mementos in his room, including pictures of his team, and his former teammates Obito, Rin and Yondaime Hokage. It's also home to his plant Mr. Ukki.

**Sasuke's Apartment:**This bedroom belongs to Uchiha Sasuke, it sits on the second floor of his parents home in the Uchiha Compound. It is unknown how much of the former clan compound is left uninhabited since the clan massacre wiped out most of its inhabitants.

**Naruto's Apartment:**This building houses Naruto's apartment on the top floor. Spacious in size, Naruto has a sleeping area, kitchen and dining room.

**Konoha Military Police Corps Headqurters:**Originally founded by the ancestors of the Uchiha clan, the Konoha Military Police Corps are responsible for maintaining city peace and law enforcement.

**Bookstore:**This local bookstore is one of Naruto's favorite places to sneak into to further his study of the female form._**'I'll have to put a stop to that!otherwise he'll turn out like jiryha!'  
**_

**Hokage Mountain:**Commemorating all Hokage who have served the village, the Hokage mountain memorial bears the faces of past and current Hokage. Shortly after becoming Hokage, Tsunade's face was added to the mountain.

**Yamanaka Flower Shop:**This is the flower shop the Yamanaka family operates in the Leaf Village.

**Ichiraku Ramen:**One of Naruto's favorite places to eat, Ichiraku ramen is a small food stand specializing in Ramen. The shop is run by a man named Teuchi and his daughter Ayame.

**Konoha Hospital:**Serving the medical needs of the village, Konoha Hospital helps the injured ninja and civilians which live in the village._**' I need to check in there soon'  
**_

**Public Park:**This public park features trees and a long staircase. Lee and Neji were at this location when Shikamaru was building his team to chase Sasuke. Lee stated he wanted to be able to climb the vast stairs by himself to train after his surgery._**'little block head! He could have been killed. moron!'  
**_

**Otafuku Gai (Homely Woman Town):**Located approximately 12 kilometers from Konoha is Otafuku City, home of the Fun Fun Street kanrakugai (pleasure quarter). It is marked by many hotels and entertainment venues. This was Naruto and Jiraiya's first stop on their journey to find Tsunade._**'WHY THE HELL WOULD HE LOOK FOR ME THERE! I'M NOT A WHORE!'  
**_

**Crater city:**The second stop on Naruto and Jiraiya's travels to find Tsunade, this city is located in a ground depression. Like many cities in the region, this city hold festivals throughout the year._**'of coarse he would party while looking for me!'  
**_

**Tanzaku Gai:**Tanzaku Gai is the location of the historic Tanzaku castle. Watching over the city, the gigantic castle stood for many years until Orochimaru destroyed it. The city itself was left untouched.

**Shuumatsu no Tani (Valley of the End):**A vast statuary waterfall marking the border between the Fire Country and the Rice Field Country, the Valley marked a landmark where two shinobi fought great battle in the past. It is said the destruction was so great it tore the earth asunder, creating the very valley. The figure on the Fire Country side is the First Hokage, while the figure on the opposite side is Uchiha Madara.

**Fire Temple:**This temple is home to specially trained monks. One such monk was Chiriku, one of the daimyou's Twelve Guardians. The temple was later destroyed by Akatsuki, it is unclear if it will be rebuilt.

**Hokage Memorial:**This large fire monument is a memorial to the previous Hokage. It is unknown whether the monument was dedicated specifically to the Third Hokage, or whether it is meant to provide a more accessible memorial than the general Hokage mountain monument. This memorial overlooks the graves of other ninja who fell in battle like the Third's son Asuma.

**Abandoned City:**This modern abandoned city is the base of operations for the supply shop of the woman known as the Elder Cat. She and her ninja cats have long operated this shop which was used by the Uchiha Clan.

**Fire People and Items of Note**

**Gamabunta:**The personal summon of Jiraiya and Naruto, Gamabunta is the boss of all frogs. His blood contract with both Jiraiya and Naruto allows him to be called upon anytime Leaf and the Fire Country are in danger._**'grumpy old toad!'  
**_

**Katsuyu:**The personal summon of Tsunade, Katsuyu is the head of all slug summons. Her blood contract with Tsunade allows her to be called upon anytime Leaf and the Fire Country are in danger._**' I should teach that to Hinata and Sakura'  
**_

**Jiraiya:**One of the Legendary Sannin, Jiraiya was offered the job of Fifth Hokage but declined. Since the death of the Third Hokage, Jiraiya spent more time around Konoha to help take on missions and duties for the sake of the village. Keeping his promise to Minato Namikaze to act as Naruto's godfather, he took the young boy under his tutelage._**'that poor kid got the short end of that deal!'  
**_

**Uzumaki Naruto:**The Jinchuuriki for Konoha, Naruto has become a skilled ninja who seeks to protect his home, friends, and other Jinchuuriki in the world like himself.

**Uchiha Itachi:**A highly dangerous S-Rank criminal, Itachi fled Konoha after he massacred his clan. He joined with the criminal organization Akatsuki and helped them in their search for Jinchuuriki. Itachi hoped his younger brother Sasuke would one day attain the Mangekyou as well. Sasuke swore to gain enough power to one day finally kill Itachi.


	3. Bear Country

**Guide to the Bear Country**

**Country Information**

**Country Background:**The Bear country is one of the few countries in the world which harbors a shinobi village. The exact location of the Bear Country is unknown but it is marked by many forests and mountains. A chakra-enhancing meteor hit the country-side approximately 200 years ago. Those who found the meteor referred to it as a fallen star. A hidden village developed in the country based around the usage of this meteor's powers. The border of the country is marked by a crevice with poison fumes at the bottom. This crevice and poison helps deter any outsiders from invading and stealing the meteor.

**Village Background:**Hidden Star is a lower shinobi village, being allied with Leaf. However it has not yet participated in the Chuunin Exam with the other countries. The ninja of this village meditate around the chakra enhancing meteor, honing and enhancing their chakra. The village is small and must rely on outside help when their manpower is not enough. Because of the importance of the star, children in the village are given names related to stars and constellations at birth.

**Leadership**

**Country Leader:**The current leader of the Bear Country is unknown, presumably it is a daimyo.

**Village Leader:**The current leader of Hidden Star is Akahoshi, who replaced Sandaime "Hoshikage" after his sudden death. The position of "Kage" comes even though the leader has not been recognized as such by the other Five Great Shinobi Nations. Most in the village believe the usage of the chakra enhancing meteor will make the village powerful enough to be on equal footing with the other five nations. Meaning it is only a matter of time before they are officially allowed to use the title "kage."

**The Sites**

**Poison Gas Crevice:**This crevice runs along the border of the Bear Country. At the bottom is a mist of poison gas. The gas is to deter outside persons from attempting to invade the country and take the meteor.

**Training Center:**This training center was built at the bottom of the meteor's impact crater. The meteor itself is housed inside. Hidden Star ninja will sit around the meteor to meditate and enhance their abilities. Situated beside the training center are sleeping quarters.

**Village Aerial View:**Hidden Star village is situated amongst the trees and mountains of the Bear Country.

**Administration Building:**This is the main administration building for Hidden Star Village. Current village leader Akahoshi works in this building.

**Bear People and Items of Note**

**Meteor Strike:**Approximately 200 years ago, the chakra enhancing meteor struck the Bear Country. A training center was built inside the crater to house the meteor. Hidden Star ninja will sit around the meteor and meditate to gain its chakra enhancing abilities.

_**'well that was interesting'**_


	4. Bird Country

**Guide to the Bird Country**

**Country Information**

**Country Background:**The Bird country is a remote impoverished nation but it is making strides to improve. It was once led by Daimyou Oowashi, but he suddenly died of an illness. He was replaced by his daughter Toki. The country itself shares borders with Wind, Earth and the Rain countries. The country appears to resemble most of the other countries, with forests, hills and streams dotting the landscape. The country is also home to many species of bird, giving rise to the country name. It does not appear to be currently allied with any countries, though country administrators have come to Konoha to request their help. The Bird Country also maintains no standing ninja army, but guardsmen trained in the shinobi arts work under the leadership of the Daimyou's chief strategist Koumei.

**Leadership**

**Country Leader:**The current leader of the Bird Country is Toki, the daughter of the previous Daimyou Oowashi. Toki attained the position shortly after both her father and twin brother Sagi were murdered. Toki impersonated her brother while she sought the person responsible for their deaths. When the advisor Mousou was revealed as Houki, a wandering ninja, Toki found the target of her hatred. With the help of Naruto, Houki was defeated. Toki apologized to the country for lying to them but she was allowed to remain and lead the country.

**The Sites**

**Capital City:**The capital city of the Bird Country sits next to Wataridori Lake.

**Daimyou Compound:**The daimyou compound consists of lodging for the daimyou and her advisors. It contains a hot springs bath area. Below the compound are tunnel systems. One tunnel system leads from the daimyou's private residence to a shrine located on the edge of the city. The previous daimyou would use this tunnel to leave the compound and look upon the daily life of the citizens. The compound also contains underground waterways which connect to the nearby Wataridori Lake.

_**'damn there's never enough information on these smaller country's!'**_


	5. Claw Country Tsume no Kuni

**Guide to the Claw Country (Tsume no Kuni)**

**Country Information**

**Country Background:**Not much is known about the Claw Country. It is apparently a small nation that has had testy relations with the Fang Country.

**Leadership**

**Country Leader:**The current leader of the Claw Country is a Daimyou. He led the country when it was on the brink of war with the Fang Country. The Claw Country Daiyou attempted to deliver information to his counterpart in Fang to avoid war, but the envelope was mistakenly changed in the mail. The Fang Country Daimyou instead got a hastily written faux Icha Icha book. Being a huge Icha Icha fan, this was just as well. He saw the document as a gift of peace and war was averted._**' Oh great! a country i know little to nothing about and its run by a pervert! huh guess ill send jiryha on any future missions to claw country.'  
**_


	6. Craftsman Village Takumi no Sato

**Guide to Craftsman Village (Takumi no Sato)**

**Country Information**

**Country Background:**Takumi Village resides in an unknown country. It was founded approximately one hundred years ago by a man named Seimei. Takumi is known for its skills in making weaponry. Many of which are sold to the ninja villages of the world. When the village faced hard times they requested help but they were ignored by the other shinobi villages. Certain skilled Takumi villagers grew resentful and felt the villages didn't respect them for all the help their weapons provided in the past.

**Village Background:**"Hidden Craftsman" is not an official shinobi village. Four skilled craftsmen trained in the ninja arts wore the Takumi character on their forehead protector and sought to resurrect their village founder, Seimei. They planned to use his resurrection to seek revenge against the Five Great Shinobi Villages, who they felt did not appreciate their village. They operated under the name Shitenshounin, or the Four Heavenly Directions. This name stemmed from the characters in their name matching with the deities of the directions: Houki the Turtle, Kujaku the Bird, Ryuugan the Dragon and Suiko the Tiger.

**Leadership**

**Village Leader:**The current leader of Takumi Village is unknown._**'to bad its unknown. ill have to send team 8 on a mission to get more info'**_ The shinobi who adopted the "Hidden Craftsmen" name were led by Houki.

**The Sites**

**Village Aerial View:**Takumi village is located in an unknown country. It was home to skilled craftsmen who made weapons for the other shinobi country villages.

**Mausoleum:**This mausoleum housed the remains of village founder Seimei. _**'huh that sounds a little creepy!'**_

**Craftsman People and Items of Note**

**Seimei:**Seimei was the skilled founder of Takumi no Sato. At some point in the past he died and villagers sought to resurrect him and use him as a weapon against the Five Great Shinobi Countries. They planned to extract chakra from Gaara's demon Shukaku to power him. Seimei was eventually brought back, but he was soon killed by Gaara.


	7. the Demon Country Oni no Kuni

**Guide to the Demon Country (Oni no Kuni)**

**Country Information**

**Country Background:**The Demon Country was the home of the spirit of Mouryou, a spirit which grew out of the evil of man and the dark side of the country's shrine maiden. The shrine maiden had the duty to seal away Mouryou and keep his evil contained. The country was allied with the Fire Country, hiring its ninja for protection.

**Leadership**

**Country Leader:**The current leader of the Demon Country is unknown. However the current Shrine Maiden was charged with protecting the country so she may maintain the official position of authority.

_**'Agene I'll have to send out a team to gather information! sigh, a Kage's work is never done.'  
**_


	8. Earth Country

**Guide to the Earth Country**

**Country Information**

**Country Background:**The Earth country is one of the unrevealed lands. The Earth Country is one of the larger ninja countries, sharing borders with Waterfall, Grass, Rain and several unnamed countries. Because of Hidden Rock's warlike tendencies against the Fire Country_**'all right i'll have to keep an eye on them'**_, their invasion path leads them through smaller countries like Grass. Like Hidden Cloud, they had two Jinchuuriki named Han and Roushi. Roushi eventually left the village.

**Village Background:**Hidden Rock is one of the more powerful ninja villages in the world, allowing its leader to be called a "Kage." As such it is one of the Five Great Shinobi Countries. Approximately 13 years before the rookie nine graduation, the village was at war with Leaf. Their invasion path took them through the Grass Country. The efforts of the man who became Fourth Hokage and his team consisting of Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Obito and Rin helped turned back their assault.

**Village Statistics**

**Population 4/5**

**Military Strength 4/5**

**Economic Strength 2/5 'well there not better than us'  
**

**Leadership**

**Country Leader:**The current leader of the Earth Country is a daimyou. When the ninja villages of the Five Great Shinobi Countries agreed to align against Akatsuki, this Daimyou met with his counterparts from the other countries to sign off on the alliance. He and the other Daimyou all gave it their approval.

**Village Leader:**The current leader of Hidden Rock is Tsuchikage. He's an elder ninja who complains about his aging body.

**The Sites**

**Village View:**Hidden Rock lives up to its name; the village itself is hidden in the mountains and made of numerous earthen structures.

**Administration Building:**This is the main Iwa administration building. The Tsuchikage has offices here.

**Earth People and Items of Note**

**Deidara:**A missing-nin from Hidden Rock, Deidara left his village and began offer his services to terrorist groups. He eventually joined Akatsuki after falling victim to Uchiha Itachi's Sharingan abilities. Deidara utilizes a hidden technique which grants him mouths on the palms of his hands and chest. These mouths can ingest clay and infuse the material with his explosive chakra.

**Kamizuru Clan:**Years previously the Kamizuru Clan was a prominent clan in Hidden Rock. They took the forefront leading an attack against Konoha. They were met by the Aburame clan and stopped before they could enter Konoha. Thousands died in the battle, and the clan fell on hard times. Years later clan members Jibachi, Kurobachi and Suzumebachi would travel to the Bikouchuu birthing grounds to locate the legendary tracking bug in the hope it would help restore their name.

**Yonbi:**The Yonbi Bijuu (Four-Tailed Demon Ape) was housed in Rock ninja Roushi. At some point Roushi left Rock behind to wander the world by himself. Akatsuki managed to defeat him and the four-tailed demon in battle. They extracted the demon from Roushi, ending his life.

**Gobi:**The Gobi Bijuu (Five-Tailed Demon Whale-Horse) was housed in Rock ninja Han. Akatsuki managed to capture him and the five-tailed demon. They extracted the demon from Han, ending his life.


	9. Fang Country Kiba no Kuni

**Guide to the Fang Country (Kiba no Kuni)**

**Country Information**

**Country Background:**Not much is known about the Fang Country._**'of coarse there never is or so it seems'**_ It is a small country surrounded by mountains, it is most easily accessible by river.

**Leadership**

**Country Leader:**The current leader of the Fang Country is a Daimyou. He led the country when it was on the brink of war with the Claw Country. The Claw Country Daiyou attempted to deliver information to his counterpart to avoid war, the envelope was mistakenly changed in the mail. The Fang Country Daimyou instead got a hastily written faux Icha Icha book. Being a huge Icha Icha fan, this was just as well. He saw the document as a gift of peace and war was averted._** 'oh joy another pervert! stupid hentie!'  
**_

**The Sites**

**Daimyou Compound:**This compound is located at the base of the river which runs through the country. This is the daimyou's residence, and armed guards are stationed around it.

**Fang Mountains:**Two mountains jut up from the landscape in the distance behind the compound. They probably gave the country its name.


	10. Forest Country Mori no Kuni

**Guide to the Forest Country (Mori no Kuni)**

**Country Information**

**Country Background:**Not much is known about the Forest Country. Shinobazu, a criminal group made up of disenfranchised ninja carried out criminal acts in the country. When one of their members Gantetsu was captured, he was to be sent to the country capital to be tried. From the Fire Country, the country is accessible only through a river._**'water, water every where ...'**_ The country is on friendly terms with Fire and uses the services of its ninja village.

**Leadership**

**Country Leader:**The current leader of the Forest Country is unknown, presumably it is a Daimyou.

**The Sites**

**River:**This river is one of the only access points to the Forest Country from Fire.

_**'agene more information is needed!'**_


	11. Grass Country

**Guide to the Grass Country**

**Country Information**

**Country Background:**The Grass country contains some of the more widely varried landscapes in the series, with forests, grasslands, mountains, rivers and bamboo thickets dotting it. The country shares borders with Earth, Fire, Rain and Waterfall. Because the country lies between Earth and Fire, it has been in invaded by the Earth Country during previous ninja wars. To avoid Earth gaining a foothold next to the Fire Country border, many Leaf ninja came to Hidden Grass's aid during the war. This resulted in many skimishes taking place within its borders.

**Village Background:**Hidden Grass is a lower shinobi village, being allied with Leaf, Rain, Sand and Waterfall. As such it participates in the Chuunin Exam with these countries. In the Chuunin Exam Naruto participated in, no Grass team made it beyond the second exam test. The Genin team from Grass who made it to the second Chuunin Exam test is most noteworthy for being killed and impersonated by Orochimaru as he infiltrated the exam. Also of note is Orochimaru's sword Kusanagi (Grass Cutter), it is unknown if this blade has any ties to the country or village._**' he probally sto;e the damn thing! slippery snake in the grass! lol!'  
**_

**Leadership**

**Country Leader:**The current leader of the Grass Country is unknown_**' big suprize there'**_; the pictured individual is one of the feudal lords from the country. He is probably not the head daimyo however.

**Village Leader:**The current leader of Hidden Grass is unknown. Because it is a lower shinobi country, its leader can not call itself "Kage"_**' thats a Bull shit law that needs to change'**_.

**The Sites**

**Giant Bamboo Forest:**One of the unique landscapes of the series, a giant bamboo thicket forest marks a portion of the country. It was here that Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Obito and Rin were ambushed on their way to Kannabi Bridge.

**Kannabi Bridge:**The Kannabi Bridge was destroyed approximately 13 years before the rookie nine. One of the major supply line paths for the invading Hidden Stone ninja, its destruction helped turn the tide of their war against them.

**Tenchi Bridge:**The Tenchi (Heaven and Earth) Bridge was a meeting point between Akatsuki member Sasori and his spy from Hidden Sound. The bridge spans two cliffs with a ravine extending far below.

**Grass People and Items of Note**

**Zetsu:**An apparent missing-nin from Hidden Grass, Zetsu joined Akatsuki. Zetsu appears to be plant-like in appearance and skill usage, it is unknown if this is a Hidden Grass bloodline or a hidden technique of Zetsu's._**' wish we had more info on him too!'  
**_


	12. Honey Country Mitsu no Kuni

Guide to the Honey Country (Mitsu no Kuni)

**Country Information**

**Country Background:**Not much is known about the Honey Country. Lady Kayo, a representative from the country has had dealings with the Red Bean Country. When she and her party went missing in the Neck Country, ninja from Konoha were dispatched to find her.

**Leadership**

**Country Leader:**The current leader of the Honey Country is unknown, presumably it is Lady Kayo or her husband.

_**'wow we need a lot of information on this country friendly or not we know way to little about the surrounding country's!'**_


	13. Hidden Hot Springs Village

**Guide to Hidden Hot Springs Village (Yugakure no Sato)**

**_'ooh hot springs, that sounds nice!'_  
**

**Country Information**

**Country Background:**The location of Hot Springs Village is currently unknown_**'then how the fuck do we know this much about it?'**_. The country apparently features an abundance of beautiful hot springs.

**Village Background:**Hidden Springs was a lower shinobi village. The village took advantage of its natural hot springs to prosper, even as many shinobi villages were being scaled back. Village ninja Hidan grew restless with the village's new-found peace and took out his rage against his fellow comrades.

**Hot Springs People and Items of Note**

**Hidan:**Fed up with his village's peaceful ways, Hidan found a calling in the Jashin religion_**' what the hell is "Jashin religion"?'**_. Finding solace in its violent tenants, he wiped out many in his village and consented to being experimented upon by Jashin's Kinjutsu, which granted him immortality in exchange for taking life. While still following its tenants, he left the cult behind and joined Akatsuki.


	14. iron Country

**Guide to the Iron Country (Tetsu no Kuni)**

**Country Information**

**Country Background:**The Iron Country is a small neutral land formed by three mountains called the "Three Wolves." It maintains a unique culture and strong military which uses samurai for protection_** 'yah cause samurai do so much better than ninjas? "right" mental eye roll'**_. Ninja villages respect their neutrality and do not challenge their force. Their neutrality made them a good location for the Kage Summit called by the Raikage.

**Leadership**

**Country Leader:**The current leader of the Iron Country is Mifune.


	15. lightning country

**Guide to the Lightning Country**

**Country Information**

**Country Background:**The Lightning country is one of the unrevealed lands. The Lightning Country is one of the larger ninja countries, but it only shares a border with one unknown country. The remainder of the country is marked by a long coastline.

**Village Background:**Hidden Cloud is one of the more powerful ninja villages in the world, allowing its leader to be called a "Kage." As such it is one of the Five Great Shinobi Countries. Approximately 9 years before the rookie nine, Hidden Cloud and Leaf were locked in war. The two countries decided to sign a peace treaty to end the conflict. Unfortunately Hidden Cloud used the treaty signing as a means to gain access to Leaf and then kidnap Hyuuga Hinata and get the Byakugan _**'thank god they didn't suceed'**_. Cloud is also one of the shinobi countries to utilize Jinchuuriki. Cloud ninja Ni'i Yugito was the host of the two-tailed cat demon. The Raikage's brother Killer Bee was the host of the eight-tailed ox-cephalopod demon.

**Village Statistics**

**Population 3/5**

**Military Strength 4/5**

**Economic Strength 5/5**

**Leadership**

**Country Leader:**The current leader of the Lightning Country is a daimyou. When the ninja villages of the Five Great Shinobi Countries agreed to align against Akatsuki, this Daimyou met with his counterparts from the other countries to sign off on the alliance. He and the other Daimyou all gave it their approval.

**Village Leader:**The current leader of Hidden Cloud is Raikage. He is the brother of the Hachibi Jinchuuriki named Killer Bee. After his brother was apparently abducted by Akatsuki, he called a meeting of the Five Kage to address the Akatsuki issue.

**The Sites**

**Village View:**Hidden Cloud lives up to its name; the village itself is hidden near the peaks of mountains among the clouds.

**Administration Building:**This is the main Kumo administration building. The Raikage has offices here.

**Lightning People and Items of Note**

**Sinobi Gashir (Head Ninja):**A head ninja from Cloud Village, this man came to Konoha to sign a peace treaty between the two nations 9 years previously. This man and the Lightning Country had used the peace treaty signing as pretext to gain free entry into Konoha to abduct a member of the powerful Hyuuga bloodline. During the middle of the night he snuck into the Hyuuga clan household and abducted Hinata while she slept. Hinata's father Hiashi interrupted him during his escape and quickly dispatched him. It is unknown whether he was under orders from Raikage or did these actions under his own free will.

**Nibi:**The Nibi Bijuu (Two-Tailed Demon Cat) was housed in Cloud kunoichi Ni'i Yugito. Akatsuki managed to defeat her and the two-tailed demon in battle and subdue them.

**Hachibi:**The Hachibi Bijuu (Eight-Tailed Demon Ox-Cephalopod) was housed in Cloud ninja Killer Bee. Akatsuki leader Uchiha Madara dispatched Sasuke's Team Hawk to track and capture the demon. They failed and Killer Bee escaped captured. Kisame was then sent to capture the man.


	16. marsh country

**Guide to the Marsh Country (Numa no Kuni)**

**Country Information**

**Country Background:**Not much is known about the Marsh Country. It appears to be allied with the Fire Country, hiring its ninja for protection on trips. Anko was charged with protecting the country Daimyo on one such journey. _**'goodmlord we must have been short handed to let her do that alone!'**_

**Leadership**

**Country Leader:**The current leader of the Marsh Country is Daimyo Chichiyasu. Not much is known about this individual, he or she makes use of the Fire Country ninja for protection.


	17. moon country

**Guide to the Moon Country**

**Country Information**

**Country Background:**The Moon Country is located in a southern sea and includes Crescent Moon Island. The country draws its name from the shape of the island itself. Due to its location, the country experiences mild weather and a constant summer state. This helped it become a popular tourist retreat along with its entertainment and gambling establishments. At one point the country hired wandering ninja; however it currently maintains no ninja village_** 'to bad'**_. A ninja has been shown to wear a headband bearing a crescent moon, but no direct connection to this island has been made as of yet._** 'hmmm food for thought. now whair is shizune with the food for the stomach?'  
**_

**Leadership**

**Country Leader:**The current leader of the Moon Country is Tsuki Michiru. He inherited the throne after his father passed away due to injuries received in a coup.

**Events of Note**

**Shabadaba's Coup (Approximately 2.5 years into the series):**The Moon Country leader recognized that his Minister Shabadaba coveted the power held by the king. He knew that the Minister would soon attempt to take control, so he sent away his son Michiru and grandson Hikaru while he attempted to take care of these problems. Unfortunately by the time his son returned he had failed in his goal. Shabadaba had hired wandering ninja and amassed a military force to take control of the country. Fortunately Michiru had hired ninja from Konoha who helped him remove Shabadaba from power and show him what it meant to be a good leader.

**The Sites**

**Royal Palace:**This is the main residence of the Moon Country leader.

**Sea Port:**This is the main port of the Crescent Moon Island. It is the primary port for shipping and for the many cruise ships which visit the island.

**City:**This city is offers many fine tourist spots including gambling halls and entertainment venues. It is located on the ocean and offers close access to many fine beaches.

**Beaches:**Crescent Moon Island features many beautiful beaches._**'sounds like a perfect getaway!'  
**_


	18. mountain country

**Guide to the Mountain Country**

**Country Information**

**Country Background:**The Mountain country is one of the few countries in the world which harbored a shinobi village. The exact location of the Mountain Country is unknown but it is marked by mountainous terrain._**'agane how do we know this?'**_ For a period of time it harbored Kagerou no Sato. After a protracted war with Konoha thirty years previously, the village was weakened. Though they made peace with Konoha, ninja from the Valley Country swooped in to wipe out the weakened Hidden Village and its ninja. At present it appears no other village was ever established.

**Village Background:**Heat Haze was a lower shinobi village. The village became involved in a protracted war with Konoha thirty years previously. For three months there was a stalemate. During this period Kagerou Village dispatched Gennou to infiltrate Konoha and lay explosive tags throughout the village. He toiled in Konoha for two and half months waiting on his comrades, they never came. After eventually finalizing a peace treaty with Konoha, the weakened village was wiped out by Hidden Valley Village.

**Leadership**

**Country Leader:**The current leader of the Mountain Country is unknown, presumably it is a daimyo.

**Village Leader:**The leader of Heat Haze resisted falling to Konoha in battle and dispatched master trap maker Gennou to Konoha in the guise of a carpenter to plant explosive tags all over the village. Their use would coincide with their planned retaliatory invasion. Unfortunately he died before the plan could be carried out. His successor brokered a cease-fire with Konoha. The peace was short-lived though, as another Hidden Village came in and wiped out the weakened Kagerou Village.

**The Sites**

**Shinobi Village:**The village was set in the mountainous terrain of their home country. After war with Konoha much of its buildings were destroyed, and its ninja were later wiped out by another unknown hidden village. Only Gennou, the master trap maker, was left of Kagerou's fighting ninja force.

**Mountain People and Items of Note**

**Gennou:**A highly skilled trap master, Gennou was sent by the Kagerou leader to Konoha. His carefully laid plans were to secretly hide explosive notes throughout the village. Unfortunately his comrades and his son were wiped out before they could counter attack Konoha. Gennou would continue to return to Konoha over the next thirty years. With his life failing he decided it was time to use the explosive notes which had remained hidden over the previous decades. When his identity was revealed, the Konoha Genin and Shikamaru began investigating his actions. Though he was first set on destroying the village, he came to appreciate Naruto and the young generation's determination and he used his trap making to give them an interesting hunt. With his plans finally revealed he decided to finally stop pushing his body, and he passed away.


	19. neck country

**Guide to the Neck Country (Shu no Kuni)**

**Country Information**

**Country Background:**Not much is known about the Neck Country. Kubisaki Kouza ruled over the Neck Country approximately fifty years before the series start. The country probably draws its name from the "kubi" kanji in his name, meaning neck. "Shu" is another reading of this kanji. His country was besieged and his citizens wiped out by an enemy army. He retreated to his castle and summoned a gigantic lizard to linger after his death. The lizard took on the form of his castle and ate any who came inside. After many years Kouza's spirit returned to guide Naruto, Kiba and Hinata to his summoning contract to destroy it, which would finally let the animal return from whence it came. With the castle gone, there is little left of the former country. _**' wow perhaps it was a commelion?'**_

**Leadership**

**Country Leader:**The current leader of the Neck Country is unknown, in the past it was Daimyou Kubisaki Kouza. After his defeat in battle and death, it is unknown if anyone took over leadership duties.

**The Sites**

**Kubisaki Castle:**Kubisaki Castle resides near Kubisaki Mountain Ridge. The modern castle itself was actually a gigantic transformed lizard. When its summoning contract was destroyed, the creature dispersed leaving only the castle foundation behind.


	20. noodles country

**Guide to the Noodles Country (Udon no Kuni)**

**Country Information**

**Country Background:**Not much is known about the Noodles Country. Chikara, a swinging big-boned bachelor hails from this country.

**Leadership**

**Country Leader:**The current leader of the Noodles Country is unknown, presumably it is a Daimyou

_**'another file with little to no info!'**_


	21. rain country

**Guide to the Rain Country**

**Country Information**

**Country Background:**The Rain Country is one of the mostly unrevealed lands in the series. The country resembles most of the other countries, with forests dotting the landscape. It is unknown why the country is called Rain; it may be due to seasonal showers which give the region more rainfall than other countries. The country shares borders with Earth, Fire, Grass, River, Wind and Bird. Being centrally located between many of these countries has caused it to be their battleground in past wars. This strife caused the country to adopt strict border control. Any visitors must clearly state their purpose, length of stay and be kept under constant surveillance. This applies even when Rain holds the Chuunin Exams.

**Village Background:**Hidden Rain is a lower shinobi village, being allied with Grass, Leaf, Sand and Waterfall. As such it participates in the Chuunin Exam with these countries. In the Chuunin Exam Naruto participated in, no Rain team made it beyond the second exam test. Hidden Rain will do missions for countries outside its borders, with Wagarashi clan member Kyuuroku hiring Rain ninja to help him win the Todoroki shrine race in the Tea Country. The years of strife the country experienced finally drove it and the village to civil war. This embarrassing situation only increased their desire for secrecy. The rebebl faction led Rain missing-nin Pain eventually defeated the loyalist faction and took over the country. Hidden Rain itself if marked by large industrial buildings.

**Leadership**

**Country Leader:**The current leader of the Rain Country is unknown, presumably it is a daimyo._**' why is it always "presumably a daimyo?"'  
**_

**Village Leader:**The current leader of Hidden Rain is Pain. Pain rose to power after leading a rebel faction against village leader Hanzou and Hidden Rain. Pain himself is said to have eventually conquered and gained control of Rain all by himself. In the process he also killed the highly skilled village leader Hanzou.

**The Sites**

**Village View:**Hidden Rain served as the main shinobi village for the Rain Country. It later served as the base of operations for Rain rebels and Akatsuki leader Pain. Pain is said to reside in the tallest tower in the city. From here, Nagato could control all his Rikudou Pain bodies.

**Rain People and Items of Note**

**Rokushou Aoi:**Aoi was a missing-nin from Hidden Leaf. He left his village behind seeking further rank advancement in Hidden Rain. It is unknown if Hidden Leaf demanded his return from their village ally. After his defeat in battle, he may have either returned to Hidden Rain or been sent to the Konoha ninja prison.

**Hanzou:**The Rain Country's desire for secrecy led them to hide the fact they are in a civil war. Being at the center of many of the past wars between its neighbors, Rain has experienced strife and a constant stream of refugees. Some citizens sought a change and a civil war broke out. Village leader Hanzou was well regarded in the shinobi world. He himself dubbed the trio of Jiraiya, Tsunade and Orochimaru the "Sannin" in a previous war. Unfortunately all his skill was not enough to defeat rebel leader Pain, who killed Hanzou and the leader's family, friends and associates.


	22. red bean jam country

**Guide to the Red Bean Jam Country (An no Kuni)**

**Country Information**

**Country Background:**Not much is known about the Red Bean Jam Country. Lady Kayo, a representative from the Honey Country has had dealings with them. When she traveled to the country and went missing along the way, Red Bean sought help from Konoha to locate her.

**Leadership**

**Country Leader:**The current leader of the Red Bean Jam Country is unknown, presumably it is a Daimyou.

_**'note to self when we have a lack of missions start sending people to get some fucking information!'**_


	23. rice field country

**Guide to the Rice Field Country aka The Sound Country**

**Country Information**

**Country Background:**The Rice Field country is marked by forests and rice fields. The country had been marked by conflict in the past, with wars with neighboring countries taking a heavy toll on its clans like the Fuuma. It was this constant strife that provided the country with enough reason to welcome Orochimaru_**'snake teme!'**_ in the hopes he could make them powerful. The current proper name of the country is unknown, citizens refer to it as the "Rice Field Country" while Sound ninja refer to it as the "Sound Country." The difference arising because of "Rice Field's" filler origin, but inuniverse it could be because the Sound think of it as their country now. The country shares borders Fire and two as of yet unnamed countries.

**Village Background:**Hidden Sound is a motley collection of ninja from various clans and nationalities, all brought under Orochimaru's direction. Orochimaru traveled the world gathering jutsu and ninja in his goal to gain power. Rice Field clans like the Fuuma, volunteered for Orochimaru's army. Some clan members became soldiers in Orochimaru's army, while others were made prisoners to be used for his experiments. The village itself is a lower shinobi country. Before Orochimaru's full plans to destroy Konoha were revealed, the village was allied with Grass, Leaf, Rain, Sand and Waterfall. It is unknown if Orochimaru has been able to create and maintain ties with any other Leaf adversarial villages like Stone and Mist.

**Leadership**

**Country Leader:**The current leader of the Rice Field Country is a daimyo. Several years before the start of the series, he was approached by Orochimaru to allow the formation of a new ninja village in his country. The lord's leadership was lacking, and he saw Orochimaru as a means to increase his status and land. Orochimaru would give him the fighting power he needed to make his country strong.

**Village Leader:**The current leader of Hidden Sound is Orochimaru. A former ninja from Hidden Leaf, he fled his home country to avoid punishment for his cruel and bizzare experiments.

**The Sites**

**Post Town:**This post town is located near the border to the Fire Country, at the one "ri" marker (approximately 2.5 miles from the border). It is a small run down town, home of many miscreants.

**Fuuma Alley:**The Fuuma clan moved to gang-like activities due to the hard times their people faced. Some Fuuma turned to Orochimaru, clan member Hanzaki lead a group which operated "adult" enterprises in this small village.

**Club Lie-Down:**One of the primary businesses for the Fuuma clan bandits in Fuuma Alley, Club Lie-Down is a gentleman's club celebrating sake and women.

**Temple:**This temple shrine is located near the base of a mountain range, northeast of Fuuma Alley. It was partially destroyed by Kagerou of the Fuuma Clan.

**Otogakure no Sato (Village Hidden in the Sound):**Orochimaru's primary base of operations, Hidden Sound is an underground compound where Orochimaru can carry out his diabolical experiments. The pathways inside the compound are marked with varied booby traps, including spiked pits, water traps and passages leading to rooms housing his evil experiments. Portions of the village was destroyed by Uzumaki Naruto and Jiraiya, when they came to find Hidden Sound's location. At this point Orochimaru had abandoned the compound, it is unknown where he has since moved.

**Shuumatsu no Tani (Valley of the End):**A vast statuary waterfall marking the border between the Fire Country and the Rice Field Country, the Valley marked a landmark where two shinobi fought great battle in the past. It is said the destruction was so great it tore the earth asunder, creating the very valley. The figure on the Fire Country side is the First Hokage, while the figure on the opposite side is Uchiha Madara.

**Rice Field People and Items of Note**

**Manda:**The personal summon of Orochimaru, Manda is the king of all snakes. Orochimaru uses his blood contract with snakes to full effect, summoning them in many of his battles.

**Kabuto:**Second in command to Orochimaru is Kabuto, this skilled young man provides protection and guidance to Orochimaru. Kabuto's past is not currently known, while he was a spy for Orochimaru while in Hidden Leaf, he may also be a spy for other sinister forces.

**Hanzaki:**Head of the Fuuma clan, Hanzaki lead the clan as thugs after Orochimaru's rise. After an encounter with Jiraiya, Hanzaki and the clan have made moves to combat Orochimaru's influence on their country.

_**'Its the same thing as the sound file!'**_


	24. river country

**Guide to the River Country**

**Country Information**

**Country Background:**The River country lies between two of the main shinobi powers, the Fire and Wind countries. To the north the country is bordered by the Rain Country. The country is marked by mountains, forests and rivers. Akatsuki chose to make the country one of their bases of operation. They took Gaara here after they defeated him at Hidden Sand.

**Leadership**

**Country Leader:**The current leader of the River Country is unknown, presumably it is a daimyo.

**The Sites**

**Akatsuki Extraction Cave:**The mountain cave was chose by Akatsuki as a meeting place to withdraw bijuu from Jinchuuriki. The cave was protected by a large bolder door and a Gofuu Kekkai. The cave was large enough to accommodate the large King of Hell statute that Akatsuki used in the extraction process. The cave was utterly destroyed in a battle between Chiyo, Sakura and Sasori.

**Katabami Kinzan (gold mine):**Katabami Kinzan is a village in the River Country. It encompasses this main mountain for mining, a processing facility, a village for the miners, a temple and graveyard. Katabami Kinzan was formerly overseen by government officials who imposed high taxes on the workers. When Kurosuki Raiga came to the gold mine he dispersed the magistrates and took over operation of the mine by himself. This was not an improvement for the miners though, over the next six months Raiga's deranged sense of purpose lead him to bury those alive who he felt turned against him.

**Katabami Kinzan (gold mine) Village:**Seen through the haze and fog, this small village supports the miners who work at the Katabami gold mine.

**Katabami Kinzan (gold mine) Processing Center:**This processing center takes in the ore brought in by the miners and refines it into gold.

**Curry of Life Shop:**The Curry of Life shop is a establishment offering curry to travelers. Located a short distance from Katabami Kinzan's mountain, the shop is operated by Sanshou and Karashi.

**River People and Items of Note**

**Akatsuki:**Criminal organization Akatsuki chose the River Country as their base of operations. They extracted the one-tailed Shukaku demon from within Gaara at their cave base. Akatsuki member Sasori also fell in battle here.

_**'creepy file! Its the same thing as the sound file!'**_


	25. sea country

**Guide to the Sea Country**

**Country Information**

**Country Background:**The Sea country lies off the southern coast of the Tea Country. The Sea Country itself consists of several islands, Haha the main island, Kikai and Taro. Another island, Jiro, may also fall under its purview. Because the country is an island nation, it relies on the Water Country and its Hidden Mist ninja for protection. It sends weekly gold shipments to the country as payment for this protection. The country is not against help from other ninja nations though, such as Fire. Being an island nation, fishing is one of its chief operations. Unfortunately Kikai Island has long been said a cursed island. Orochimaru established a laboratory there and began kidnapping Sea citizens; this did not help its reputation. Orochimaru eventually abandoned the base and it was later destroyed.

**Leadership**

**Country Leader:**The current leader of the Sea Country is unknown, presumably it is a daimyo.

**The Sites**

**Haha Island Port:**This is one of the main ports on Haha Island.

**Shiragiku Inn:**Shiragiku (White Chrysanthemum)_**'pretty name**_' Inn is a hotel in one of the Sea Country's Haha island ports.

**Jiro Island Compound:**Several years previously, Orochimaru had a compound on Jiro Island. It was at this compound that Anko received the cursed seal.

**Kikai Island Compound:**Several years previously, Orochimaru had a compound on Kikai Island where he conducted his jutsu experiments. After he left the facility, a like-minded medical-nin scientist named Amachi continued his work at this location. The facility was later destroyed and the island collapsed in on it. Their experiments caused the island to be nicknamed Kamikakushi (Spirited Away) Island. If any fisherman or sailor navigated too close to the island, they were abducted for experiments and never seen again.

**Sea People and Items of Note**

**Umibouzu:**Amachi summoned this Umibouzu (sea monster) to help him terrorize the Sea Country. Something more than sea water and something less than a sentient being, the Umibouzu is a moving water technique that obeys Amachi's command. It was this Umibouzu, Isaribi's fish-form and the fisherman abductions which gave rise to the Kaima stories.


	26. sky country

**Guide to the Sky Country**

**Country Background:**The Sky Country was a small country which had a ninja village which fought in the Second Great Ninja War. After the destruction of its ninja village, the country continued on in peace. Secretly the ninja forces were plotting to regain power and challenge the Five Great Shinobi Countries under the leadership of Shinnou, a skilled doctor who sought to utilize the power of the Reibi, a spirit born out of the darkness in people's hearts. The country itself is is marked by rainforest.

**Village Background:**The Sky Country's ninja used chakra and mechanical devices to fly. These skills allowed them to launch aerial assaults against their enemies. After Konoha destroyed the village, the ninja remnants sought to rebuild their power and strike back against Konoha used Ancor Vantian, the flying fortress and the Reibi, a spirit born out of the darkness in people's hearts. After launching a surprise assault against Konoha, the Leaf struck back, utterly decimating their forces.

**Leadership**

**Country Leader:**Shinnou sought to use the Reibi, a spirit born out of the darkness in people's hearts. The Reibi could then be used to create dark chakra, which was capable of granting one increased power and stamina.

_**'Blah, blah, blah! this is so boring!'**_


	27. snow country

**Guide to the Snow Country**

**Country Information**

**Country Background:**The Snow country was a small and peaceful country constantly experiencing winter._**'buurrr to cold for my old bones!'**_ It went through a period of hardtimes until the weather control generator was activated, allowing the country to finally experience Spring. The country had been on economic hard times for several years. Daimyou Kazahana Sousetsu was said to have nearly bankrupted the country putting money into the heating generator machinery. Later when his brother Dotou came to power, the country expended even more funds in weaponry development. After the removal of Daimyo Kazahana Dotou, his niece Kazahana Koyuki rose to power and the country began to flourish once again. The usage of the generator appears to have warmed the valleys of the country, allowing them to experience warmer climates. The surrounding mountains still retain snow however.

**Village Background:**Hidden Snow was a fledgling village. With Daimyo Kazahana Dotou's desire for power, he began to hire ninja to come under the Hidden Snow banner. When Team 7 was sent to the Snow Country to protect the woman revealed to be Kazahana Koyuki, they succeeded in overthrowing Dotou and assuring Koyuki's rise to country head. Because of Koyuki's good ties with Konoha, it is unknown if she will feel the need to maintain a shinobi village.

**Leadership**

**Country Leader:**The Kazahana family has retained leadership of the Snow Country for the past 10+ years. Approximately 9 years before the start of the series, Kazahana Dotou removed his brother Sousetsu from power. He then gathered shinobi in the hopes he could gain enough power to challenge the Five Great Shinobi Countries. As such he served as both the country head, and the "village" head. When he was removed from power, Sousetsu's daughter Koyuki attained the feudal lord throne.

**The Sites**

**Harbor:**This harbor serves as one of the import and export ports for the country. Goods and people embark and disembark from this place.

**Kazahana Castle:**The personal residence of the Kazahana family, the castle was partially burned when Dotou overthrew his older brother Sousetsu. It is unknown if Dotou later rebuilt the castle.

**Dotou's Compound:**This massive industrial compound is the residence of Dotou. It also serves as the base of operations for Hidden Snow. The compound also contains prisons carved from the ice below it. The compound may in actuality sit on the site of Kazahana Castle. This compound was partially destroyed by Team 7.

**Rainbow Glacier Generator Terminal:**This terminal sat at the center of the Rainbow Glacier solar panel heat and growth generator complex. Six huge panels were built by Kazahana Sousetsu to bring spring back to the frigid Snow Country. When the hexagonal crystal was placed into the terminal, the gigantic solar panels would activate warming the area, when the sun's rays would strike the panels, it would greatly increase the generator's capacity to warm the surrounding area, quickly spurning plant growth and melting the surrounding snow and ice. Because the generator was incomplete, the area was still subject to snow and ice in certain places. Koyuki planned to study and refine the generator and hopefully allow it to permanently remove the cold marking the country.

**Rainbow Glaciers:**The Rainbow Glaciers had experienced the same frigid temperatures that marked the country. Sousetsu chose this location to build his heating generator. When the generator was finally activated, the ice and snow in the valley melted, and it could finally live up to its name.

**Capital City:**This is the capital city of the Snow Country. Kazahana Koyuki was formally inaugurated as the country lord in a ceremony held here.

**Snow People and Items of Note**

**Kazahana Dotou:**The brother of former Daimyou Sousetsu, Dotou had his brother assassinated and assumed the position of country daimyou. Dotou desired to conquer the five great shinobi countries and formed a ninja village of his own, Hidden Snow. The village would operate for approximately 10 years before Konoha's Team 7 took Dotou and his ninja down. It is unknown if Dotou survived the events.


	28. sound country

**Guide to the Rice Field Country aka The Sound Country**

**Country Information**

**Country Background:**The Rice Field country is marked by forests and rice fields. The country had been marked by conflict in the past, with wars with neighboring countries taking a heavy toll on its clans like the Fuuma. It was this constant strife that provided the country with enough reason to welcome Orochimaru_**'snake teme!'**_ in the hopes he could make them powerful. The current proper name of the country is unknown, citizens refer to it as the "Rice Field Country" while Sound ninja refer to it as the "Sound Country." The difference arising because of "Rice Field's" filler origin, but inuniverse it could be because the Sound think of it as their country now. The country shares borders Fire and two as of yet unnamed countries.

**Village Background:**Hidden Sound is a motley collection of ninja from various clans and nationalities, all brought under Orochimaru's direction. Orochimaru traveled the world gathering jutsu and ninja in his goal to gain power. Rice Field clans like the Fuuma, volunteered for Orochimaru's army. Some clan members became soldiers in Orochimaru's army, while others were made prisoners to be used for his experiments. The village itself is a lower shinobi country. Before Orochimaru's full plans to destroy Konoha were revealed, the village was allied with Grass, Leaf, Rain, Sand and Waterfall. It is unknown if Orochimaru has been able to create and maintain ties with any other Leaf adversarial villages like Stone and Mist.

**Leadership**

**Country Leader:**The current leader of the Rice Field Country is a daimyo. Several years before the start of the series, he was approached by Orochimaru to allow the formation of a new ninja village in his country. The lord's leadership was lacking, and he saw Orochimaru as a means to increase his status and land. Orochimaru would give him the fighting power he needed to make his country strong.

**Village Leader:**The current leader of Hidden Sound is Orochimaru. A former ninja from Hidden Leaf, he fled his home country to avoid punishment for his cruel and bizzare experiments.

**The Sites**

**Post Town:**This post town is located near the border to the Fire Country, at the one "ri" marker (approximately 2.5 miles from the border). It is a small run down town, home of many miscreants.

**Fuuma Alley:**The Fuuma clan moved to gang-like activities due to the hard times their people faced. Some Fuuma turned to Orochimaru, clan member Hanzaki lead a group which operated "adult" enterprises in this small village.

**Club Lie-Down:**One of the primary businesses for the Fuuma clan bandits in Fuuma Alley, Club Lie-Down is a gentleman's club celebrating sake and women.

**Temple:**This temple shrine is located near the base of a mountain range, northeast of Fuuma Alley. It was partially destroyed by Kagerou of the Fuuma Clan.

**Otogakure no Sato (Village Hidden in the Sound):**Orochimaru's primary base of operations, Hidden Sound is an underground compound where Orochimaru can carry out his diabolical experiments. The pathways inside the compound are marked with varied booby traps, including spiked pits, water traps and passages leading to rooms housing his evil experiments. Portions of the village was destroyed by Uzumaki Naruto and Jiraiya, when they came to find Hidden Sound's location. At this point Orochimaru had abandoned the compound, it is unknown where he has since moved.

**Shuumatsu no Tani (Valley of the End):**A vast statuary waterfall marking the border between the Fire Country and the Rice Field Country, the Valley marked a landmark where two shinobi fought great battle in the past. It is said the destruction was so great it tore the earth asunder, creating the very valley. The figure on the Fire Country side is the First Hokage, while the figure on the opposite side is Uchiha Madara.

**Rice Field People and Items of Note**

**Manda:**The personal summon of Orochimaru, Manda is the king of all snakes. Orochimaru uses his blood contract with snakes to full effect, summoning them in many of his battles.

**Kabuto:**Second in command to Orochimaru is Kabuto, this skilled young man provides protection and guidance to Orochimaru. Kabuto's past is not currently known, while he was a spy for Orochimaru while in Hidden Leaf, he may also be a spy for other sinister forces.

**Hanzaki:**Head of the Fuuma clan, Hanzaki lead the clan as thugs after Orochimaru's rise. After an encounter with Jiraiya, Hanzaki and the clan have made moves to combat Orochimaru's influence on their country.

_**'Its the same thing as the sound file!'**_


	29. stone country

**Guide to the Stone Country**

**Country Information**

**Country Background:**The Stone country is so named because of its craggy desert and wasteland regions. The country is similar in name to the Earth Country and its Village Hidden in the Rock, however the kanji used is different.

**Leadership**

**Country Leader:**The current leader of the Stone Country is a powerful priest. Control of the military, economy, government and religion all rests in he and his monks. For that reason the capital of the country is marked by many temples.

**The Sites**

**Stone Country Entrance:**These large upturned rocks mark the entrance to the Stone Country.

**Post Town:**This small post town sits near the border of the country. Marked by many low-life characters, the town is full of shady bars, motels and businesses._**' so jirayhas dream home?'  
**_

**Capital:**This is the capital of the Stone Country. More lush and green than the surrounding countryside, the capital is home to many temples. A river also runs beside the city.

**O.K. Temple:**This head temple overlooks the capital city. It is home to the large golden bell, a landmark which attracts tourists to the capital.


	30. swamp country

**Guide to the Swamp Country (Sawa no Kuni)**

**Country Information**

**Country Background:**Not much is known about the Swamp Country. It appears to be allied with the Fire Country. Might Guy was assigned a mission in this country._**' my god give them a medal of honer for putting up with him!'  
**_

**Leadership**

**Country Leader:**The current leader of the Swamp Country is unknown, presumably it is a Daimyou.


	31. tea country

**Guide to the Tea Country**

**'i'll need some tea soon to keep me awake!'  
**

**Country Information**

**Country Background:**The Tea country is a peninsula marked by forests, mountains and fishing villages along its coast. The country itself may also include the O'uzu and Nagai Islands, but this is unconfirmed. It shares one border with the Fire Country, and maintains good ties with its ninja village because it maintains no ninja village of its own.

**Leadership**

**Country Leader:**The current leader of the Tea Country is a Daimyou. He presides over the Todoroki Shrine race. When the Wagarashi Family and his minister Gokaroh challenged the win of Wasabi runner Idate, this man acknowledged that he knew of their corrupt actions and punished them. He disbanded the Wagarashi family and ordered Gokaroh to become a monk.

**Events of Note**

**Todoroki Shrine Race:**The Modoroki Shrine on Nagi Island houses two crystal jewels, the "Tiger" and "Dragon." Many years ago it was said these jewels were offered to the Todoroki Shrine to quell the fierce storms, which ravaged the area. Over time the offering became a race, which was held every four years. At first only the jewels were offered. However approximately 9 years before therookie nine, the race changed to grant the winner power in the region. During this period the Wagarashi and Wi families grew into conflict over control of Degarashi Port. So an agreement was drawn up under the direction of the Daimyou to grant control to the family whose runner one the shrine race. In the race two runners will travel from Degarashi Port to Modoroki Shrine, and then take one of these two jewels to Todoroki Shrine on O'uzu Island.

**The Sites**

**Chamise (Tea House):**This tea house lies near the border of the Fire Country. A welcoming stop on the road into the country proper, the shop specializes in serving tea.

**Wagarashi Compound:**This compound is the headquarters from the Wagarashi clan. From here Kyuuroku conducted his business dealings and moved to gain control of Degarashi Port.

**Wasabi Compound:**This compound is the headquarters from the Wasabi clan. From here Jirocho conducted his business dealings and moved to secure control of Degarashi Port.

**Degarashi Port:**Degarashi Port is a small city located along the Tea Country's southeastern coast. Control of the village is determined by the Todoroki Shrine race. To avoid bloodshed, local crime families sponsor runners to complete the race. Winner gets control over the port. The village is marked by shops, eateries and houses

**Degarashi Port Gate:**This gate sits on the waterfront at Degarashi port. It stands as the official starting point of the Todoroki Shrine race. When the doors open, the runners will make their way further down the wharf to their waiting ships.

**Fishing Village:**This small fishing village is located along the Tea Country's northeastern coast. Across the water in the distance Nagi Island can be seen.

**Modoroki Shrine Staircase:**This is the base of the long staircase leading to the Modoroki Shrine on Nagi Island.

**Modoroki Shrine:**This is the entrance to the Modoroki Shrine located on Nagi Island. The two crystal jewel balls are housed inside.

**Suspension Bridge:**This bridge connects Nagi and O'uzu islands. The island cliffs meet approximately 40 meters apart, with the bridge spanning the distance to connect them.

**Todoroki Shrine:**This shrine is located on O'uzu Island. It serves as the finish line in the Todoroki Shrine Offering race held every four years.

**Port City:**This port city is located on the Tea Country's southern tip. From the harbor one can see the Sea Country in the distance.

**Tea People and Items of Note**

**Jirocho:**A crime boss of the Wasabi family in the Tea Country, Jirocho shares a friendship with the Hokage Tsunade. He and his family watch over business in the Degarashi Port area.


	32. vally country

**Guide to the Valley Country (Tani no Kuni)**

**Country Information**

**Country Background:**Not much is known about the Valley Country. Nanafushi, a shinobi set on stealing Konoha's secrets hails from this country. The country was home to Tanigakure no Sato, Hidden Valley Village.

**Village Background:**Some thirty years beforethe rookie nine, Hidden Heat Haze Village had signed an armstice with Hidden Leaf after a period of war. Hidden Valley Village moved to attack and wiped out the weakened village. No further information is known about the current status of this village. Because Nanafushi was said to hail from the country, rather than its village, it's possible Hidden Valley is no longer operating.

**Leadership**

**Country Leader:**The current leader of the Valley Country is unknown, presumably it is a Daimyou.


	33. vegetable country

**Guide to the Vegetable Country**

**_'god damn it shizune were is my food?'_  
**

**Country Information**

**Country Background:**The Vegetable Country is an apparently landlocked country. It may share a border with the Fire Country, and it maintains good ties with their ninja village as it has no ninja village of its own. However the loyal soldiers of the country leader are trained in the ninja arts. The country is marked by forests, mountains and fields of flowers. These flowers and the other country plants are used by the soldiers in their ninpou.

**Leadership**

**Country Leader:**The current leader of the Vegetable Country is Daimyou Haruna. The daughter of the previous Daimyou, she succeeded her father after he was murdered. She continued his pledge to maintain a peaceful country.

**The Sites**

**Capital City:**The Capital City sits among the yellow fields of flowers in the Vegetable Country. The Daimyou Compound sits on a terrace over-looking the surrounding lands and buildings.


	34. water country

**Guide to the Water Country**

**Country Information**

**Country Background:**The Water country is one of the smaller countries in the series, but it has a strong ninja force. This coupled with it being an island grants the country a great defense against outside threats. The greatest threats to the country seem to come from within, constant wars and strife has caused many citizens and ninja to turn against themselves and the country leadership. Rumors state Akatsuki was formed in the country and that they managed to influence Yondaime Mizukage. Godaime Mizukage eventually came to power and tried to put the country's violence to rest._**' good man'  
**_

**Village Background:**Hidden Mist is one of the more powerful ninja villages in the world, allowing its leader to be called a "Kage." As such it is one of the Five Great Shinobi Countries. It is unknown if the country has any current alliances. Mist has drawn the country into many wars in the past. Under the leadership of the Fourth Mizukage, the citizens of the country blamed the constant strife on the powerful clan bloodlines in the region. For that reason they turned against the clans and wiped many of them out. It is unknown if any bloodlines remain active in the service of Hidden Mist.

**Village Statistics**

**Population 2/5**

**Military Strength 3/5**

**Economic Strength 2/5**

**Leadership**

**Country Leader:**The current leader of the Earth Country is a daimyou. Akatsuki member and former Hidden Mist ninja Kisame engaged in many assassinations against Water Country feudal lords. It is unknown how many he killed or whether he took out the head lord. When the ninja villages of the Five Great Shinobi Countries agreed to align against Akatsuki, this Daimyou met with his counterparts from the other countries to sign off on the alliance. He and the other Daimyou all gave it their approval.

**Village Leader:**The current leader of Hidden Mist is Godaime Mizukage. She is a young woman prone to misplaced anger concerning her relationship status.

**Events of Note**

**Graduation Exam Change:**Years before the start of the series, Hidden Mist staged a violent and bloody test to choose who could graduate from their academy. Friends and classmates who had studied together were pitted against each other, with advancement predicated upon one killing the other. However an event happened to change their exam methods. A young man entered the test and killed over one hundred of the students by himself alone. This shocking action forced the village to change their graduation methods. The boy would grow to become one of Hidden Mist's Seven Swordsman... Zabuza. The brutal nature of the graduation style helps paint a picture of the mindset of the village.

**Bloodline Massacres:**The Water Country had been marked by violence and civil wars for many years. The citizens of the country blamed the powerful bloodlines for this strife. The citizens began to turn against the bloodlines and kill any clans who remained in the country. Some clan members fled the bloodshed by attempting to hide their powers and live as normal citizens. Other bloodthirsty clans like the Kaguya found excitement in death and battle, so they chose to directly attack Hidden Mist and go out in a bloody blaze of "glory".

**The Sites**

**Kirigakure no Sato (Village Hidden in the Mist):**Hidden Mist lives up to its name; the village itself is covered in a foggy mist throughout the year.

**Administration Building:**This is the main Kiri administration building. The Mizukage has offices here.

**Hill Overlook:**This hill looks over Hidden Mist Village. From this position, one can see the whole village.

**Village Hidden in the Mist Entrance:**This area marks the entrance to Hidden Mist. A marker for outgoing travelers also announces the paths to outlying foreign villages.

**Snowy Village:**One of several houses in this small snowy village, this homestead was where Haku and his parents lived. Several years after his birth, his father learned his wife and young son were of a bloodline. Fearful of the power they wielded and the harm bloodlines had done in the past, he murdered his wife. When he attempted to kill Haku, the young boy struck back in reflex, killing his father with ice spikes. The home was destroyed and Haku fled leaving that life behind.

**Kaguya Cave Cell:**Kimimaro's early life was marked by containment in a Kaguya clan cell. This dark and dreary cave cell had tags to keep the young and powerful Kimimaro locked away. When the clan decided to finally turn against Hidden Mist and go out in a blaze of glory, they released Kimimaro and asked him to fulfill his purpose in life and kill.

**Small Village:**This small village was home to Ranmaru. Ranmaru was a sick, young bloodline orphan who found refuge in a small house overlooking the village. When Raiga and other Mist Hunter-Nins came to the village looking for a spy, they wiped out many of the village citizens. Ranmaru was spared from Raiga's crazed slaughter however.

**Small Village Hut:**This small hut was home to Ranmaru. Ranmaru never knew his parents, and depended upon the kindness of the local villagers to bring him food. When Ranmaru used his powers and saw a villager injure himself, he later asked the villager if he was okay. This frightened the villager who had no idea how Ranmaru could have seen the accident from his hut. Unfortunately the villagers realized Ranmaru had a bloodline ability and turned against him. Hidden Mist ninja later came to investigate his spying.

**Water People and Items of Note**

**Hoshigaki Kisame:**A missing-nin from Hidden Mist, Kisame joined Akatsuki. Kisame appears shark-like in appearance, it is unknown if this is a Hidden Mist bloodline or a hidden technique of Kisame's. Kisame was a member of the Mist Seven Swordsman, a legendary Mist group of seven shinobi who wielded large swords.

**Mist Seven Swordsmen:**This legendary group of large sword wielding ninja operated out of Hidden Mist. The group has had problems keeping members, with Hoshigaki Kisame, Momochi Zabuza and Kurosuki Raiga all leaving the village to become missing-nins. It is unknown if the group found replacements for these three men. Because the group members are known for passing their swords down, this is unlikely. Former Swordsman trainee Suigetsu now wields Zabuza's sword, Kisame still wields his sword and Raiga's swords were left in the River Country. The only known current member of the group is Choujuurou.

**Sanbi:**The Sanbi Bijuu (Three-Tailed Demon Turtle) was once housed in Yagura, the Yondaime Mizukage. During Yagura's reign there were rumors Akatsuki was controlling the man. At some point the demon was extracted from Yagura. The Bijuu then roamed the nearby waters free of a host. Akatsuki eventually captured and sealed away the demon.

**Rokubi:**The Rokubi Bijuu (Six-Tailed Demon Gastropod) was housed in Mist ninja Utakata. Akatsuki managed to capture him and the six-tailed demon. They extracted the demon from Utakata, ending his life.


	35. waterfall country

**Guide to the Waterfall Country**

**Country Information**

**Country Background:**Not much is known of the Waterfall Country outside of Hidden Waterfall. _**' do we ever know much?'**_The land surrounding the village resembles that of the Fire Country, with large trees and cliffs. The country shares borders with Earth, Grass, Fire and as of yet unnamed country.

**Village Background:**The majority of information on Hidden Waterfall was stated in OVA 2. Unfortunately the movie sits outside of manga continuity so village information may be proved one day inaccurate. The village itself is a lower shinobi country, being allied with Grass, Leaf, Rain and Sand. As such it participates in the Chuunin Exam with these countries. In the Chuunin Exam Naruto participated in, no Waterfall team made it beyond the second exam test. The village itself appeared to not have many active ninja when former Jounin Suien attacked the village, instead relying upon Naruto and Shibuki to defeat the ninja. For the sake of their reputation, we will assume most of the ninja were away on missions.

**Leadership**

**Country Leader:**The current leader of the Waterfall Country is unknown, presumably it is a daimyo.

**Village Leader:**The current leader of Hidden Waterfall is Shibuki. He assumed this position from his father who passed away after ingesting the village's Hero Water.

**The Sites**

**Village Aerial View:**Hidden Waterfall lives up to its name, the village itself is reached by traveling through a hidden passage at the base of this waterfall. From the air the village is hidden from sight, with the titanic tree hiding the village under its canopy.

**Village Cave:**This cave system grants access to the village. Behind the falls, the traveller can gain entrance to these caves. By submerging oneself in the pools and then swimming along the passage, one can emerge on the surface of the lake which lies in the village.

**Village Cave Tunnel:**This submerged waterway leads to the lake in the village.

**Village:**The village itself sits along a lake waterfront. It is split in half by a river, with a longer bridge and building connecting the two sides.

**Hero Water Shrine:**This is the location of the villages famed Hero Water. The water comes from the roots of the massive tree in the village. The water itself grants the one who ingests it a boost of chakra, unfortunately this also greatly increases the risk of their death.

**Waterfall People and Items of Note**

**Hero Water:**This special water from Hidden Waterfall allows a ninja to have a ten-fold increase in chakra for a short period of time. By drinking drops of the water, the ninja of the village could increase their fighting ability to compensate for their villages lack of a strong Kage leader. Unfortunately in exchange for the power, the water also eats away at your life.

**Suien:**Said to be the best ninja in Hidden Waterfall village, Suien betrayed his village and helped Missing-Nin from Hidden Rain attack his home village to take the legendary Hero Water. After gaining courage, Shibuki confronted Suien and the two men fought. Suien injured Shibuki and took the Hero Water. Though drinking it gave him much power, his actions angered Naruto. Accessing the Kyuubi's chakra, Naruto fought Suien and defeated him. The effects of the Hero Water greatly wear down a ninja, it is unknown if Suien is still alive.

**Kakuzu:**A missing-nin from Hidden Waterfall, Kakuzu was dispatched by his village to assassinate the First Hokage. After failing his mission he returned to his village a pariah. Turning his rage against his village elders, he learned the village's hidden Jinogu jutsu. This allowed him to extended his life by removing the hearts of his enemies and absorbing them into his body with Jiongu's tendrils. With these hearts he also gained their elemental affinities. He grew to only trust money and joined Akatsuki, acting as their accountant.

**Shichibi:**The Shichibi Bijuu (Seven-Tailed Demon Beetle) was housed in Waterfall kunoichi Fuu. Akatsuki managed to capture her and the seven-tailed demon. They extracted the demon from Fuu, ending her life.


	36. wave country

**Guide to the Wave Country**

**Country Information**

**Country Background:**

The Wave country is a small island nation which was once under the harsh rule of the shipping baron Gatô. Located off the coast of the Fire Country, the islands became impoverished because of the strong grip Gatô had over the shipping and transportation in the region. He ruled through fear, and anyone who dared stand in his way he had murdered as a warning. When Gatô was finally killed, Tazuna the bridge builder was able to finish his bridge and connect the country to the mainland. Thus the bridge allowed the country to become prosperous once again.

**Leadership**

**Country Leader:**

The current leader of the Wave Country is a Daimyou but their identity is unknown. The local feudal lords were once as poor as the other citizens of the country, and had no way to combat Gatô's actions.

**The Sites**

**City:**

The city is located on the western side of the islands near the Great Naruto Bridge. Tazuna's house is also located near here. Many of the houses sit on stilts over the water itself. Mangrove trees also dot the waterfront.

**Zabuza's Compound:**

This compound served as the base of operations for Zabuza and his men. It is unknown what happened to the building after his and Haku's death.

**Tazuna's House:**

This is the home of Tazuna, his daughter Tsunami and her son Inari.

**Great Naruto Bridge:**

This bridge connects the Wave Country to the mainland. It was built by Tazuna and was almost never completed due to the actions of Gatô. Once Gatô and his hired ninja Zabuza and Haku were removed from the picture, Tazuna was able to finish the bridge. He named it after Uzumaki Naruto due to how he inspired his grandson Inari and in turn the citizens of the country.

**Wave People and Items of Note**

**Tazuna:**

A skilled bridge builder, Tazuna hoped his bridge connection the Wave and Fire Countries would bring prosperity back to the nation. Unfortunately the bridge drew the ire of Gatô, the evil shipping magnate who wanted to maintain control over the region. Tazuna feared he wouldn't be able to complete his bridge and hired ninja from Konoha under false pretenses to help him. When they learned the truth of the matter, he successfully guilt-tripped them into helping remove Gatô from power._**'that sneaky bastard!'  
**_


	37. whirlpool country

**Guide to the Whirlpool Country (Uzu no Kuni)**

**Country Information**

**Country Background:**

The Whirlpool Country was an island nation. It was home to the Village Hidden in the Whirling Tides, headed by the Uzumaki Clan.

**Village Background:**

Hidden Whirling Tides was known for their knowledge in sealing abilities. It maintained strong ties to Konoha, as the Uzumaki Clan were distantly related to Konoha's Senju Clan. Villagers were known for being long lived, which gave them the nickname of "village of longevity". Through their ties to Konoha, the Shodai Hokage Hashirama married Whirling Tides kunoichi Uzumaki Mito. Because of her sealing skills, Mito was able to seal the Kyuubi away and become its first Jinchuuriki. Other nations began to fear Whirling Tides sealing abilities, so they attacked and utterly destroyed Whirling Tides. Survivors fled the country, with Uzumaki Kushina being taken to Konoha to be the next Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. Though Whirling Tides was destroyed, its symbol lived on, incorporated into Konoha's flak jackets as a symbol of friendship.

**Leadership**

**Country Leader:**

The current leader of the Whirlpool Country is unknown, presumably it is a Daimyou.

**Village Leader:**

The last known leader of Hidden Whirling Tides was this unnamed Uzumaki Clan member. Due to his age, he may have been replaced by the time the village was destroyed.

**Events of Note**

**Village Destroyed:**

Hidden Whirling Tides were known for their sealing skills. Other shinobi villages became fearful of this power and utterly destroyed it. Surviving residents fled throughout the world.

_**'so thats some of narutos family past'**_


	38. wind country

**Guide to the Wind Country**

**Country Information**

**Country Background:**

The Wind country is marked by deserts and dry mountain ranges. The Wind Country is one of the larger ninja countries in the Naruto world, though it only borders Rain, River and several unnamed countries. Its western most borders are currently unrevealed.

**Sunagakure no Sato Background:**

Hidden Sand is one of the most powerful ninja villages in the world. The village was founded approximately 60 years before the start of the series. In recent years the country Daimyo sought to reduce the power of the ninja village._**'stupid jack ass'**_ This caused the Sand leadership to join Orochimaru in attacking Konoha. Sand was double-crossed and eventually signed a peace treaty with Konoha. Suna has had what could be called bad luck with its Kages, with the Third disappearing under mysterious circumstances, the Fourth being killed by Orochimaru and the Fifth falling in battle to Akatsuki member Deidara.

**Village Statistics**

**Population 2/5  
**

**Military Strength 2/5  
**

**Economic Strength 2/5**

**Leadership**

**Country Leader:**

The current leader of the Wind Country is a daimyo. This lord signed off on the ninja village alliance between the Five Great Shinobi Countries.

**Village Leader:**

The current leader of Hidden Sand is Gaara. The Jinchuuriki (demon vessel) for Sand, Gaara was a lonely angry young man until he was set on a new life path by Uzumaki Naruto. This changed pushed him to protect his village like never before as Fifth Kazekage. Gaara strove to protect his village and was elected by the village council fairly quickly after his father the Fourth Kazekage's death. Because he is the host of sand incarnation Shukaku, he has a large advantage against anyone who dares attack in his homeland.

**Events of Note**

**Invasion of Konoha (Approximately 1 year into the series):**

Fed up by their Daimyou's desire to disarm and weaken the power of their village, Sand plotted to assist Orochimaru in attacking Konoha. Following the orders of Yondaime Kazekage, they invaded Konoha during the third test of the Chuunin Exam. Many of their ninja died and they had to flee due to Orochimaru's injury and the arrival of the Sannin Jiraiya. Sand learned their Kazekage had been assassinated by Orochimaru, and that Orochimaru himself had masqueraded as their leader for many weeks to draw them into the battle. Sand was forced into absolute surrender to their former ally. The ties between the villages grew in the passing years though, with many Sand ninja going through Konoha's new training processes.

**Akatsuki Attack (Approximately 4 years into the series):**

Akatsuki targeted Gaara the Kazekage of Hidden Sand in an attempt to extract the one-tailed Shukaku demon from within him. Sasori's underling Yuura helped remove Sand's defenses and Akatsuki member Deidara entered the village. Flying on his clay bird, he battled Gaara above the village finally besting him. He and Sasori fled with Gaara and removed the Shukaku demon from within him, killing him in the process. Gaara would later be revived by the sacrifice of legendary Sand kunoichi Chiyo.

**The Sites**

**Village Entrance:**

This slit in the cliff face marks the entrance to Hidden Sand. The pass is well guarded by numerous Sand ninja.

**Administration Building:**

This building serves as the main administration building for Hidden Sand. It bears the "Kaze" kanji meaning wind. The Kazekage and his advisors have offices and conference rooms here. The building also contains four statutes of the previous Kazekages.

**Medicinal Greenhouse:**

This greenhouse contains many species of medicinal plants. The greenhouse helps to nurture and protect the plants from the harsh arid elements outside.

**Graveyard:**

This graveyard has monuments to the fallen ninja who once served the village. Chiyo has a tombstone honoring her sacrifice here.

**Wind People and Items of Note**

**Sasori:**

A missing-nin from Hidden Sand, Sasori joined Akatsuki. Sasori was a puppet master who fled his village twenty years ago. During his time away he murdered Sandaime Kazekage and turned him into a puppet. Sasori was so obsessed with puppetry and immortality that he turned himself into a puppet as well. Sasori eventually returned to Hidden Sand with his partner Deidara, his contacts with the village allowed Deidara to enter the village and capture Gaara. Sasori eventually fell in battle to his grandmother Chiyo and Haruno Sakura.

**Shukaku:**

The Ichibi Bijuu (One-Tailed Demon Tanuki) of Sand, Shukaku has been housed in several ninja in the village's history. Approximately 12 years before the start of the series, the Fourth Kazekage directed Chiyo to implant the demon into his unborn son Gaara. Akatsuki managed to capture Gaara and the one-tailed demon. They extracted the demon from Gaara, ending his life. Gaara was eventually ressurrected by Chiyo in exchange for her own life.

**Chiyo:**

One of the Legendary Siblings of Sand, Chiyo and her brother Ebizou served the village in previous ninja wars. Though she retired, she does come out of retirement to help her village fight her grandson Sasori.**_ ' rest in peace great lady of the sand'  
_**


	39. wood country

**Guide to the Wood Country (Hayashi no Kuni)**

**Country Information**

**Country Background:**

Not much is known about the Wood Country. At some point in the past, Danzou's Root took out members of the Hannya Clan who were skilled at assassination. Remnants of that group then tried to attack Danzou when he journeyed to the Kage Summit._**'to bad they didnt kill him!'  
**_

**Leadership**

**Country Leader:**

The current leader of the Forest Country is unknown, presumably it is a Daimyou.


	40. chakra guide

**Chakra Guide**

**Introduction to Chakra**

To perform techniques, ninja need to use their chakra. Chakra comes from two places: (1) the body energy inherent in the trillions of their cells and (2) the mental & spiritual energy gained from exercise and experience. To perform a jutsu, the ninja will bring out and release these two energies. The amount of chakra required for a technique will vary depending upon its size and complexity. Each ninja has the potential to better utilize an elemental Ninjutsu style. For Taijutsu the ninja does not need to necessarily use chakra, as some attacks merely use the stamina required to carry out the attack. For Ninjutsu the ninja's chakra control will determine how much chakra is used on the technique. For ninja with excellent chakra control, they will use the minimum amount with nothing wasted. For ninja with poor chakra control, they will expend more chakra than needed to accomplish their jutsu.

Chakra flows through the body's chakra circulatory system. On a more microscopic level is these channels connecting all the vital points on the body. These small channel pathways travel between the cells of the body. They carry the generated chakra and allow the ninja to mold it. If these channels are severed, it is beyond the ability of even skilled medical ninja to repair. On the large scale the chakra circulatory system travels throughout the body and around the internal organs also responsible for creating chakra. This system includes 361 tenketsu, which are tiny pin points through which the chakra flows. The chakra flow can be increased or decreased by manipulating these tenketsu. The chakra circulatory system is only visible through the use of the Byakugan. The Sharingan can see general chakra flow, but not the internal system itself. The Byakugan and the Hyuuga clan's Juuken (Gentle Fist) attack style allows them to eject their chakra from their hands into the tenketsu of their opponents. This pressure will cause the tenketsu to close and block the flow of chakra. With enough tenketsu closed, the ninja's chakra flow will be almost nothing, eliminating their ability to use jutsu. Also because the system travels throughout the body and around the internal organs, pressure done against the tenketsu will also damage nearby organs. Because a ninja can not train and strengthen their internal organs, such attacks can be devastating.

**Using Chakra**

Focusing an equal and constant amount of chakra to a portion of the ninja's body allows them to attach their body to the touched object. This would allow them to walk up vertical surfaces. By expelling a continuous set amount from their feet in proportion to their body weight, the ninja can walk on water. Ninja can also focus chakra to specific limbs, which will increase the muscles' power and strength.

Chakra can also be extended from the body for attack and defense. This can take the form of the chakra strings used to manipulate puppets in Kugutsu no Jutsu. It can also be focused to a fine point for cutting, such as in Kabuto's chakra scalpel. It can also be used to form a defensive barrier in Chakra no Tate.

The chakra in the brain and sensory organs are also the primary target of Genjutsu. Genjutsu is created when a ninja extends their chakra flow through the cerebral nervous system of their opponent to control their minds chakra, thereby affecting their five senses. To combat the effects of Genjutsu, there are two options. The first option is for the ninja to stop the flow of chakra in their body, and then apply an even stronger power to disrupt the flow of the casters chakra. The second option is to have an outside ninja unaffected by the Genjutsu make body contact, and use their chakra to disrupt the casters flow.

**The Eight Gates**

In addition to the tenketsu, the chakra circulatory system houses eight valves responsible for regulating the flow of chakra. The Hachimon or eight gates are located along the spine, the heart and in the ninja's head. It is possible to force the body to open these gates, which allows the ninja to release ten times the usual amount of power. Unfortunately such power comes at a price, as each subsequent gate is opened, the ninja increases the damage to their body and comes closer to death. For this reason gate opening has been deemed Kinjutsu. If all eight gates are opened, the ninja gains power that surpasses the Hokage at the cost of their own life. Also even if the ninja opens fewer gates, if they do not strike a finishing blow against their opponent, they will be severely weakened and very defenseless to a counter attack. It is also unclear whether the ninja has to open all the gates in order, of if they can open a later gate and bypass the previous ones.

**[1] Kaimon (Opening Gate)**

Releases the brains restraints allowing full power usage of the body's muscles. This is opened to prepare the body to use Omote Renge. This gate is located in the head.

**[2] Kyuumon (Rest Gate)**

Raises stamina and assists in recovery after being weakened. This gate is located in the head.

**[3] Seimon (Life Gate)**

Body enters Ura Renge phase, turning their body a shade of red. This gate is located along the spine.

**[4] Shoumon (Wound Gate)**

Further increases speed and power, usage will begin to tear the body's muscles. This gate is located along the spine.

**[5] Tomon (Limit Gate)**

Further increases speed and power. This gate is located along the spine.

**[6] Keimon (View Gate)**

Further increases speed and power, body becomes able to use the Asakujaku technique. This gate is located along the spine.

**[7] Kyoumon (Wonder Gate)**

Further increases speed and power, body becomes able to use the Hirutora technique. After opening Kyoumon, blue sweat will begin to pour from the user's body. It then evaporate due to their own heat energy, causing a blue-green aura to appear around their body. This gate is located along the spine.

**[8] Shimon (Death Gate)**

Further increases speed and power, body attains Hokage-level power at the cost of their own life. This gate is located at the heart.

**Chakra Types**

**Yellow/Blue Normal Chakra:**

The normal chakra in a ninja's body has been shown two ways. In the manga the normal chakra has been referred to as a yellow color, while in the anime it's always displayed as a light blue.

**Red-Orange Kyuubi Jinchuuriki Chakra:**

Naruto had the Nine Tailed Demon Bijuu placed inside his body. When the Kyuubi chakra begins to emerge from Naruto, it takes on a red-orange color.

**Green Shousen Chakra:**

Shousen no Jutsu allows medical ninja to heal wounds by creating a healing chakra in their hands. If the ninja is highly skilled, they are able to heal more critical injuries. In the anime, when the chakra is used it takes on a green color.

**Pink-Purple Kujaku Myouhou Modified Chakra:**

Meditating around the Hidden Star meteor granted its ninja a special purple chakra. This chakra is reportedly the users own chakra which has been pulled out through training with the meteor.

**Purple Orochimaru and Cursed Seal Chakra:**

In the anime, Orochimaru's chakra and the chakra pulled out by his curse seals take on a purple color.

**White Hatake Chakra:**

Using the Hatake family tanto, white chakra would pour forth from both Kakashi and his father Sakumo.

**Chakra Modifiers**

**Hyourougan (Soldier Provision Pill):**

The soldier pill is a special medicine full of proteins and stimulants which allow a ninja to fight straight for three days and nights. The pill will temporarily increase their chakra reserves.

**Akimichi Hyourougan Pills:**

The Akimichi clan developed three pills to increase their chakra in battle. Ingesting each pill grants the clan member more chakra. By ingesting the third and final pill, the clan member will immediately burn off all the calories within their body turning it into chakra, granting them 100 times their normal strength.

**Chakra leechers/consumers:**

Various techniques and creatures feast on the chakra found in the body. The Aburame clan's Kikaichuu reside in their host's body in exchange for their chakra. These bugs will also feast on the chakra of the ninja the clan members fight, reducing their effectiveness. Tayuya's Doki also consume the chakra of their targets. Techniques have also been developed to suck out chakra, such as those used by Akadou Yoroi and Jiroubou. Akatsuki member Hoshigaki Kisame wields Samehada, a sword which also pulls out and consumes chakra.

**Jinchuuriki Creation:**

"Jinchuuriki" meaning the "power of human sacrifice", are those individuals possessing tailed demons within their bodies. The bijuu are creatures of great power and destruction, and all the ninja nations coveted that power and sought to make it their own as weapons. The hope of Jinchuuriki creation is for the human and the tailed beast to resonate together, thereby granting the human some measure of their immense power and chakra. Each beast appears to interact with their host in unique ways, and grant their host power in different amounts.

**Orochimaru's Cursed Seals:**

As a form of control, the Sound ninja Orochimaru will place cursed seals on those he wishes to grant more power. The chance of surviving the placing of the cursed seal is one in ten. Once placed the seal will grant the wearer the ability to access their real power. By releasing chakra, the seal becomes active and begins to forcibly pull out more chakra. When the wearer releases the cursed seal to activate the extra chakra, they will lose all their free will permanently over time, transforming the user into Orochimaru's slave.

**Hidden Waterfall Hero Water:**

This special water from Hidden Waterfall allows a ninja to have a ten-fold increase in chakra for a short period of time. By drinking drops of the water, the ninja of the village could increase their fighting ability to compensate for their villages lack of a strong Kage leader. Unfortunately in exchange for the power, the water also eats away at your life.

**Hidden Snow Chakra Control Device:**

Hidden Snow developed devices to let them increase and regulate the usage of chakra. This device can suck out the chakra of a captured enemy combatant, eliminating their ability to use jutsu. Elite Snow ninja and Snow leader Dotou also wore armor which enhanced their normal chakra reserves.

**Hidden Star Village Meteor:**

Approximately 200 years ago, the chakra enhancing meteor struck the Bear Country. Meditating around a meteor grants the ninja a special purple chakra. This chakra is reportedly the users own chakra which has been pulled out through training with the meteor. This chakra will first take the form of feathers which extend from the back of the ninja. These "feathers" resemble that of a peacock. The feathers in turn can be shaped and moved to the ninja's will based upon their seal usage. Because the chakra proves hazardous to the health, few ninja have mastered these techniques, and those that do soon die. The training itself has gone through periods where it was practiced and then forbidden. With the stars eventual destruction, the training and usage of the technique will probably cease.


	41. intro to jutsu

**Intro to jutsu**

**Technique Guide**

Jutsu, or skills/techniques, are the mystical arts a ninja will utilize in battle. To use a jutsu, the ninja will need to use his chakra. Chakra comes from two places. (1) the body energy inherent in your trillions of cells and (2) the mental & spiritual energy gained from exercise and experience. To perform a jutsu, the ninja will bring out and release these two energies. By forming handseals, the ninja is able manifest the desired jutsu. Because of the extensive number of hand seals and different combinations, there are thousands of potential jutsu to be discovered. Based on which jutsu the ninja uses, the type and amount of chakra will be different as would the elements you would be to employ. The five main elemental styles are also the five names for the Five Great Shinobi Countries: Fire, Wind, Lightning, Earth and Water. Each ninja has the potential to better utilize one of these styles and potentially more. A special elemental detecting paper is used to determine ones type. The paper comes from trees which are specially grown with chakra. When the ninja imbues the paper with a portion of their chakra, the paper will alter to reveal one's type. The paper will rip in two for Wind, burn for Fire, become wet for Water, fall apart for Earth and crumple for Lightning. For example Kakashi is a predisposed Lightning type, while Sasuke is both Lightning and Fire for the Uchiha clan specialty. The five elements themselves form a cyclical strong and weak relationship against each other. The element of Fire is stronger than Wind, as the usage of Wind merely increases the strength of Fire. So if a Fire jutsu came up against an equal strength Wind jutsu, the Fire jutsu is more likely to win out. Wind in turn is stronger than Lightning. Lightning is stronger than Earth and Earth in stronger than Water. Water finishes the cycle by naturally winning out over Fire. Combining elements to form new ones requires a bloodline ability or the usage of Bijuu granted powers. These new elements do not have corresponding strong/weak relationships.

**Ninjutsu - The Five Elements**

**Katon - Fire**

Katon, or Fire Element, takes the form of fire and flame attacks. These can be fire balls or extended flame throwing. Fire is typically a specialised offensive element.

**Fuuton - Wind**

Fuuton, or Wind Element, takes the form of wind based attacks. These can be huge gusts or sustained wind storms. Wind is typically a specialised offensive element, good for close to mid-range attacks.

**Raiton - Lightning**

Raiton, or Lightning Element takes the form of electrical and lightning based attacks. When used in conjunction with metal based weapons, the power becomes amplified. Lightning is good for middle to long-range attacks.

**Doton - Earth**

Doton, or Earth Element, takes the form of earth and mud based attacks. These can be walls made from mud or the ninja maneuvering himself below ground to attack his opponent from below. Earth can change the hardness composition of objects, making something hard as steel or soft as clay.

**Suiton - Water**

Suiton, or Water Element, takes the form of water based attacks. These can be walls of water used as shields or water formed into large striking jets. In this regard, Water is very diverse when it comes to shape modification.

**Bloodline and Bijuu Created Elements**

**Futton - Boil**

Futton, or Boil Element, takes the form of boiling attacks and defenses. This elemental style has been used by Godaime Mizukage. Futton is formed through the simultaneous usage of Fire and Water styles.

**Hyouton - Ice**

Hyouton, or Ice Element, takes the form of Ice attacks and defenses. This elemental style has been used by Haku and ninja from Hidden Snow, however the manga has stated this ability was unique to Haku's bloodline. Hyouton is formed through the simultaneous usage of Water and Wind styles.

**Jinton - Dust**

Jinton, or Dust Element, takes the form of dust attacks and defenses. This elemental style has been used by Tsuchikage. Though not officially confirmed, it appears to be a combination of Earth and Wind styles.

**Mokuton - Wood**

Mokuton, or Wood Element, takes the form of wood attacks and defenses. The usage of this elemental style is a hidden technique unique to Shodai Hokage and others who possess his same exact genes. Mokuton is formed through the simultaneous usage of Water and Earth styles.

**Ranton - Storm**

Ranton, or Storm Element, takes the form of laser-like attacks. This elemental style has been used by Darui. Though not officially confirmed, it appears to be a combination of Water and Lightning styles.

**Youton - Lava**

Youton, or Lava Element, takes the form of melting attacks and defenses. This elemental style has been used by the Yonbi Jinchuuriki Roushi, who developed this style with the help of his Bijuu. It has also been used by Godaime Mizukage through the use of her bloodline limit. Youton is formed through the simultaneous usage of Fire and Earth styles.

**Enton - Blaze**

Enton, or Blaze Element, takes the form of Amaterasu based attacks and defenses. The usage of this elemental style has been utilized by Uchiha Sasuke. Because of its unique Doujutsu nature, it is unknown if elements are combined to form it.

**Bloodline and Bijuu Created Elements [Anime Only]**

**Shouton - Crystal**

Shouton, or Crystal Element, takes the form of Crystal attacks and defenses. This elemental style has been used by the anime-only character Guren. It is currently unknown which styles are combined to create Shouton.

**Meiton - Dark**

Meiton, or Dark Element, takes the form of chakra absorption and release. The user can absorb the opponent's chakra to bolster their own chakra reserves. This elemental style has been used by the anime-only character Hiruko. It is currently unknown which styles are combined to create Meiton.

**Jinton - Swift**

Jinton, or Swift Element, takes the form of ultra-fast movement. It makes the user fast enough to avoid Taijutsu strikes. This elemental style has been used by the anime-only character Hiruko. It is currently unknown which styles are combined to create Jinton. Note that this jin "迅" (meaning swift) is different from the canon jin "塵" (meaning dust).

**Kouton - Steel**

Kouton, or Steel Element, takes the form of hardening the body in defense. This elemental style has been used by the anime-only character Hiruko. It is currently unknown which styles are combined to create Kouton.

**Jutsu Rankings**

**E-Rank**

E-Rank jutsu are the general skills every ninja learns at the Ninja Academy. The students are expected to know these skills before graduating to Genin.

**Examples:** Bunshin no Jutsu, Kawarimi no Jutsu, Henge no Jutsu

**D-Rank**

D-Rank jutsu are Genin-level techniques. These skills will make up most of a Genin's arsenal.

**Examples:** Kage Shuriken no Jutsu, Juujin Bunshin, Shunshin no Jutsu, Narakumi no Jutsu

**C-Rank**

C-Rank jutsu are Chuunin-level techniques. Some Genin will have one to two skills at this level, serving as their "trump cards" to pass the Chuunin Exams.

**Examples:** Kuchiyose no Jutsu, Nikudan Sensha, Shintenshin no Jutsu, Shishi Rendan

**B-Rank**

B-Rank jutsu are Jounin-level techniques. Chuunin and Special Jounin are able to utilize most jutsu at this level.

**Examples:** Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, Omote Renge, Sensatsu Suishou

**A-Rank**

A-Rank jutsu are Jounin-level and forbidden techniques. Some Jounin will develop their own unique jutsu from this level to serve as their "trump card" but these are mainly known to Kage-level ninja.

**Examples:** Chidori, Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, Juin Jutsu, Gogyou Kaiin

**S-Rank**

S-Rank jutsu are the generally forbidden or secret techniques known only to one ninja.

**Examples:** Edo Tensei, Raikiri


	42. hand seals

**Hand Seals Guide**

Jutsu, or skills/techniques, are the mystical arts a ninja will utilize in battle. To perform a jutsu, the ninja will manipulate their chakra and may use some form of hand seal. Some techniques like Taijutsu do not require hand seals, however the ninja may use them to focus their chakra to certain areas of their body. Also some Ninjutsu like Rasengan and various weapon utilizations do not require any hand seal use.

By forming hand seals, the ninja is able to mold their chakra and manifest the desired jutsu. Because of the extensive number of hand seals and different combinations, there are thousands of potential jutsu to be discovered and used. The hand seals themselves come from the twelve signs of the Chinese Zodiac. The appearance of the seals stem from Hindu and Buddhist iconography, and are called "Mudra" meaning "seal" or "sign" in Sanskrit. These hand gestures helped identify the nature and function of the deity who used them. Over time the positions and traditions changed as they were adopted and moved from country to country.

In addition to these hand seals, certain jutsu have their own unique hand and finger positions, such as the gestures used in Kage Bunshin, Shintenshin, etc.. Every ninja in the series save for one has used both hands to form seals. Haku used one-handed seals in his Hyouton bloodline limit techniques. It is unknown if this was a skill unique to the whole of the bloodline or merely Haku himself. Note this is different than the one handed chakra focusing gesture one sees a lot of ninja use.

**Ne - Rat**

Ne is the First sign of the Chinese zodiac, the Rat. It is associated with North and the month of November.

**Note:** Rat is used in the Nara clan's shadow manipulation.

**Ushi - Ox/Cow**

Ushi is the Second sign of the Chinese zodiac, the Ox. It is associated with North-Northeast and the month of December.

**Tora - Tiger**

Tora is the Third sign of the Chinese zodiac, the Tiger. It is associated with East-Northeast and the month of January.

**Note:** Tiger has been associated with Fire Element manipulation.

**U - Rabbit/Hare**

U is the Fourth sign of the Chinese zodiac, the Rabbit. It is associated with East and the month of February.

**Tatsu - Dragon**

Tatsu is the Fifth sign of the Chinese zodiac, the Dragon. It is associated with East-Southeast and the month of March.

**Mi - Snake/Serpent**

Mi is the Sixth sign of the Chinese zodiac, the Snake. It is associated with South-Southeast and the month of April.

**Note:** Snake has been associated with Earth Element manipulation.

**Uma - Horse**

Uma is the Seventh sign of the Chinese zodiac, the Horse. It is associated with South and the month of May.

**Hitsuji - Ram**

Hitsuji is the Eigth sign of the Chinese zodiac, the Sheep. It is associated with South-Southwest and the month of June.

**Note:** Ram has been officially depicted in the manga as having either the right thumb or index finger extended upwards.

**Saru - Monkey**

Saru is the Ninth sign of the Chinese zodiac, the Monkey. It is associated with West-Southwest and the month of July.

**Tori - Bird**

Tori is the Tenth sign of the Chinese zodiac, the Rooster. It is associated with West and the month of August.

**Inu - Dog**

Inu is the Eleventh sign of the Chinese zodiac, the Dog. It is associated with West-Northwest and the month of September.

**I - Boar/Hog**

I is the Twelfth sign of the Chinese zodiac, the Pig. It is associated with North-Northwest and the month of October.

**AN. I will try to post pictures of the hand signs on my profile!**


	43. blood inheritance

**Blood Inheritance**

**Kekkei Genkai (Blood Inheritance Limit)**

The Kekkei Genkai are the abilities passed down from parent to child. These genetic inheritances grant the ninja unique abilities and physical traits not found anywhere else in the world.

Also note there are **Potential Bloodlines**. These are ninja who appear to have unique genetic abilities.

**Byakugan - White Eye (Hyuuga Clan)**

**Character Use:** Hyuuga Clan, Ao  
**Rank:** -  
**Range:** -  
**Type:** Supplementary

Byakugan is the blood inheritance limit of the Hyuuga Clan. The Hyuuga clan was one of the founding noble families of Leaf village. The clan itself is said to be the ancestors of the Uchiha clan who possess the bloodline of the Sharingan eye. When the "Byakugan" is activated, the clan member gains an extra-sensory perception, which gives them penetrating sight and telescopic vision. This allows them to see the tenketsu; the internal chakra coils system 361 pressure points. This vision also grants the member a near 360° view of their surroundings, the higher the skill of the clan member, the further the distance from which they can sense incoming attacks. Unfortunately the vision does have a weakness, a small blind spot that extends outwards from the vertebra of the upper back.

The clan uses this ability in conjunction with their own chakra creating the Juuken (gentle fist) fighting style. The clan member can use their fingers or palms to emit chakra to flow into their opponents body's at the tenketsu points. When the hand draws close enough to strike, the clan member can stop or increase their opponent's chakra flow. The internal chakra coils which spread throughout the body also wrap around the internal chakra producing organs. So if the internal coils are attacked, it also damages these internal organs. Because a ninja can not train their internal body, such damage can be a critical hit for even a highly skilled ninja. The tenketsu serve as the connectors and exit points for the chakra pathways. So when they are stopped by the Hyuuga clan member, the ninja greatly loses his or her ability to utilize their chakra for jutsu.

**Hyouton Creation (Haku's Clan)**

**Character Use:** Haku  
**Rank:** -  
**Range:** -  
**Type:** Supplementary

This unnamed Ice Style ability is the blood inheritance limit of the Clan Haku hailed from in the Water Country. This unique Ice style is formed through Haku's simultaneous usage of the Water and Wind elemental styles. The citizens of the Water Country blamed the bloodline clans for the constant wars and strife. They turned against the bloodlines and murdered many of them. Clan members fled into hiding and tried to avoid using their bloodline abilities anymore for fear of being killed. Haku's mother fled her clan and married a citizen of the Water Country. When he found out that she had passed on these abilities to her son, he murdered her and came after Haku. Haku was ill-prepared to control his powers, and lashed out to protect himself. His powers took the surrounding water and formed it into an ice spike protective prison. Though his life was spared, his knee jerk response to protect himself killed his father in the process. A homeless Haku was later found by Momochi Zabuza, who saw he could exploit Haku's bloodline abilities for his own nefarious ends.

Haku's powers allow him to take water and freeze it into various forms of ice. Such an ability allows him to turn ice into senbon or into mirrors. Haku can also do many of his jutsu through one-handed seals, something practically unknown and impossible to most ninja. Haku's two primary uses of his ability is Sensatsu Suishou and Makyou Hyoushou.

Sensatsu Suishou is a Ninjutsu technique which uses nearby water to form ice senbon. Haku first kicks water into the air with his foot, and as it rises it freeze to form a "thousand" needles. With the handseal still in place, he can release the needles when needed to have them come raining down on his target.

Makyou Hyoushou is a Ninjutsu technique which uses nearby water to form long flat ice mirrors 360 degrees around the target. Haku himself then places his body inside one of the mirrors. Once inside the mirror, Haku can use the mirror reflections to confuse his target. Utilizing the reflections, Haku can almost instantaneously move from one mirror to the other. Due to the speed, his target will appear to be moving in slow motion. Because of this he can unleash numerous needles into his opponent with little difficulty. Using this technique for long periods of time however, will quickly use up Haku's chakra.

**Rinnegan - Transmigration Eye**

**Character Use:** Rikudou Sennin, Nagato (Pain)  
**Rank:** -  
**Range:** -  
**Type:** Supplementary

Rinnegan is the blood inheritance limit of Rikudou Sennin (Six Realms Sage) and his descendants. Rikudou Sennin was viewed as the original shinobi and his Doujutsu was regarded as the most venerable of the three great Doujutsu. As the original shinobi it was said he created modern Ninjutsu. The Rinnegan was regarded as a god of creation when the world was racked with chaos and as a weapon of destruction which could return everything to nothingness. Usage of the Rinnegan was said to give the user mastery over all six forms of chakra nature manipulation.

The true extent of the Rinnegan abilities are currently unknown. Rain orphan Nagato was an inheritor of the Doujutsu, and used it unconsciously when he was angry and afraid. He entered into a berserk state which allowed him to defeat a much stronger foe. It may be this same ability which allowed him to never lose a battle as "Pain," the leader of the Rain Village rebel faction and Akatsuki. Nagato in the guise of "Pain" also has the ability to control six different bodies, each of which acts as a "Realm". Nagato's ability to utilize these bodies probably gives rise to the "Transmigration" name. This is a cycle of reincarnation and rebirth seen in Hinduism and Buddhism. There are six states of rebirth in the cosmology, representing all the good and bad possibilities of life. Each of Rikudou Pain bodies acts as one of these states.

The Realms are former corpses controlled by chakra receiving piercings placed into their bodies. Upon being taken over by Nagato and joining the Pain persona, the corpse will regain "life" and bear the Rinnegan. Each Realm has one area of mastery and utilizes that as their primary jutsu. It is unknown if this is a limitation of their original body, or a side effect of the method of control. It is also unclear if this body ability is unique to the Rinnegan or simply Nagato alone.

Tendou, the Deva Realm is the body Pain uses the most. It once belonged to Nagato's friend Yahiko. This body has the ability to utilize Shinra Tensei, a jutsu capable of gravity manipulation. Nagato is able to donate some of his own life force to utilize a large scale version of this technique, which is capable of causing massive destruction. Chikushoudou, or the Animal Realm, is able to summon creatures and other individuals. After Nagato's original Animal body was killed by Jiraiya, Nagato reanimated a female corpse to become the new Animal Realm. Next is Ningendou, the Human Realm, a body which focuses more on Taijutsu. This Realm can also read the minds and remove the soul of enemies is grips. Jigokudou, the Hell Realm, is capable of utilizing a spectral hell figure capable of judging whether one if telling the truth or not. This figure can also remove the soul of the one it judges. Shuradou, or the Asura Realm, utilizes a ninja who heavily modified his body with technology. Asura is capable of unleashing missiles and laser-like blasts. Finally is Gakidou, the Hungry Ghost Realm, who uses sealing techniques to neutralize most any incoming attack, both natural and elemental.

To use these various Realms, Nagato himself will transmit his chakra from a distance away. From this controller position, he can utilize the sensory information of each body, as each Rinnegan host will share the same vision. Meaning what one Realm views, all his other bodies also view, even if their vision is damaged. By increasing the number of Rinnegan host bodies on the battlefield, Nagato will thus increase the number of viewing angles and eliminate any potential blind spots. The Rinnegan also has the ability to see invisible barriers, allowing Pain to avoid walking into traps or tripping alarms.

**Sharingan - Copying Wheel Eye (Uchiha Clan)**

**Character Use:** Uchiha Clan, Hatake Kakashi, Danzou  
**Rank:** -  
**Range:** -  
**Type:** Supplementary

Sharingan is the blood inheritance limit of the Uchiha Clan. The Uchiha are said to be descendants of the Hyuuga, with the Byakugan changing into the Sharingan over time. This doujutsu (eye skill) gives one the ability to read Genjutsu, Taijutsu and Ninjutsu and then defeat it. As such, the clan member can view a technique being performed and almost instantly memorize the movements required to be able to complete it, including the needed chakra moldings and seals used. However the clan member cannot copy techniques that are unique to another bloodline and the clan member must have a body capable of meeting the chakra and physical requirements to do the jutsu. This rarely stops the clan member though, as such stressful situations often push their limits farther and allow them to harness their full potential.

The Uchiha clan member is not granted the Sharingan at birth; it is only activated later in life, typically during a time of emotional stress in the heat of battle. The Sharingan itself can be transferred to another non-Uchiha by a medical ninja, such as happened with Leaf ninja Uchiha Obito to his teammate Hatake Kakashi. Because his body was not born to carry the Sharingan, the eye is always activated and it burns Kakashi's chakra when used. To lessen the impact of the Sharingan on Kakashi's body, he normally keeps the eye hidden and out of use. Also of note, is the fact Kakashi, a non-Uchiha, was able to advance the Sharingan from two tomoe to three tomoe after gaining the eye.

The Sharingan itself contains three tomoe (comma). A higher mastery of the Sharingan can be seen in the creation of a new tomoe in the eye, with three tomoe being the typical highest form of the eye. The rare Mangekyou form is a unique evolution of the Sharingan beyond the three tomoe form, please see its entry for more information. An eye possessing two tomoe can allow the Uchiha clan member to track the movement of an opponent and do some minor copying of an opponents attack. For avoiding incoming attacks, the Uchiha's speed and agility will greatly control whether they can move to avoid it. However, three tomoe will greatly help in this area.

Two tomoe will also allow the ninja to pierce Genjutsu and see the surrounding reality for what it really is. It can also allow the member to pierce another's body and see their chakra. While the eye is not refined enough to see the tenketsu and chakra circulatory system like the Byakugan, it can view the movement and flow of chakra. This can help them tell if a person is trapped in a Genjutsu, or if an attacker is a real threat or merely a bunshin.

An eye containing three tomoe will allow the ninja to see the image of an attacker's next move from the slightest muscle tension in their body. This prevents wasteful movement and allows the Uchiha clan member to conserve much needed chakra in battle. It allows them to synchronize their movement to strike at an area moments before their opponent is even in that spot, essentially allowing them to strike out and hit their opponent before they're even there.

Three tomoe also grants the Uchiha the ability to do Genjutsu and hypnosis after locking eyes with an enemy. This can be used to cause their opponent to do an attack of the Uchiha's choosing. This hypnosis can also be used as a Genjutsu counter, which is the ability to turn a Genjutsu spell back upon the original caster without the requirement of forming any handseals.

**Mangekyou Sharingan - Kaleidoscope Copying Wheel Eye (Uchiha Clan)**

**Character Use:** Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke, Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Madara, Uchiha Izuna  
**Rank:** -  
**Range:** -  
**Type:** Supplementary

Sharingan is the blood inheritance limit of the Uchiha Clan. The Mangekyou Sharingan is a legendary doujutsu ability which has only emerged in a few clan members in its history. There is still mystery surrounding the eye and the Uchiha clan itself. Each user develops their own unique looking Mangekyou. The requirements for gaining the Mangekyou are very controversial in nature. After Uchiha Itachi murdered his best friend Shisui he gained Mangekyou. He told his younger brother Sasuke that to gain the Mangekyou, he too would have to kill his closest friend. Itachi told Sasuke that a scroll in their clan shrine revealed the true original purpose of the clan doujutsu. This scroll and Itachi himself revealed that the former leader of their clan, Uchiha Madara and his younger brother Izuna were the first to obtain Mangekyou. Madara himself did this by killing his friend, it's assumed Izuna also killed a close comrade.

Usage of the Mangekyou techniques drains quite a bit of a user's chakra, more so than any other normal technique. Also as a result of Mangekyou usage, the bearer will slowly lose their vision. Madara lost his vision before his brother and sought to regain his power. To do so he removed Izuna's eyes and made them his own. With these new eyes, his Mangekyou took on a combined appearance of his original Mangekyou and Izuna's. These "Eternal" Mangekyou eyes returned his vision and gave him unbelievable strength. With this strength it was said Madara used Sharingan's normal ability to supress the Kyuubi and tame it.

Itachi originally told Sasuke that if he gained the Mangekyou, then there would be three people who could handle it. After the time skip in the series, Hatake Kakashi revealed he too had gained Mangekyou Sharingan. Later it was revealed that Uchiha Madara himself was still alive, and was the "third" user in Itachi's statement. What part, if any, that Kakashi and Uchiha Obito's eye plays has yet to be determined.

Itachi's three named Mangekyou techniques are Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi and Susanoo, all mythological deities. Kakashi's Mangekyou technique is named Kamui.

The Amaterasu or Goddess of the Sun technique is generated by the right Mangekyou eye. It is a Ninjutsu technique which uses the Mangekyou form to create a powerful black fire which can burn through most anything. As it has been said that anything within the Mangekyou's vision will burn to ash if consumed by the fire. The fire itself is said to burn for 7 days and 7 nights. The fire is also regarded as the strongest of Mangekyou's physical attacks.

The Tsukuyomi or God of the Moon technique is generated by the left Mangekyou eye. It is a Genjutsu technique which uses the Mangekyou form to initiate a mentally and physically harmful illusion. To utilize the illusion, the clan member will look into the eyes of his opponent and cast a Genjutsu spell on them. The spell takes place in the mind of the one affected, while the jutsu is cast the one it was cast upon is at the total mercy of the Uchiha clan member. The clan member has full control over space and time in the jutsu and can place the one affected through any hell they desire for any length desired. The technique itself only lasts for but a second in reality, but the one affected could have lasted through several days of pain. It is said only a natural born member of the Uchiha Clan can defeat it, this may mean either an Uchiha also holding the Mangekyou or one fully skilled in the three tomoe Sharingan form.

The Susanoo or God of the Sea and Storms technique is generated by both Mangekyou eyes. It is a technique which uses the Mangekyou form to create a sword wielding specter which will surround the user. This specter wields a shield for defense and a blade known as the Totsuka Sword. Anyone or anything cut by the blade will be sealed away into a Genjutsu of blissful oblivion until the end of time.

The Kamui or God's Majesty technique is used by Hatake Kakashi. With this technique, Kakashi forms a handseal to activate the Sharingan in his left eye and change it into his Mangekyou form. Kakashi then focuses on a point on the body of his target. The area around the target will then begin to warp and collapse in on itself, resulting in that area being quickly "sucked" out of existence and transported to another location.

**Mokuton Creation (Senju Hashirama)**

**Character Use:** Senju Hashirama, Yamato, Shimura Danzou  
**Rank:** -  
**Range:** -  
**Type:** Supplementary

Senju Hashirama, the Shodai Hokage, had the unique ability to mold the Earth and Water elements simultaneously. This allowed him to create Mokuton, the Wood release element. This elemental style allowed Hashirama and those with his genetic data to create and mold wood of many varied forms. This includes large entangling growths, barriers for defense and penetrating spikes. Skilled Mokuton usage allows the user to create housing structures, prisons and wooden clones.

Hashirama's genetic abilities were passed on to Yamato. Yamato was the only survivor of Orochimaru's horrific genetic experiments. Out of the 60 children experimented upon, only Yamato survived. As he grew he gained Hashirama's ability to use both Mokuton and control Bijuu. Orochimaru would later reproduce the experiment on ANBU Root leader Danzou, granting him limited Mokuton and Bijuu controlling ability after inserting some of Shodai's genetic data into his right arm. Hashirama also had the unique genetic ability to control the Bijuu, the tailed beasts of the ancient world. This ability was also passed to Yamato and Danzou, though it is unclear if this is specifically tied to Mokuton.

None of Hashirama's genetic descendants have shown the ability to use Mokuton and control the Bijuu. Neither Nawaki or Tsunade, Hashirama's grandchildren, were seen to use these abilities. It should be noted that Nawaki died at a very young age, possibly before these abilities could have manifested.

**Ranmaru's Unnamed Bloodline**

**Character Use:** Ranmaru  
**Rank:** -  
**Range:** -  
**Type:** Supplementary

Ranmaru was an orphan growing up in the Water Country. What happened to the rest of his clan is unclear, but because he grew up in the Water Country, it is possible they were killed when the populace turned against the bloodlines. His traits include penetrating vision and a unique chakra particle extension. He had the ability to use his vision abilities to penetrate the walls of his small shack and view the outside world. This ability does not appear to have the range of the Byakugan, but it actually has the ability to counter that Hyuuga trait.

Ranmaru's vision grants him a greater ability to see ones' life force, even beyond the Hyuuga's internal chakra perception. This allowed him to determine that Raiga, who had recently fallen in battle, was still alive. This was something Neji's Byakugan could not sense.

Ranmaru could also extend his chakra out in red dust-like particles to create phantoms and hide his own chakra presence. The phantoms appeared to have functionality only when used in conjunction with Raiga's Kirigakure technique. The spectral images could be granted life-like chakra flows to confuse both normal ninja and Neji's Byakugan.

**Satetsu Manipulation (Sandaime Kazekage)**

**Character Use:** Sandaime Kazekage  
**Rank:** -  
**Range:** -  
**Type:** Supplementary

This unnamed Satetsu manipulation ability is the blood inheritance limit of Sandaime Kazekage. This ability came to be known as Suna's deadliest, and granted him the honor of being called the greatest Kazekage. Seeing a previous Shukaku host manipulate sand, Kazekage surmised he could do something similar with tiny pieces of iron. Sandaime could manipulate the fine iron particles due to his ability to change his chakra into magnetic fields. Because iron is a ferromagnetic material, it could move as the magnetic field directed.

Sandaime Kazekage could thus draw the sand together into various shapes and sizes and form weapons whenever he needed. This includes piercing spikes, rain drops and large crushing blocks. When Sandaime was later made into a puppet by Sasori, the puppet master's skills allowed the puppet to retain the ability to use Satetsu.

**Shikotsu Myaku - Corpse Bone Pathways (Kaguya Clan)**

**Character Use:** Kaguya Kimimaro  
**Rank:** -  
**Range:** -  
**Type:** Supplementary

Shikotsu Myaku is the blood inheritance limit of the Kaguya Clan. The Kaguya clan hailed from the Water Country and they were known for their love of battle. They foolishly decided to challenge their home country and they were all wiped out save for Kimimaro. This clan has the ability to manipulate their bone structure. They can remove their bones at will to create weapons as strong as steel and also use their ability to spurn the creation of new bones. Kaguya Kimimaro would utilize dances which took advantage of this ability. These taijutsu techniques would mix body movement with his ability to extend bones. Kimimaro would also use his Earth Seal to expand these dance forms, granting him the ability to use his bloodline to its ultimate limit.

**Souma no Kou - Attack of an Evil Spirit Pair (Ukon and Sakon's Clan)**

**Character Use:** Sakon, Ukon  
**Rank:** -  
**Range:** -  
**Type:** Supplementary

Souma no Kou is the blood inheritance limit of the brothers Ukon and Sakon. This ability allows the brothers to break down their body at a molecular level and merge with each other. Ukon has advanced this ability with his gaining of a cursed seal. When he enters his cursed seal level two form, he can break down his body at a molecular level and fuse into the body of his victim. This assassination technique is known as Kisei Kikai. This allows him to strategically rip apart the cells of his target from the inside.

While in his level two cursed seal form, he can freely disassemble and reconstruct these cells with his chakra. When done he can use his power to reconstruct himself back to the way it was as he leaves his targets body. Unfortunately because this fusion makes him and the ninja share the same body, he can be damaged by any harm their body takes if it was not done by his careful manipulation. Though not confirmed, it appears Sakon may be able to do this in his level 2 form as well.

The brothers use their ability in their taijutsu fighting style as well, with one brother leaving the main body to attack an unknowing victim from a blindside, or an extra arm sprouting from a spot on the body to get in an undefendable strike.

**Futton and Youton Creation (Terumii Mei's Clan)**

**Character Use:** Terumii Mei  
**Rank:** -  
**Range:** -  
**Type:** Supplementary

Terumii Mei, the Godaime Mizukage, and her clan have the ability to use three elements: Earth, Fire and Water. They can use their bloodline abilities to combine these into two new elements. This first unnamed Boiling Style ability is formed through the simultaneous usage of Fire and Water. The second unnamed Dissolving Style ability is formed through the simultaneous usage of Earth and Fire. The citizens of the Water Country blamed the bloodline clans for the constant wars and strife. They turned against the bloodlines and murdered many of them. Clan members fled into hiding and tried to avoid using their bloodline abilities anymore for fear of being killed. After Godaime Mizukage came to power, the internal strife ceased, allowing her to use her abilities without fear.


	44. fuuinjutsu

**Fuuinjutsu**

**Fuuinjutsu (Sealing Techniques)**

Fuuinjutsu techniques are the Ninjutsu sealing techniques of the ninja. They allow the ninja to contain the elements and demons.

**Bijuu (Tailed Beast) Attachment (Chiyo Version - Unnamed)**

**Character Use:** Chiyo  
**Rank:** Unknown  
**Range:** -  
**Type:** Supplementary

This unnamed Fuuinjutsu technique attached the Shukaku Ichibi to Gaara's unborn body. Shukaku was attached to two Sand ninja previously by Chiyo, presumably using this same technique. To attach the demon, the technique must bring the two beings into synch, both bijuu and human. As a consequence of the attachment, Gaara's mother Karura lost her life. Akatsuki has termed the attachment of demons to an individual and the resulting loss of life a "Jinchuuriki," literally "the power of human sacrifice." Such a technique will grant the human portions of the demons power. Kazekage hoped this would create an ultimate ninja, who would have near unlimited chakra from the demon. As a result of Shukaku's attachment, the demon protects Gaara with nearby sand.

**Bijuu (Tailed Beast) Attachment (Raikage Version - Unnamed)**

**Character Use:** Sandaime Raikage  
**Rank:** Unknown  
**Range:** -  
**Type:** Supplementary

This unnamed Fuuinjutsu technique sealed the Hachibi Bijuu into its container pot. Because none of the Kumo Jinchuuriki could control the Hachibi, they lost control of the beast and it went on rampages. During these incidents, Sandaime Raikage and elite fighters would subdue the beast enough for it to be sealed away in the container pot. When this process was carried out, the Bijuu was removed from the host body, ending the host's life. Killer Bee became the first Cloud Jinchuuriki to successfully control the Hachibi.

**Danzou's Sealing Jutsu (Unnamed)**

**Character Use:** Shimura Danzou  
**Rank:** Unknown  
**Range:** -  
**Type:** Supplementary

This unnamed sealing technique is used by Danzou. After touching the skin of his target with the palm of his hand, Danzou will secretly place a seal on their body. This seal can then be activated a short time later. When activated, the seal will expand to spead over the target's body and bind them in place. With them bound, Danzou can attack at leisure. The seal can be overcome with a powerful enough chakra like a manifestation of Susanoo.

**Fuuin Teppeki - Sealed Iron Wall**

**Character Use:** Chiriku  
**Rank:** B  
**Range:** -  
**Type:** Defense

Fuuin Teppeki is a Fuuinjutsu technique used to Fire Temple monk Chiriku. This seal has been placed on the statues flanking the door to form a barrier. The monk's Senzoku no Sai allows them to remove the barrier as needed. A powerful direct strike to the iron gates can also remove the barrier.

**Fuuja Houin - Evil Sealing Method**

**Character Use:** Hatake Kakashi  
**Rank:** A  
**Range:** Close (0m ~ 5m)  
**Type:** Supplementary

Fuuja Houin is a Fuuinjutsu technique used to counter-act the effects of a cursed seal. The ninja writes the needed seal characters on the ground and body of the person cursed with the seal. The ninja then forms the needed hand seals and places his hand over the cursed seal and then activates the written seal. The seal characters will then retreat to surround the cursed seal in a circular seal. Though the Fuuja Houin can work well against lesser seals, it will not be able to fully stop a cursed seal placed by a powerful, skilled ninja.

**Fuujutsu Kyuuin - Sealing Technique Absorption Seal**

**Character Use:** Pain  
**Rank:** -  
**Range:** Close (0m ~ 5m)  
**Type:** Defense

Fuujutsu Kyuuin is a Fuuinjutsu technique used by Pain to absorb the substance of incoming attacks. This seal will absorb both plain chakra and elemental attacks. He does this by reversing his chakra flow to draw the external attack deep within his body and nullify it.

**Fuuka Houin - Fire Sealing Method**

**Character Use:** Jiraiya  
**Rank:** B  
**Range:** Close (0m ~ 5m)  
**Type:** Supplementary

Fuuka Houin is a Fuuinjutsu technique that allows the ninja to seal away a nearby fire. After unrolling a scroll to hold the fire, the ninja writes the needed sealing incantation onto the scroll. Then by forming the needed handseals, a vapor will emanate from the scroll to encompass the fire and take it back to the scroll for sealing.

**Fuukoku Houin - Dark Sealing Method**

**Character Use:** Sakon  
**Rank:** B  
**Range:** Close (0m ~ 5m)  
**Type:** Supplementary

Fuukoku Houin is a Fuuinjutsu technique utilized by the Sound Four. This seal is used in conjunction with the Shikokumujin. After the Sound Four seal the individual in the container, they further add this seal as another layer of protection. To create the seal, the Sound member will write the incantation in blood on the sealing paper and then attach it to the container. Finally the Sound member will form the needed hand seal and activate it.

**Genryuu Kyuu Fuujin - Complete Nine Mystical Dragon Seal**

**Character Use:** Pain  
**Rank:** S  
**Range:** -  
**Type:** Supplementary

Genryuu Kyuu Fuujin is a Fuuinjutsu technique utilized by Akatsuki. To further their goals, they seek to capture all the "jinchuuriki," literally "the power of human sacrifice" a.k.a. demon possessors such as Uzumaki Naruto and Gaara. Akatsuki seeks to use the bijuu (tailed demon beasts) for their unique abilites. Once they capture one of the jinchuuriki, they will bring them to a hidden location. All nine members need not be physically present, they can use their astral projection technique to transport a spectral form of themselves into the cave.

The members will first summon the huge "king of hell" statue. This statue has its mouth bound and eyes covered. Once they begin the technique, the mouth binding will fall away and nine spectral dragons will emerge from its mouth to strike the jinchuuriki. This will then begin the extraction process. With the absence of Orochimaru, the process will take three straight day and nights. During this period the members will release the same exact amount of power as that of the bijuu, this synchronization will thus allow its removal. As the extraction continues, the statues eyes will open to reveal the current status of previous jinchuriki captures, with irises appearing in the eyes to apparently represent a capture.

**Gofuu Kekkai - Five Seal Barrier**

**Character Use:** Pain  
**Rank:** C  
**Range:** Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m), Far (10m+)  
**Type:** Supplementary

Gofuu Kekkai is a Fuuinjutsu technique utilized by Akatsuki. The five "kin" (prohibition) seals act together to form a barrier to the entrance of their cave. The cave door itself is marked with one tag, and four other tags are located within a few hundred meters of each other. To remove the barrier, all five tags must be removed at the same moment.

Knowing that the barrier has this weakness, Akatsuki added a further protection, in Kyoumen Shuuja no Jutsu. When the four surrounding tags are removed, a doppelganger of the person who removed it will emerge from the ground and battle them. The doppelganger can utilize all the same moves as the original, even bloodline techniques.

**Gogyou Fuuin - Five Elements Seal**

**Character Use:** Orochimaru  
**Rank:** A  
**Range:** Close (0m ~ 5m)  
**Type:** Supplementary  
**Note:** These are the five elements in Chinese philosophy

Gogyou Fuuin is a Fuuinjutsu technique used by the Sannin Orochimaru. Orochimaru forms an elemental seal on each of his fingers, one for each of the following five "elements": water, metal, earth, fire and wood. He used this odd numbered seal to disrupt the affects of the even numbered Shishou Fuuin placed on Naruto's stomach by the Fourth Hokage. The Gogyou Fuuin would disrupt the Shishou Fuuin's ability to let the Kyuubi's chakra blend into Naruto's chakra.

**Gogyou Kaiin - Five Elements Unseal**

**Character Use:** Jiraiya  
**Rank:** A  
**Range:** Close (0m ~ 5m)  
**Type:** Supplementary  
**Note:** These are the five elements in Chinese philosophy

Gogyou Kaiin is a Fuuinjutsu technique used by the Leaf Sannin Jiraiya. Jiraiya forms an elemental unseal on each of his fingers, one for each of the follwoing five "elements": water, metal, earth, fire and wood. He then applies his hand with force to the Gogyou Fuuin to remove it.

**Hakke no Fuuin Shiki - Eight Divination Signs Seal Style**

**Character Use:** Fourth Hokage  
**Rank:** -  
**Range:** Close (0m ~ 5m)  
**Type:** Supplementary

Hakke no Fuuin Shiki was a Fuuinjutsu technique used by the Fourth Hokage. The Hakke no Fuuin Shiki was used in conjunction with the Shiki Fuujin technique to seal the Kyuubi demon within the stomach of Naruto. The Hakke no Fuuin Shiki allows the two Shishou Fuuin to leak the Kyuubi chakra back into Naruto's own chakra.

**Infuuin • Kai - Secret Mark Seal • Release**

**Character Use:** Tsunade  
**Rank:** S  
**Range:** -  
**Type:** Supplementary

Infuuin • Kai is a Fuuinjutsu technique developed by Tsunade that allows her to use the Souzou Saisei technique. Over a period of time, Tsunade will focus and build up chakra in the seal mark on her forehead. The release command will disperse the seal and allow the stored chakra to pump back into her body.

**Juin Jutsu - Cursed Seal Technique**

**Character Use:** Orochimaru, Hyuuga Main House  
**Rank:** A  
**Range:** Close (0m ~ 5m)  
**Type:** Supplementary

For further information on Juin Jutsu, please consult the **Cursed Seal Guide**. Caution! Major spoilers!

**Kyuubi Chakra Seal (Unnamed)**

**Character Use:** Jiraiya, Hatake Kakashi  
**Rank:** -  
**Range:** Close (0m ~ 5m)  
**Type:** Supplementary

This unnamed Kyuubi chakra sealing tag was given to Hatake Kakashi by the Sannin Jiraiya. When Jiraiya and Naruto left to train for two and a half years, Naruto began to further develop his ability to call on the chakra of the Kyuubi. Unfortunately the power of the Kyuubi would become too much, turning Naruto more feral and animalistic than ever before. When Naruto would lose control, the Kyuubi chakra would pour forth, and a tail would appear as the Kyuubi chakra increased. This special tag is placed on Naruto's forehead to stop this process. It will quickly begin to weaken Naruto and cut off the intense power of the Kyuubi.

**Sanbou Kyuukai - Three Buddhist Treasures Vacuum Destruction**

**Character Use:** Chiyo (Chikamatsu Puppets)  
**Rank:** B  
**Range:** Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m)  
**Type:** Attack  
**Fun Fact:** The three treasures are the Buddha, priesthood and spirtual acts, the very kanji marking the mouths of these three puppets.

Sanbou Kyuukai is a Fuuinjutsu technique used by three of puppet master Chiyo's Chikamatsu puppets. The puppets come together to form a pyramid. After forming a hand seal, a great suction will draw in all the surrounding targets to the area between their bodies. Once the sucked in materials reach this area they are broken down into nothingness in the swirling vortex.

**Shiki Fuujin - Corpse Spirit Sealing Method**

**Character Use:** Fourth Hokage, Third Hokage  
**Rank:** S  
**Range:** Close (0m ~ 5m)  
**Type:** Attack

Shiki Fuujin is a Fuuinjutsu technique developed by the Fourth Hokage. A variation of this technique was used to seal the Kyuubi within Naruto. The technique was taught to the Third Hokage who later used it in battle. After calling forth the Shinigami (Death God) with the proper handseals, the user will hand over their soul in exchange for the Death God removing the soul from his target. The ultimate sacrificial jutsu, this technique can be used by a Kage Bunshin, but the Death God will still remove the original caster's soul.

With the jutsu activated, a spectral form of the caster will appear in front of the Death God. The Death God will push his arm through this spectral body, and the arm will extend from the chest of the real caster. This forces the caster to be close or grasping his target. The arm will reach out into the body of the target, and draw their soul from their body. If the Death God is unable to remove the whole soul because of the near death of the caster, it can remove it's knife and merely slice off a portion of the spectral form's soul to consume. This will render the targets corresponding body part dead and useless. The soul portion removed will then be sealed within the chest of the caster. Both the soul of the target and the caster will never pass into the afterlife. They will be condemned to suffer in the Death God's stomach for all eternity, locked in a hated combat, never to escape.

**Shikoku Mujin - Four Dark Mist Array**

**Character Use:** Jiroubou, Kidoumaru, Sakon, Tayuya  
**Rank:** B  
**Range:** -  
**Type:** Supplementary

Shikoku Mujin is a Fuuinjutsu technique utilized by the Sound Four. This special barrier jutsu is used in conjunction with the Seishingan drug. Normally the drug causes death, but the barrier softens the effect to a temporary coma. This forceably allows the body to be able to handle a level two cursed seal.

**Shikoku Fuuin - Finger Engraving Seal**

**Character Use:** Jiraiya  
**Rank:** C  
**Range:** Close (0m ~ 5m)  
**Type:** Supplementary

Shikoku Fuuin is a Fuuinjutsu technique used by the Leaf Sannin Jiraiya. By forming the needed sealing chakra on his finger, Jiraiya can engrave a message into an object.

**Shishi Heikou - Lion Closing Roar**

**Character Use:** Chiyo  
**Rank:** A  
**Range:** Close (0m ~ 5m)  
**Type:** Supplementary

Fuuinjutsu • Shishi Heikou is created by one of the ten Chikamatsu puppets. This seal prevents the one sealed from manipulating chakra. There are two methods for this seal.

In the first, the puppet will expel a hazy orb from its mouth which can be thrown. While flying through the air, the orb will lose it's haze and grow in size to a huge gaping beast-like head. The large teeth can grab ahold of the person it hits and pin them to a wall. Once the it impacts the wall, it will immediately release the seal onto the surface.

In the second form, the main puppet will expel the seal from its mouth onto a surface it is touching.

**Shishou Fuuin - Four Image Seal**

**Character Use:** Fourth Hokage  
**Rank:** Unknown  
**Range:** Close (0m ~ 5m)  
**Type:** Supplementary

Shishou Fuuin was a Fuuinjutsu technique used by the Fourth Hokage. The Shishou Fuuin was used in conjunction with the Shiki Fuujin technique to seal the Kyuubi demon within the stomach of Naruto. The Hakke no Fuuin Shiki was used to make the two Shishou Fuuin allow the escape of the Kyuubi's chakra back into Naruto's own chakra. This allows Naruto to draw on the chakra of the Kyuubi and still keep the Kyuubi itself imprisoned. Naruto can access this chakra whenever he experiences heightened emotions or when his own chakra is drained.

**Tensha Fuuin • Amaterasu - Transcription Seal • Goddess of the Sun (Heavenly Illumination)**

**Character Use:** Uchiha Itachi  
**Rank:** -  
**Range:** Close (0m ~ 5m)  
**Type:** Supplementary

Tensha Fuuin • Amaterasu is a Fuuinjutsu technique utilized by Uchiha Itachi. Seeking to protect his brother from Uchiha Madara, Itachi sealed his Amaterasu within his younger brother's left eye. Upon coming into contact with Madara's Sharingan, Sasuke's eye will begin to bleed and activate a Mangekyou resembling Itachi's. This Mangekyou will then unleash Amaterasu's black flames on Madara.

**Ura Shishou - Reverse Four Image Seal**

**Character Use:** Shimura Danzou  
**Rank:** Unknown  
**Range:** Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m), Far (10m+)  
**Type:** Supplementary  
**Fun Note:** The activation seals take the form of the four images, which are strong yin and weak yin, strong yang and weak yang.

Ura Shishou is a Fuuinjutsu technique utilized by Danzou. This jutsu acts as Danzou's final jutsu, set to activate upon his death. When used, anything within the sphere of activation would be sucked away into his body and sealed away permanently.


	45. genjutsu

**Genjutsu**

**Genjutsu (Illusion Techniques)**

Genjutsu techniques are the illusion techniques of a ninja, they normally require hand seals. Genjutsu will use hypnotism to cause hallucinations in others. By causing such illusions they can cause their target mental pain and suffering just as real as physical hurt. Genjutsu is created when a ninja extends their chakra flow through the cerebral nervous system of their opponent to control their minds chakra, thereby affecting their five senses.

To combat the effects of Genjutsu, there are two options. The first option is for the ninja to stop the flow of chakra in their body, and then apply an even stronger power to disrupt the flow of the casters chakra. The second option is to have an outside ninja unaffected by the Genjutsu make body contact, and use their chakra to disrupt the casters flow.

**Izanagi - Forefather God**

**Character Use:** Rikudou Sennin, Shimura Danzou, Uchiha Madara  
**Rank:** -  
**Note:** Special Bloodline Technique  
**Range:** Close (0m ~ 5m)  
**Type:** Supplementary  
**Fun Note:** In myth, the god Izanagi beget the gods Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi and Susanoo.

Izanagi, named for a god who helped spawn many islands and deities, is a Genjutsu technique which was declared a Kinjutsu by the Uchiha Clan. Using Izanagi grants the user the ability to turn wounds and disadvantages into nothing more than dream. It also makes attacks and advantageous maneuvers real, thus giving one complete control over their own reality through an illusion cast on themselves. The creative power of Izanagi was first used the Rikudou Sennin. Izanagi uses the mind and spiritual power of Yin to shape reality, and the vitality and physical power of Yang to give it life. The Rikudou used that same power to create the Bijuu from the Juubi. The Rikudou's powers were passed on to the Uchiha and Senju, and only one containing both of their power can use the jutsu.

When jutsu is cast on one's own self, any damage received while it is active is negated. Their crippled form will shudder away like an illusion into nothingness while they appear unharmed away from the danger. For those who do not possess the Rinnegan, using the jutsu has a drawback, as using the jutsu will cause their vision to be lost forever. This result caused the Uchiha to declare it forbidden.

The jutsu normally has a short time limit which varies from Uchiha clan member to clan member. This was extended through the experimentation of Orochimaru, which granted almost a minute of immortality for each eye sacrificed. This was used to full effect when ANBU Root leader Danzou had a portion of Senju Hashirama and numerous viable Sharingans implanted in his right arm. This extended time was active at the cost of an ongoing drain on Danzou's chakra. So when active, it allowed him to absorb numerous fatal attacks at the cost of one of the Sharingan eyes permanently closing on his arm and becoming useless. Should Danzou need to conserve chakra and protect the eyes, he would cancel the jutsu and attempt to avoid critical hits.

**Kakkou's Genjutsu Interrogation Technique (Unnamed)**

**Character Use:** Kakkou  
**Rank:** -  
**Range:** Close (0m ~ 5m)  
**Type:** Supplementary

Hidden Rock ninja Kakkou used this Genjutsu interrogation technique on Leaf kunoichi Rin. Because it was a war-time situation, Kakkou hoped he could extract troop movements and battle plans from the young ninja. To try and break her will, he put her under a Genjutsu sensory spell. Because of Rin's strong will she was able to resist the pressure and not reveal any information.

**Kamira's Genjutsu (Unnamed)**

**Character Use:** Kamira  
**Rank:** -  
**Range:** Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m)  
**Type:** Attack  
**Special Note:** Movie Two Only

This unnamed Genjutsu is a technique used by Kamira. Kamira will cause the area around the target to be enveloped by darkness. Once inside the black space, the target will see grotesque figures said to be tortured criminals, the previous victims of the technique. These grotesqueries will reach out and grab a hold of the target. They will then be thrown into the void to the mercy of a spectral dragon. The horrifying oni can even extend from the targets own body to attack them. All aimed at transfixing the victim with fear and shock while Kamira herself chokes and kills the target.

**Kasumi Juusha no Jutsu - Mist Servant Technique**

**Character Use:** Kagari, Mubi, Oboro  
**Rank:** D  
**Range:** Close (0m ~ 5m)  
**Type:** Supplementary

Kasumi Juusha no Jutsu is a Genjutsu technique that creates false attackers to delay and confuse the enemy. Though these servants are not real, the actual ninja is able to remain hidden and throw kunai and shuriken matching the movements of the servants. This makes it appear the false servants are capable of attacking. When the enemy attempts to attack the servant, they will merely disrupt the servants illusion body but not destroy it.

**Kokohi no Jutsu - False Place Technique**

**Character Use:** Hagane Kotetsu  
**Rank:** C  
**Range:** Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m), Far (10m+)  
**Type:** Supplementary

Kokohi no Jutsu is a simple Genjutsu technique which changes the appearance of a nearby object.

**Kokuangyou no Jutsu - Journey into Black Darkness Technique**

**Character Use:** First Hokage (Manga), Second Hokage (Anime)  
**Rank:** A  
**Range:** Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m)  
**Type:** Supplementary

Kokuangyou no Jutsu is a Genjutsu technique which causes the ninja's opponent to be enveloped in total darkness. While in the black void, the ninja will be unable to see any incoming attack or threat.

**Kori Shinchuu no Jutsu - Sly Mind Affect Technique**

**Character Use:** Kagari, Mubi, Oboro  
**Rank:** C  
**Range:** Mid (5m ~ 10m), Far (10m+)  
**Type:** Supplementary

Kori Shinchuu no Jutsu is a Genjutsu technique which causes the target to travel around in circles. If the ninja is unable to detect the illusion very quickly, they can become exhausted mentally and physically when they are unable to reach their desired target by traveling along the same path over and over.

**Kurama Clan String Bean Bind (Unnamed)**

**Character Use:** Kurama Clan  
**Rank:** -  
**Range:** Close (0m ~ 5m)  
**Type:** Supplementary  
**Special Note:** Anime Only

This unnamed String Bean Bind is a Genjutsu technique user by the Kurama Clan. After forming the needed handseals, the target will see bean vines grow from the ground. These vines will snake and wind all around the victims body, lifting them into the air. A bean pod will raise and open to reveal the clan member with weapon in hand ready to strike. A skilled Genjutsu user can reverse the technique and escape its effects.

**Kurenai's Flower Petal Dissolve (Unnamed)**

**Character Use:** Yuuhi Kurenai  
**Rank:** -  
**Range:** Close (0m ~ 5m)  
**Type:** Supplementary  
**Special Note:** Anime Only

This unnamed flower petal technique is a Genjutsu utilized by the Leaf Jounin Yuuhi Kurenai. If Kurenai becomes trapped in a Genjutsu or wants to appear to be trapped she can disperse into a shower of flower petals. With this technique these petals will fly around and consume her targets, dissolving their bodies away.

**Kurenai's Flower Petal Escape (Unnamed)**

**Character Use:** Yuuhi Kurenai  
**Rank:** -  
**Range:** Close (0m ~ 5m)  
**Type:** Supplementary  
**Special Note:** Anime Only

This unnamed flower petal technique is a Genjutsu utilized by the Leaf Jounin Yuuhi Kurenai. If Kurenai comes under attack, she can use this technique to cover her escape. After forming the needed hand seals, Kurenai's body will disperse into a shower of flower petals. These petals will confuse and distract her opponent while she escapes or hides.

**Magen • Gamarinshou - Demonic Illusion • Toad Confrontation Singing**

**Character Use:** Shima + Fukasaku  
**Rank:** -  
**Range:** Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m), Far (10m+)  
**Type:** Attack, Supplementary

Magen • Gamarinshou is a Genjutsu utilized by Fukasaku and Shima. The Genjutsu affects the user by attacking their sense of hearing. By combining their voices into a melody only toad's can sing, they can bind the body and mind of the one who hears it. The victims will feel themselves trapped within a binding cube held in place by four large toads. While under the Genjutsu, they will be vulnerable to outside attack. The Genjutsu's weakness stems from the length of time it takes for the toad's to come into harmony, and that as a hearing-based Genjutsu, it gives away their location immediately.

**Magen • Jigoku Gouka no Jutsu - Demonic Illusion • Hell Fire Technique**

**Character Use:** Akadou Yoroi  
**Rank:** -  
**Range:** Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m)  
**Type:** Supplementary  
**Special Note:** Anime Only

agen • Jigoku Gouka no Jutsu is a Genjutsu technique that causes its target to see a vision of fire. After Yoroi forms the needed handseals, a huge ball of fire will descend from the sky to envelope his target. The victims of the genjutsu will believe they are being engulfed by a torrent of fire and flee their location for safety

**Magen • Jubaku Satsu - Demonic Illusion • Tree Binding Death**

**Character Use:** Yuuhi Kurenai  
**Rank:** B  
**Range:** Close (0m ~ 5m)  
**Type:** Supplementary

Magen • Jubaku Satsu is a Genjutsu technique utilized by the Leaf Jounin Yuuhi Kurenai. After forming the needed hand seals, Kurenai will disappear and approach her target. Once near her target, a tree will grow at their feet and its branches will bind them so they can no longer move. Once the illusion makes them believe they are captured, Kurenai will appear from the tree itself and stab her target with a kunai.

**Magen • Kasegui no Jutsu - Demonic Illusion • Shackling Stakes**

**Character Use:** Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke  
**Rank:** -  
**Note:** Special Bloodline Technique  
**Range:** Close (0m ~ 5m)  
**Type:** Supplementary

Magen • Kasegui no Jutsu is a Genjutsu technique unique to the Uchiha bloodline Sharingan holders. After activating their Sharingan, the clan member will look into the eyes of their target to bind them with a paralyzing illusion. This illusion takes the form of giant spikes which stake them in place and restrict their movement. A powerful enough ninja will be able to fight the bind to give themselves an opportunity to gain freedom.

**Magen • Kyouten Chiten - Demonic Illusion • Mirror Heaven and Earth Change**

**Character Use:** Uchiha Itachi  
**Rank:** -  
**Note:** Special Bloodline Technique  
**Range:** Close (0m ~ 5m)  
**Type:** Supplementary

Magen • Kyouten Chiten is a Genjutsu technique unique to the Uchiha bloodline Sharingan holders. Using the copy and counter functions of the Sharingan eye, the Uchiha clan member can stop the sensory spell cast on their body and reverse it back on their opponent.

**Magen • Narakumi no Jutsu - Demonic Illusion • Hell Viewing Technique**

**Character Use:** Hatake Kakashi  
**Rank:** D  
**Range:** Close (0m ~ 5m)  
**Type:** Supplementary

Magen • Narakumi no Jutsu is a Genjutsu technique that causes its target to see a horrifying vision. The ninja will use the serpent hand seal to cause a circle of leaves to spin and envelop the target and then fall away. Once cast the world will appear normal to the target until they see the illusion.

**Mateki • Mugen Onsa - Demon Flute • Illusion Tune Chains**

**Character Use:** Tayuya  
**Rank:** B  
**Range:** Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m), Far (10m+)  
**Type:** Supplementary

Mateki • Mugen Onsa is a Genjutsu technique utilized by the Sound ninja Tayuya. To use this illusion she needs to enter her cursed seal level two form. When she plays the music for this illusion on her flute, her opponent's mind enters a barren wasteland. While in this illusion the ninja feels retrained by chains which bind the user as their skin and muscle begins to melt off their bones. Because they feel restrained in the illusion, they are retrained in real life as well.

**Nehan Shouja no Jutsu - Temple of Nirvana Technique**

**Character Use:** Kabuto  
**Rank:** A  
**Range:** Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m), Far (10m+)  
**Type:** Supplementary

Nehan Shouja no Jutsu is a Genjutsu technique that allows the caster to place a large body of people into a unconscious state. The target can avoid the spell by forming and using the dispel skill.

**Raigen Raikouchuu - Lightning Illusion Lightning Flash Pillar**

**Character Use:** Shii  
**Rank:** Unknown  
**Range:** Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m), Far (10m+  
**Type:** Supplementary

Raigen Raikouchuu is a Genjutsu technique that generates a large flash of light which blinds the enemy. Shii will first do a string of hand seals, then he generates a large pillar of lightning which hinders the eyesight of his target. Shii will use this jutsu in conjunction with fellow ninja, as the act of blinding his targets will grant an opening for his comrades to strike. Like many Genjutsu, the Sharingan can pierce the illusion and defeat it.

**Shiin's Kanashibari Music (Unnamed)**

**Character Use:** Shiin  
**Rank:** -  
**Range:** Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m)  
**Type:** Supplementary  
**Special Note:** Anime Only

This unnamed Genjutsu technique is used by Rice Field Country ninja Shiin. Using his clan's well known musical abilities, Shiin will play a tune on his flute which will bind in place anyone he targets.

**Tsukuyomi - God of the Moon**

**Character Use:** Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke  
**Rank:** -  
**Special Note:** Special Bloodline Technique  
**Range:** Close (0m ~ 5m)  
**Type:** Supplementary

Tsukuyomi, named for the God of the Moon, is a Genjutsu technique which uses the Mangekyou form of the Sharingan eye to generate a powerful illusion. This jutsu is generated by the left Mangekyou eye. This highly advanced technique can not be used extensively because of the toll it places on the user. To utilize the illusion, the clan member will look into the eyes of his opponent and cast a Genjutsu spell on them. The illusion takes place in the mind of the one affected, while under the jutsu the victim is at the total mercy of the user. The user has full control over space and time in the jutsu and can place the one affected through any hell they desire for any length desired. The technique itself only lasts for but a second in reality, but the one affected could have lasted through several days of torture.

It is said only a natural born member of the Uchiha Clan can overcome the illusion. To counter the technique, however, Mangekyou is not required. A highly trained normal Sharingan user can break the illusion, causing the Mangekyou user to experience additional weakness from using it.

**Utakata - Ephemeral**

**Character Use:** Uchiha Itachi  
**Rank:** Unknown  
**Range:** Close (0m ~ 5m)  
**Type:** Supplementary

Utakata is a Genjutsu technique utilized by Akatsuki member Uchiha Itachi. Itachi will start this technique by using only one finger on his right hand. His target does not have to look into his eyes, a glance at the hand itself will be enough. Once inside the illusion, he can control the visions the ninja sees. This illusion can also be used to play on the fears of the target, causing them to see and hear those who they care about degrade them.


	46. ninjutsu ab

**Ninjutsu**

**Ninjutsu (Secrecy and Skill Techniques)**

Ninjutsu techniques are the secrecy and skill techniques of a ninja. Ninjutsu techniques normally require hand seals of some form.

**Aburame Clan Nano-Scale Poisonous Insects (Unnamed)**

**Character Use:** Aburame Shikuro, Aburame "Torune"  
**Rank:** Unknown  
**Note:** Secret Clan Technique  
**Range:** Close (0m ~ 5m)  
**Type:** Attack

This unnamed Ninjutsu technique is hidden technique known by select members of the Aburame Clan. These members carry microscopic size poisonous bugs through their body which they can pass on to other through skin contact. Upon infecting their target, the cells attacked by the bugs in that area will be destroyed and cause great pain to the victim. The clan members who use the jutsu also possess the necessary antibodies to heal their victims. Should a comrade become infected, they can touch the damaged area and remove the poisonous bugs. Because the bugs spread through skin contact, the Clan members can remove clothing and disburse the bugs throughout their body, greatly increasing the surface area for possible infection.

**Akahigi • Hyakki no Souen - Red Secret Technique • Performance of the Hundred Puppets**

**Character Use:** Sasori  
**Rank:** S  
**Range:** Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m), Far (10m+)  
**Type:** Attack, Defense

Akahigi • Hyakki no Souen is a Ninjutsu technique used by puppet master Sasori that is said to have brought down a whole country. The skill of a puppet master is said to be proportional to the number of puppets they can manipulate at one time. In his puppet form, Sasori has been able to greatly increase the number of chakra strings he can emit from his body at one time. A normal puppet master like Chiyo limits herself to ten strings and puppets, focusing on quality over quantity. For Sasori, this technique goes for the brute force approach, seeking to overwhelm his opponent.

To start the technique, Sasori will remove the summoning scroll from his back. Opening his right chest compartment, he will emit approximately a hundred chakra strings to reach into the scroll and control the puppets. These puppets are former opponents of Sasori's who he has made into hitokugutsu puppets. This allows the puppets to retain the skills and abilities they used in life. For that reason many of the puppets will retain the weapons they once used.

**Akahigi • Kiki Sankaku - Red Secret Technique • Machine Triangles**

**Character Use:** Kankurou  
**Rank:** -  
**Range:** Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m), Far (10m+)  
**Type:** Attack

Akahigi • Kiki Sankaku is a Ninjutsu technique utilized by the Sand ninja Kankurou. After bringing his Sasori puppet before him, Kankurou will remove Sasori's head and open his palm compartments to unleash a torrent of triangular blades. These blades will have explosive bombs attached, so upon reaching their designated target, they will explode.

**Amagumo - Raining Spiders**

**Character Use:** Kidoumaru  
**Rank:** B  
**Range:** Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m), Far (10m+)  
**Type:** Attack  
**Fun Note:** Kumo/Gumo can mean "cloud" as well. Giving the technique a double meaning, "Raining Spiders" or "Rain Cloud".

Amagumo is a Ninjutsu technique utilized by the Sound ninja Kidoumaru. After Kidoumaru summons his giant spider, it will release an egg sac full of "baby" spiders. These large spiders will then rain down upon his opponent. The spiders will spin a strand of webbing as they fall, as they circle the opponent the webbing can stick and bind onto the target.

**Amaterasu - Goddess of the Sun**

**Character Use:** Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke  
**Rank:** -  
**Note:** Special Bloodline Technique  
**Range:** Close (0m ~ 5m)  
**Type:** Attack

Amaterasu, named for the Goddess of the Sun, is a Ninjutsu technique which uses the Mangekyou form of the Sharingan eye to create a powerful black fire. This jutsu is generated by the right Mangekyou eye. It has been said that anything within the Mangekyou's vision will burn to ash if consumed by the fire. The fire itself is said to burn for 7 days and 7 nights. Because of the amount of chakra needed to use the technique, it can only be used on a very limited basis daily. Though it is regarded as the strongest of Mangekyou's physical attacks, usage of the ability will degrade the eye further and lead the user to blindness.

**Ankoku Ijutsu - Darkness Medicine**

**Character Use:** Kusuna  
**Rank:** Unknown  
**Range:** -  
**Type:** Supplementary  
**Special Note:** Movie Four Only

Ankoku Ijutsu is a medical Ninjutsu technique. To utilize this technique, Kusuna will first be under the influence of Yomi's evil medically enhanced chakra. This will allow him to expel the chakra slugs inhabiting his body. He will then use these snakes to manipulate the scalpels he will use to kill his victim. The medical technique is so skilled, that no external marks are left upon the body.

**Arijigoku - Inescapable Hell**

**Character Use:** Fudou  
**Rank:** Unknown  
**Range:** Close (0m ~ 5m)  
**Type:** Attack  
**Special Note:** Anime Only

Doton • Arijigoku is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Earth Element. After forming the needed hand seal, Fudou will create a conical crater below his opponent. This twisting, sinking pit will pull the target below ground to imprison and suffocate them.

**Arijigoku no Jutsu - Ant-Lion Technique**

**Character Use:** Fuuma Kagerou  
**Rank:** Unknown  
**Range:** Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m)  
**Type:** Attack  
**Fun Note:** This technique mimics how a real ant-lion catches its meal.  
**Special Note:** Anime Only

Ninpou: Arijigoku no Jutsu is a Ninjutsu technique used by Kagerou. Living up to the "Kagerou" (ant-lion) name, Kagerou will form a large conical crater in the ground which will draw and trap careless opponents.

**Atsugai - Pressure Damage**

**Character Use:** Kakuzu  
**Rank:** B  
**Range:** Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m), Far (10m+)  
**Type:** Attack

Fuuton • Atsugai is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Wind Element. After releasing his black Wind elemental from his body, Kakuzu will use the spirit to release a large wind blast. Working in conjunction with his partner Hidan, they can make use of Hidan's immortality to have Hidan get in close to their target and pin them down while the blast hits them both. Hidan will survive the blast but their target will normally not be as lucky.

**Ayametori - Pattern Links**

**Character Use:** Monju  
**Rank:** Unknown  
**Range:** Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m), Far (10m+)  
**Type:** Attack  
**Fun Note:** This technique is a play on "ayatori" or the cat's cradle string figure.  
**Special Note:** Anime Only

Ninpou: Ayametori is a Ninjutsu technique used by Shinobazu member Monju. Monju uses wire to form complex string figure designs with his hands. The wire itself is said to be stronger than steel. The figure Monju creates can then be launched from the string as a powerful cutting attack.

**Ayatsuito no Jutsu - String Reeling Technique**

**Character Use:** Uchiha Sasuke, Hatake Kakashi  
**Rank:** Unknown  
**Range:** Close (0m ~ 5m)  
**Type:** Supplementary

Ayatsuito no Jutsu is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing wire. This string can be used in rappeling, or as a method to tie down and restrict the movement of an opponent. The Uchiha clan also utilizes the wire in their Sharingan Soufuusha Sannotachi technique. The wire allows the clan member to pin down an opponent, and then unleash a torrent of fire upon them.

**Baika no Jutsu - Multi-Size Technique**

**Character Use:** Akimichi Choji, Akimichi Chouza  
**Rank:** -  
**Note:** Secret Clan Technique  
**Range:** -  
**Type:** Supplementary

Baika no Jutsu is a Ninjutsu technique used by the Akimichi clan. Using this technique the clan member can alter the size of their body. Highly skilled clan members can alter the size of their body to a large scale with little trouble. When the clan member changes the size of their body, it uses up body calories. Because of that the clan members will usually be seen eating high calorie diets.

**Bakuretsu Koinu - Exploding Puppy**

**Character Use:** Akamaru  
**Rank:** Unknown  
**Range:** Close (0m ~ 5m)  
**Type:** Attack

Bakuretsu Koinu is a Ninjutsu technique utilized by the Inuzuka familiar Akamaru. Resembling himself, the Akamaru replacement is actually a booby trap. Once an enemy is lured in thinking Akamaru is injured, the replacement dog will explode and launch a hail of kunai in every direction.

**Baku Suishouha - Bursting Water Collision Waves**

**Character Use:** Hoshigaki Kisame  
**Rank:** B  
**Range:** Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m), Far (10m+)  
**Type:** Attack, Supplementary

Suiton • Baku Suishouha is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Water Element. After forming the needed handseals, Kisame will expel water from his gullet. This will then expand into a large volume of water. Being from the Water Country, Kisame is at home with this type of jutsu. He can control the water by riding on top of the waves.

**Banshou Tenin - All Creation Attraction**

**Character Use:** Pain  
**Rank:** -  
**Range:** Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m), Far (10m+)  
**Type:** Attack, Defense, Supplementary

Banshou Tenin is a Ninjutsu technique used by the Deva Realm Pain. This ability allows Pain to manipulate external objects through an invisible force that emanates from the center of his body. This force allows Deva to attract and draw in objects or opponents. The force requires a short interval to recharge. To utilize the technique, Deva will raise one of his arms, which will send out the attraction force. If the person drawn in is able to anchor themselves to a nearby object, they can counteract the force. This can be overwhelmed though by a stronger pull.

**Bikou Ninjutsu - Shadowing Stealth Technique**

**Character Use:** General Ninja Skill  
**Rank:** -  
**Range:** -  
**Type:** Supplementary

Bikou Ninjutsu is the technique ninjas use to follow their targets covertly. The manner in which the ninja shadows their target can differ, from the basic hiding under a nearby object, to using a jutsu to turn oneself invisible.

**Bubun Baika no Jutsu - Partial Multi-Size Technique**

**Character Use:** Akimichi Choji, Akimichi Chouza  
**Rank:** -  
**Note:** Secret Clan Technique  
**Range:** -  
**Type:** Supplementary

Bubun Baika no Jutsu is a Ninjutsu technique used by the Akimichi clan. Using this technique the clan member can alter the size of their body. Highly skilled clan members can alter the size of their body to a large scale with little trouble. Those with lesser skills can use the Houren (Spinach) pills. Taking the second pill allows them to accomplish the partial multi-size skill if they could not normally attain it. With this skill the clan member will enlarge one of their limbs. This allows them to stretch and cause a more powerful impact against their targets.

**Bunshin Bakuha - Shadow Clone Explosion**

**Character Use:** Uchiha Itachi  
**Rank:** A  
**Range:** Close (0m ~ 5m)  
**Type:** Attack

Bunshin Bakuha is a Ninjutsu technique utilized by Uchiha Itachi. At first glance the clone appears to be a normal Kage Bunshin, but Itachi can detonate the clone at any time to form a very large explosion.

**Bunshin no Jutsu - Clone Technique**

**Viz Translation:** Art of the Doppelganger  
**Character Use:** General Skill  
**Rank:** E  
**Range:** -  
**Type:** Supplementary

Bunshin no Jutsu is a Ninjutsu technique which every ninja learns at the Ninja Academy. The Bunshin technique creates a copy of the ninja without substance. The copy resembles the ninja in every way. This clone can function as a distraction or as means to confuse one's opponent. As soon the Bunshin gets attacked or comes into contact with an opponent, it will disperse.


	47. ninjutsu cd

**Ninjutsu 2**

**Chakra Kyuuin Jutsu - Chakra Absorption Technique**

**Character Use:** Akadou Yoroi  
**Rank:** Unknown  
**Range:** Close (0m ~ 5m)  
**Type:** Attack

Chakra Kyuuin Jutsu is a special Ninjutsu techinque used by the Leaf ninja Yoroi. After activitating the technique, Yoroi's hand will glow with chakra. When he touches his palm on his opponents body, he can withdraw the physical and spiritual energy out of them. By reducing their chakra, it greatly increases his advantage over his opponent.

**Chakra no Ito - Chakra Threads**

**Character Use:** Fuuma Kagerou  
**Rank:** Unknown  
**Note:** Secret Clan Technique  
**Range:** Close (0m ~ 5m)  
**Type:** Attack  
**Special Note:** Anime Only

Chakra no Ito is a secret Ninjutsu technique of the Fuuma Clan. The ninja will create threads of chakra which will start at their heart's chakra circulatory system and extend outwards. These threads can then be wound around their opponents body and internal organs. This essentially will tie their two hearts together and make them become one. Once fully in sync, the ninja's chakra circulatory system can control their opponents system, so if the ninja dies, their opponent dies as well.

The threads themselves are not easily cut by normal means, only a special Fuuma clan tag can cut the strings.

**Chakra no Mesu - Chakra Scalpel**

**Character Use:** Yakushi Kabuto  
**Rank:** Unknown  
**Range:** Close (0m ~ 5m)  
**Type:** Attack

Chakra no Mesu is a special Ninjutsu technique used by medical ninjas. After forming the needed handseals, the ninja will focus chakra to their hands. When their charged hands reach the body of their target, they can extend the chakra internally into the targets body to cut and neatly slice their muscles and blood vessels without harming the surface skin. This technique can be used in battle, but because of its hectic nature, the fine precision required for an instant kill is not feasible. Damage can still be done to the vital organs, but the technique should be used carefully in battle.

**Chibaku Tensei - Bursting Earth Celestial Body**

**Character Use:** Pain  
**Rank:** -  
**Range:** Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m), Far (10m+)  
**Type:** Attack, Defense, Supplementary

Chibaku Tensei is a Ninjutsu technique used by the Deva Realm Pain. Utilizing a form of his attract and repulsion force, Deva will create a compressed dark sphere which can draw in surrounding matter as a massive source of gravity. By launching the sphere into the air, it will begin to draw in the surrounding area, including both rock and natural matter. This allows Deva to imprison a powerful opponent. Due to the high chakra requirements to perform the jutsu, Nagato may need to have Deva within a close range to maintain it.

A powerful enough force, such as a Kyuubified eight-tailed Naruto, can act against the attack and free itself from the rubble prison. When Nagato's ability to maintain the jutsu ends, the gravity force will stop and the rubble will fall back to the earth below. Nagato also revealed that though his version of the attack was impressive, it paled in comparison to the version Rikudou Sennin allegedly used to create the moon itself.

**Chidori - Thousand Birds**

**Character Use:** Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Sasuke  
**Rank:** A  
**Range:** Close (0m ~ 5m)  
**Type:** Attack

Chidori (a.k.a. Raikiri) is a Ninjutsu technique developed by Hatake Kakashi utilizing the Lightning Element. Chidori allows him to cut through any foe. Later, Uchiha Sasuke used his Sharingan and the training of Kakashi to also learn the technique. It was given the nickname Raikiri after it was said Kakashi used the technique to cut a lightning bolt in two. Chidori is used for assassination purposes. Activating the body to focus chakra to the hand, Kakashi and Sasuke's hand become enveloped by an electrical force. This force is their chakra altered in nature to an electrical current. By altering the shape of the force, similar to an electrical discharge, they can decide the power and range of the attack.

After concentrating all the chakra into the arm, Kakashi and Sasuke use their quickness and the power of the thrust from the chakra to pierce any object with the extended forearm. Because their opponent can easily counter the attack, it requires a Sharingan user to make the technique worthwhile. The Sharingan will allow them to predict any moves their opponent decides to make and send their strike home into the target. Due to the high speed, the force emits a sound like a thousand birds chirping which gave the technique its name. Because of the great amount of chakra needed to utilize the technique, the technique can only be used so many times during the day.

**Chidori Eisou - Thousand Birds Sharp Spear**

**Character Use:** Uchiha Sasuke  
**Rank:** A  
**Range:** Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m-10m)  
**Type:** Attack

Chidori Eisou is a Lightning Element technique developed by Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke is able to shape the Lightning Element to form an extending spear of lightning. Though unstated, this spear probably takes on Chidori's characteristics, including it's ability to cut through anything which stands in its path, allowing the sword to strike its target with ease. This attack may also be similar to Chidori Nagashi, causing the target to go numb from the electrical charge.

**Chidori Nagashi - Thousand Birds Current**

**Character Use:** Uchiha Sasuke  
**Rank:** A  
**Range:** Close (0m ~ 5m)  
**Type:** Attack

Chidori Nagashi is a Ninjutsu technique developed by Uchiha Sasuke out of the original Chidori technique. Instead of merely focusing the electrical force to his body, Sasuke is able to extend it outside of his body and through objects which he is holding. This allows him to create a protective zone around his person. This zone of electricity can shock and immobilize his foes, presumably by attacking their nervous system.

**Chidori Senbon - Thousand Birds Needles**

**Character Use:** Uchiha Sasuke  
**Rank:** A  
**Range:** Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m-10m)  
**Type:** Attack

Chidori Senbon is a Lightning Element technique developed by Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke is able to shape the Lightning Element to form senbon. Though unstated, these needles probably takes on Chidori's characteristics, including it's ability to cut through most anything which stands in its path.

**Chikatsu Saisei no Jutsu - Healing Resuscitation Regeneration**

**Character Use:** Shizune, Konoha Medical-Nins  
**Rank:** A  
**Range:** Close (0m ~ 5m)  
**Type:** Supplementary

Chikatsu Saisei is an advanced medical Ninjutsu technique. The technique allows the medical ninja to use the hair of the one injured as a medium to reconstruct damaged body tissue. The extent of the damage will control how difficult and long the procedure is. The injured person will be placed in the center of a square marked with rites for the procedure. One medical ninja will sit at each corner to provide precise chakra control to help in the cell conversion process. Another medical ninja will sit at the lead to guide the process.

**Chou Baika no Jutsu - Super Multi-Size Technique**

**Character .?docid=19673833:** Akimichi Choji, Akimichi Chouza  
**Rank:** -  
**Note:** Secret Clan Technique  
**Range:** -  
**Type:** Supplementary

Chou Baika no Jutsu is a Ninjutsu technique used by the Akimichi clan. Using this technique the clan member can alter the size of their body. Highly skilled clan members can alter the size of their body to a large scale with little trouble. Those with lesser skills can use the Houren (Spinach) pills. Taking the second pill allows them to accomplish the super multi-size skill if they could not normally attain it. With this skill the clan member grows to enmormous size, allowing them to crush and stomp any opponent before them.

**Chou Chakra Rasengan - Super Chakra Spiral Sphere**

**Character Use:** Uzumaki Naruto + Shion  
**Rank:** -  
**Range:** Close (0m ~ 5m)  
**Type:** Attack  
**Special Note:** Movie Four Only

Chou Chakra Rasengan is a combination Ninjutsu technique used by Uzumaki Naruto and the Demon Country shrine maiden Shion. The two individuals used this technique to seal away Mouryou, a demon who sought to rule the world. At the core of the jutsu was Shion's bell, which held her true power to seal away Mouryou. Around Shion's sealing chakra Naruto poured his own to create a huge Rasengan sphere with enough power and sealing chakra to end the threat of Mouryou.

**Choujuu Giga - Super Beast Imitation Drawing**

**Character Use:** Sai  
**Rank:** B  
**Range:** Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m-10m), Far (10m+)  
**Type:** Attack, Supplementary

Ninpou: Choujuu Giga is a Ninjutsu technique used by the mysterious ninja Sai. Gifted with much artistic talent, Sai can remove his special scroll and ink drawings on its surface. Forming the needed handseal he can then give life to the art, allowing it to spring off the page and obey his will.

**Chou Oodama Rasengan - Ultra-Big Ball Spiral Sphere**

**Character Use:** Jiraiya  
**Rank:** -  
**Note:** Senjutsu  
**Range:** Close (0m ~ 5m)  
**Type:** Attack

Chou Oodama Rasengan is a Ninjutsu technique used by the Sannin Jiraiya. After entering his "Sennin Mode" with the father and mother toads, Jiraiya can utilize this giant version of the Oodama Rasengan.

**Daibakufu no Jutsu - Grand Waterfall Technique**

**Character Use:** Momochi Zabuza, Hatake Kakashi, Houki  
**Rank:** A  
**Range:** Mid (5m ~ 10m), Far (10m+)  
**Type:** Attack

Suiton • Daibakufu no Jutsu is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Water Element. After doing the needed hand seals a column of water will circle the ninja and then a large force of water will erupt to hit the attacker. Due to the force of the water the target will be fully enveloped by the water and at its mercy as is pulls them away.

**Daibakuryuu no Jutsu - Great Exploding Current Technique**

**Character Use:** Akadou Yoroi  
**Rank:** -  
**Range:** Close (0m ~ 5m)  
**Type:** Attack  
**Special Note:** Anime Only

Suiton • Daibakuryuu no Jutsu is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Water Element. After doing the needed hand seals a vortex of water will form, sucking anything on the surface above it down to the depths below.

**Daibaku Suishouha - Great Exploding Water Collision Waves**

**Character Use:** Hoshigaki Kisame  
**Rank:** Unknown  
**Range:** Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m), Far (10m+)  
**Type:** Attack, Supplementary

Suiton • Daibaku Suishouha is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Water Element. After forming the needed handseals, Kisame will expel a great amount of water from his gullet. This water will then form into a massive dome, encasing Kisame and his targets inside. When Kisame merges with Samehada, his aquatic mobility greatly increases, thus allowing him to make full use of the aquatic battlefield set up by this jutsu.

**Dai Endan - Great Fireball**

**Character Use:** Jiraiya  
**Rank:** B  
**Note:** Senjutsu  
**Range:** Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m)  
**Type:** Attack

Dai Endan is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Fire element. Jiraiya will first gather the fire into his mouth and then spew a giant breath of fire constantly at his opponent.

**Daijurin no Jutsu - Great Forest Technique**

**Character Use:** Yamato  
**Rank:** -  
**Note:** Special Bloodline Technique  
**Range:** Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m), Far (10m+)  
**Type:** Attack, Defense

Mokuton • Daijurin no Jutsu is a unique Ninjutsu technique used by Yamato. Using his ability to utilize Mokuton (wood release) techniques, Yamato will extend a large mass of spikes from his arm. These spikes can act both to impale his target and as a barrier to protect a comrade.

**Dai Kamaitachi - Great Cutting Whirlwind**

**Character Use:** Temari  
**Rank:** B  
**Range:** Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m), Far (10m+)  
**Type:** Attack, Defense  
**Note:** Also called _Fuuton: Dai Kamaitachi_ in anime

Dai Kamaitachi is a Ninjutsu technique developed by the Sand ninja Temari. Named after a mythical creature, Temari uses her fan to blow a concussive wind that is imbued with her chakra. This technique is a bigger version of the normal Kamaitachi no Jutsu, having the ability to cause a great amount of cutting damage to the nearby area.

**Daisan no Me - The Third Eye**

**Character Use:** Gaara of the Desert  
**Rank:** -  
**Range:** -  
**Type:** Supplementary

Daisan no Me is a Ninjutsu technique unique to the Sand ninja Gaara. Created out of sand, the Eye allows Gaara to view an opponent when he is either encased in his Suna no Muya or when he needs to be able to see his opponent's actions when he has no clear line of sight with his own eyes.

**Daitoppa - Great Breakthrough**

**Character Use:** Orochimaru  
**Rank:** C  
**Range:** Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m)  
**Type:** Attack

Fuuton • Daitoppa is a Ninjutsu technique which utilizes the Wind Element. After bringing his hand to his mouth, Orochimaru will blow a large blast of wind capable of leveling almost anything in its way. A variation of the technique involves a smaller blast of wind which gets ignited with flame.

**Dochuu Eigyo - Underground Fish Projection**

**Character Use:** Kagari, Mubi, Oboro  
**Rank:** C  
**Range:** -  
**Type:** Supplementary

Doton • Dochuu Eigyo is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Earth Element. Using the Oboro Bunshin, the Rain Genin use the clones to confuse their enemies and then hide within the earth. From the shadows of the clones, the actual ninja can then attack their target.

**Dochuu Senkou - Underground Submarine Voyage**

**Character Use:** Hoshigaki Kisame  
**Rank:** C  
**Range:** Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m)  
**Type:** Attack, Supplementary

Doton • Dochuu Senkou is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Earth Element. After forming the needed hand seals, Kisame can sink below ground and quickly travel through the earth. By extending his Samehada above ground, he gives off the appearance of a shark travelling underground.

**Doku Kiri - Poison Mist**

**Character Use:** Shizune  
**Rank:** B  
**Range:** Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m)  
**Type:** Attack

Ninpou: Doku Kiri is a Ninjutsu technique utilized by Shizune. This technique allows Shizune to expel poision gas from her body. This can serve as cover to escape and as an offensive technique against her opponent.

**Doku Kiri Jigoku • Baribari Hyaku Renpatsu - Poison Mist Hell • Hundred Continous Tears**

**Character Use:** Kankurou  
**Rank:** -  
**Range:** Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m)  
**Type:** Attack  
**Special Note:** Anime Only

Doku Kiri Jigoku • Baribari Hyaku Renpatsu is a Ninjutsu technique utilized by the Sand ninja Kankurou. Kankurou will use this technique while doing his Kugutsu no Jutsu. This technique involves Kankurou using both Karasu and Kuroari. Kankurou will maneuver the two puppets around his target. He will then use Karasu to launch poison mist bombs at his target, enveloping them in the gas. Karasu and Kuroari will then launch a multitude of needles at the target.

**Domu - Earth Spear**

**Member Use:** Kakuzu  
**Rank:** B  
**Range:** -  
**Type:** Supplementary

Doton • Domu is a Ninjutsu technique utilized by Akatsuki member Kakuzu. After forming the needed Snake handseal, Kakuzu will harden his body using the Earth Element. This provides greater defense against attack and will also strengthen his arm to increase his striking ability. Like other Doton based jutsu, it is weak against Raiton attacks.

**Doro Gaeshi - Mud Overturn**

**Character Use:** Jiroubou  
**Rank:** C  
**Range:** Close (0m ~ 5m)  
**Type:** Defense

Doton • Doro Gaeshi is a defensive Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Earth Element. After striking the ground with their hands, a large wall of earth will rise into place as defense. The defense is not perfect though, a hard or drilling impact can puncture the wall.

**Doro Houshi - Mud Silhouette**

**Character Use:** Fuka  
**Rank:** Unknown  
**Range:** Close (0m ~ 5m)  
**Type:** Supplementary  
**Special Note:** Anime Only

Doton • Doro Houshi is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Earth Element. After forming the needed hand seals, Fuka will generate a flowing stream of mud. This jutsu can be used in conjunction with Suiton • Ja no Kuchi. The water of Ja no Kuchi will increase the momentum of the earth of Doro Houshi to create a more powerful mud slide.

**Doryou Dango - Mausoleum Earth Dumpling**

**Character Use:** Jiroubou  
**Rank:** B  
**Range:** Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m)  
**Type:** Attack

Doton • Doryou Dango is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Earth Element. After striking the ground with his hands, Jiroubou is able to overturn the earth into a large dumpling shape chunk of earth the size of a mausoleum. Using his immense strength, he can lift up the ball and hurl it at his opponent, flatening all in its path.

**Doryuudan - Earth Dragon Projectile**

**Character Use:** Third Hokage  
**Rank:** Unknown  
**Range:** Close (0m ~ 5m)  
**Type:** Attack  
**Special Note:** Anime Only

Doton • Doryuudan is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Earth Element. The ninja will do the necessary hand seals and create a dragon from the river of mud made after using the Doryuu Taiga technique. This dragon will then spew mud projectiles from its mouth.

**Doryuu Heki - Earth Style Wall**

**Character Use:** Third Hokage, Hatake Kakashi  
**Rank:** B  
**Range:** Close (0m ~ 5m)  
**Type:** Defense

Doton • Doryuu Heki is a defensive Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Earth Element. The ninja will do the necessary hand seals and then spew a line of mud onto the ground. The mud will then grow into a large mud wall to help defend against incoming attack.

Kakashi will use the jutsu by placing his hands on the ground. This causes an earthen wall marked by canine heads to rise.

**Doryuu Jouheki - Earth Style Rampart**

**Character Use:** Yamato  
**Rank:** B  
**Range:** Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m)  
**Type:** Defense

Doton • Doryuu Jouheki is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Earth Element. The ninja will do the necessary hand seals. Then a large earthen wall will erupt from the ground. Yamato used this technique in conjunction with a Water Style Takitsubo Jutsu. This allowed him to form a large waterfall.

**Doryuu Katsu - Earth Style Split**

**Character Use:** Yamato  
**Rank:** B  
**Range:** Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m), Far (10m+)  
**Type:** Attack, Supplementary

Doton • Doryuu Katsu is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Earth Element. The ninja will do the necessary hand seals, then place their hand to the ground. This will cause the earth to rise up and split apart. Once the ninja removes their hand from the ground, the earth parting will end.

**Doryuusou - Earthen Rising Spears**

**Character Use:** Yamato  
**Rank:** -  
**Range:** Close (0m ~ 5m)  
**Type:** Attack  
**Special Note:** Anime Only

Doton • Doryuusou no Jutsu is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Earth Element. After forming the needed hand seals, spears of stone will raise from the ground to pierce the target. The technique can be countered by an opponent who hardens their body with a stronger Earth Element jutsu.

**Doryuu Taiga - Earth Flow River**

**Character Use:** Third Hokage  
**Rank:** Unknown  
**Range:** Close (0m ~ 5m)  
**Type:** Attack, Defense  
**Special Note:** Anime Only

Doton • Doryuu Taiga is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Earth Element. The ninja will do the necessary hand seals and transform the ground upon which the enemy stands into a river of mud.

**Doton Kekkai • Dorou Doumu - Earth Barrier • Earth Dome Prison**

**Character Use:** Jiroubou  
**Rank:** B  
**Range:** Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m)  
**Type:** Attack, Supplementary

Doton Kekkai • Dorou Doumu is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Earth Element. After striking the ground with his hands, Jiroubou is able to overturn the earth and cause it to rise up around his opponents. Placing his hands against the dome he is able to suck out the chakra from the people trapped inside and bring it into his own body. At the same time Jiroubou will use his own chakra to spread throughout the dome, this allows him to repair any damage his opponents manage to inflict on the inside. The chakra is not evenly spread out though, as the chakra flows away from Jiroubou, it becomes more and more weak. Allowing the dome to be broken on the far side if hit by a hard enough force.

**Douka • Iwa Fubuki - Assimilated • Rock Snowstorm**

**Character Use:** Nagare  
**Rank:** -  
**Range:** Close (0m ~ 5m)  
**Type:** Attack  
**Special Note:** Anime Only

Douka • Iwa Fubuki is a ninjutsu technique utilized by wandering ninja Nagare. In his travels he has picked up many techniques and made them his own. With this technique he first absorbs the properties of stone with his Shinranbanshou Douka no Jutsu. After he was destroyed, he used his rock rubble form to hurl himself at his opponent.

**Douka • Sabaku Kyuu - Assimilated • Desert Coffin**

**Character Use:** Nagare  
**Rank:** -  
**Range:** Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m)  
**Type:** Attack  
**Special Note:** Anime Only

Douka • Sabaku Kyuu is a ninjutsu technique utilized by wandering ninja Nagare. In his travels he has picked up many techniques and made them his own. With this technique, Nagare copied one of Gaara's signature jutsu. After first absorbing the properties of stone with his Shinranbanshou Douka no Jutsu, he will turn his body into a fine stone powder. This large bulk of powder can then move and form a large billowing hand to grasp his enemy and set them up for the Douka • Sabaku Sousou.

**Douka • Sabaku Sousou - Assimilated • Desert Funeral**

**Character Use:** Nagare  
**Rank:** -  
**Range:** Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m)  
**Type:** Attack  
**Special Note:** Anime Only

Douka • Sabaku Sousou is a ninjutsu technique utilized by wandering ninja Nagare. In his travels he has picked up many techniques and made them his own. With this technique, Nagare copied one of Gaara's signature jutsu. After first absorbing the properties of stone with his Shinranbanshou Douka no Jutsu, he will turn his body into a fine stone powder. This large bulk of powder can then move and form a large billowing hand to grasp his enemy. Nagare will then extend his arm in mimicry of the stone dust arm. With his opponent surrounded by the dust, he will clench his fist and suddenly compress the dust around his opponent, crushing them.


	48. ninjutsu ef

**Ninjutsu**

**Edo Tensei - Resurrection to the Impure World**

**Character Use:** Orochimaru  
**Rank:** S  
**Range:** -  
**Type:** Supplementary

Kuchiyose • Edo Tensei is a Ninjutsu technique which had been forbidden because of its dark nature. The technique involves the summoning of dead souls from the afterlife back into the real world. Normally Kuchiyose (summoning) involves the use of the caster's blood as compensation for summoning, Edo Tensei is different though. The ninja will first sacrifice a living person to provide the vessel that the dead soul will inhabit. The dead body will then be incased in ash and dirt to resemble the soul of the person that was resurrected. When the ninja wishes to recall the souls, a portal will open in the ground and the caskets holding the bodies will appear. When the caskets open the bodies will be grey and in a state of minor decay. At this point the dead souls are able to remember their past life, but they are at the command of the one who summoned them. One final act will fully wipe out their conscious and make them under the command of the one who summoned them. The ninja will place a fuda (charm/tag) of some form into the head of the body. This will then give vitality back to the body and make it a pure killing machine.

When a portion of the dead body is damaged, the ash and dust will merely return and fix the damaged body part. The only way currently known to stop the resurrected person, is to utilize the Shiki Fuujin technique and remove the soul from the body.

**Endan - Fireball**

**Character Use:** Jiraiya  
**Rank:** C  
**Range:** Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m)  
**Type:** Attack

Katon • Endan is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Fire Element. This jutsu allows Jiraiya to emit a jet of fire from his mouth. While not stated, this is probably the same or a similar jutsu to the one Jiraiya uses in conjunction with Gamebunta to do Gamayu Endan.

**Fukumi Hari - Hidden Needles**

**Character Use:** Shizune  
**Rank:** Unknown  
**Range:** Close (0m ~ 5m)  
**Type:** Attack

Fukumi Hari is a Ninjutsu technique utilized by Shizune. Shizune is able to call forth needles into her mouth and then spit them at her opponent with great accuracy.

**Fushi Tensei - Living Corpse Reincarnation**

**Character Use:** Orochimaru  
**Rank:** S  
**Range:** -  
**Type:** Supplementary

Fushi Tensei was a specially developed Ninjutsu technique developed by Orochimaru. The technique prevents death by allowing the caster to leave his body and inhabit the body of another. This allows one to remain in the world forever as they are not restrained by the age limits placed on ones physical body. When Orochimaru takes over the body the original individual is not totally wiped out, a small piece of them remains behind to become a part of Orochimaru's subconscious. Orochimaru wished to use this technique to take over the body of an Uchiha clan member, this would allow him greater ability to fulfill his goal of learning all the jutsu of the world. When Orochimaru switches bodies, he is forced to inhabit that body for a period of years before he will be able to use the technique again.

**Fuubaku Houjin - Exploding Seal Method Formation**

**Character Use:** Umino Iruka  
**Rank:** -  
**Range:** Close (0m ~ 5m)  
**Type:** Attack, Supplementary  
**Special Note:** Anime Only

Fuubaku Houjin is a Ninjutsu technique used by Iruka. Arranging the seals in a square formation, Iruka will draw his target within the array. He can then form handseals to activate the tags and prep them for explosion.

**Fuuma Ninken • Zanbatou - Fuuma Ninja Sword • Zanbatou**

**Character Use:** Hanzaki  
**Rank:** Unknown  
**Range:** Close (0m ~ 5m)  
**Type:** Attack  
**Special Note:** Anime Only

Fuuma Ninken • Zanbatou is a technique used by the Fuuma clan shinobi Hanzaki. Using his large Zanbatou blade, he will lunge at his enemy and cut them in two.

**Fuusajin - Dust Wind**

**Character Use:** Temari  
**Rank:** Unknown  
**Range:** Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m)  
**Type:** Attack, Defense  
**Special Note:** Anime Only

Ninpou • Fuusajin is a Ninjutsu technique used by the Sand ninja Temari. Using her fan, Temari will blow a strong current which will cover the surrounding area in dust. This dust will serve to loosen the footing for any opponent who walks nearby.


	49. ninjutsu gh

**Ninjutsu**

**Gama Daira Kage Ayatsuri no Jutsu - Toad Flat Shadow Control Technique**

**Character Use:** Jiraiya  
**Rank:** B  
**Range:** Close (0m ~ 5m)  
**Type:** Supplementary

Gama Daira Kage Ayatsuri no Jutsu is a Ninjutsu technique that allows Jiraiya to merge into the shadow of subdued foe. Jiraiya can then fully control the victim from within their shadow, allowing him to more easily infiltrate foreign territories. If he has to use his other jutsu, he must emerge from the shadow. Once he fully emerges, the hold over his victim is broken and they regain control of their body.

**Gamagakure no jutsu - Hiding in a Toad Technique**

**Character Use:** Jiraiya  
**Rank:** C  
**Range:** -  
**Type:** Supplementary

Gamagakure no jutsu is a Ninjutsu technique used by Jiraiya. Taking advantage of his summoning contract with toads, Jiraiya can use their space/time transportation ability to "travel" inside a toad and then emerge at a location. This hidden means of transportation makes it an excellent jutsu for infiltration, as a mere toad can go where a highly renowned ninja can not.

**Gamaguchi Shibari - Toad Mouth Binding**

**Character Use:** Jiraiya  
**Rank:** A  
**Range:** Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m), Far (10m+)  
**Type:** Attack

Gamaguchi Shibari is a Ninjutsu technique that transforms the surrounding area into the esophagus of a toad summoned from Myouki Mt. Rock Inn. By forming the needed handseals and then touching the ground, Jiraiya transforms the surroundings into a soft maleable organ which he can manipulate at will. This ability to manipulate allows him to bind and hold the opponents he faces.

**Kuchiyose • Gamamise no Jutsu - Summoning • Toad Shop Technique**

**Character Use:** Jiraiya  
**Rank:** B  
**Range:** Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m), Far (10m+)  
**Type:** Attack

Kuchiyose • Gamamise no Jutsu is a Ninjutsu technique that summons a toad which can transform into a large shop. This shop can lure in customers who are unaware of the building's true nature. Once inside, the victims are imprisoned within the toad's stomach. The toad itself can then shrink back to normal size and retreat to safety.

**Gama Teppou - Toad Gun**

**Character Use:** Uzumaki Naruto + Gamatatsu  
**Rank:** -  
**Range:** Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m), Far (10m+)  
**Type:** Attack, Supplementary

Fuuton • Gama Teppou is a Ninjutsu technique using both the Wind and Water Elements. This technique is a combo jutsu used by Naruto and Gamatatsu combining their elemental chakra. While Naruto builds Fuuton chakra, Gamatatsu himself will mold his chakra to create water in his mouth. Naruto will then touch Gamatatsu to imbue him with his Wind chakra. Gamatatsu will then exhale to emit a large and powerful water stream. Due to the jutsu's strength and Wind enhanced cutting ability, it is able to cut through defensive elements like Crystal.

**Gamayudan - Toad Oil Projectile**

**Character Use:** Jiraiya  
**Rank:** C  
**Range:** Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m)  
**Type:** Attack, Supplementary

Gamayudan is a Ninjutsu technique used by the Sannin Jiraiya. After gathering oil in his mouth, Jiraiya can spit the oil at his opponent. The consistency of the oil can then hinder the movement of some materials, such as paper.

**Gamayu Endan - Toad Oil Fireball**

**Character Use:** Jiraiya, Gamabunta  
**Rank:** B  
**Range:** Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m), Far (10m+)  
**Type:** Attack

Katon • Gamayu Endan is a Ninjutsu technique of the Sannin Jiraiya utilzing the Fire Element. Done in partneship with Gamabunta, Jiraiya will stand atop Gamabunta's head and form the seals for a Katon jutsu. Gamabunta will draw oil within his gullet and then expel a jet of it. When the fire of Jiraiya's katon hits the oil, it ignites into a huge flaming fireball.

Naruto also used a variation of this technique in conjunction with Gamabunta. Unfortunately because Naruto could not use Katon at the time, he had to use an explosive note to ignite the oil.

**Ganban Kyuu - Rock Plate Coffin**

**Character Use:** Fudou  
**Rank:** Unknown  
**Range:** Close (0m ~ 5m)  
**Type:** Attack  
**Special Note:** Anime Only

Doton • Ganban Kyuu is a Ninjutsu technique utilzing the Earth Element. After forming the needed hand seals, Fudou will generate plates of rock which will rise from around his target, entomb and then crush them. A ninja skilled in Earth Element abilities can avoid being crushed and emerge from the coffin.

**Ganchuurou no Jutsu - Rock Pillar Prison Technique**

**Character Use:** Fudou  
**Rank:** Unknown  
**Range:** Close (0m ~ 5m)  
**Type:** Supplementary  
**Special Note:** Anime Only

Doton • Ganchuurou is a Ninjutsu technique utilzing the Earth Element. After forming the needed hand seals, Fudou will generate pillars of rock which will rise from the ground around his target. These pillars will act as prison bars to contain his opponent.

**Ganchuusou - Rock Pillar Spears**

**Character Use:** Fuuka  
**Rank:** Unknown  
**Range:** Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m)  
**Type:** Attack  
**Special Note:** Anime Only

Doton • Ganchuusou is a Ninjutsu technique utilzing the Earth Element. With this technique, Fuuka can generate spears of rock which can rise up and impale her target.

**Gansetsukon - Rock Spear**

**Character Use:** Fuen  
**Rank:** Unknown  
**Range:** Close (0m ~ 5m)  
**Type:** Attack  
**Special Note:** Anime Only

Doton • Gansetsukon is a Ninjutsu technique utilzing the Earth Element. This jutsu allows Fuen to break up nearby stone and shape it into rock spears. These spears can then be launched at Fuen's opponent.

**Kuchiyose • Gedou Mazou - Summoning • Heretical Demon Statue**

**Character Use:** Nagato  
**Rank:** -  
**Range:** Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m), Far (10m+)  
**Type:** Attack

Kuchiyose • Gedou Mazou is a Ninjutsu technique which summons a large soul stealing statue. After Nagato summons the entity, the statue will extend black chakra rods from its body into Nagato's back. This process will weaken Nagato's body but allow him to utilize the statue's spectral dragons. The statue will open its mouth and emit the form of a dragon which will remove the soul from the body of anyone is passes through. When the statue is no longer needed and disperses, it breaks the chakra rods connecting itself to Nagato, leaving them pierced in his back.

**Gedou Rinne Tensei no Jutsu - Heretical Death and Rebirth Cycle Technique**

**Character Use:** Nagato  
**Rank:** -  
**Range:** Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m), Far (10m+)  
**Type:** Supplementary

Gedou Rinne Tensei is a Ninjutsu technique which summons the Hell Realm's large Enma head. After opening its mouth, the Enma will release the souls it has captured from all those recently killed by the Rinnegan user. The souls can then return to their original bodies, giving them life once again.

Nagato can use this technique because he wields the Rinnegan. The Rinnegan gives the user control of the Rikudou, six paths which act outside of the world of living and dead. By acting as the seventh path, Nagato can use his techniques to control life and death itself. The jutsu requires a sizeable amount of chakra. Using the technique when low on chakra can be fatal.

**Genkai Hakuri no Jutsu - Base World Separation Technique**

**Character Use:** Sandaime Tsuchikage  
**Rank:** -  
**Note:** Special Bloodline Technique  
**Range:** Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m)  
**Type:** Attack

Jinton • Genkai Hakuri no Jutsu is a Ninjutsu technique utilzing the Dust Element. Using his ability to create Jinton, Tsuchikage will form a hand seal and create a cube. He can increase the size and weight of this cube, giving it high crushing power.

**Gentoushin no Jutsu - Lit Apparition Technique**

**Character Use:** Pain  
**Rank:** -  
**Range:** Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m), Far (10m+)  
**Type:** Supplementary

Gentoushin no Jutsu is a Ninjutsu technique created by Pain and used by Akatsuki to gather at one location, even while members are in different parts of the world. By forming the needed handseal, an astral form of their being will appear at the desired location. This spirit can act in conjunction with other members to do combination jutsu like the Genryuu Kyuu Fuujin. While in the spirit form, the member's voice will sound deep and distorted.

**Gian - False Darkness**

**Character Use:** Kakuzu  
**Rank:** B  
**Range:** Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m), Far (10m+)  
**Type:** Attack

Raiton • Gian is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Lightning Element. After releasing his black Lightning elemental from his body, Kakuzu will use the spirit to release a strong bolt of electricity from its mouth. This strong attack can be defended against by an equally strong attack of the same element such as Raikiri.

**Gokan Sakusou - Five Senses Confusion Disorder**

**Character Use:** Ishidate, Karenbana, Kongou  
**Rank:** Unknown  
**Range:** Close (0m ~ 5m)  
**Type:** Supplementary  
**Special Note:** Movie Three Only

Gokan Sakusou is a Ninjutsu technique used by wandering ninja Ishidate, Karenbana and Kongou. This odorless powder is dispersed by an explosive note. Once in the air the toxin will be inhaled by their targets. The gas will confuse their opponent's senses and slow down their reaction time. Even when the target tries to dodge the attack, they will be unable to correctly maneuver to avoid it. This allows the wandering ninja to attack freely and have a higher chance to injure their target.

**Gokusamaisou - Sand Prison Burial**

**Character Use:** Gaara  
**Rank:** -  
**Range:** Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m)  
**Type:** Attack

Gokusamaisou is a Ninjutsu technique utilized by the Sand ninja Gaara. Using his ability to manipulate sand, Gaara will loosen the ground below his target and cause them to sink deep within the earth. By being imprisoned at this depth, the pressure will completely limit their ability to move.

**Goshokuzame - Five Sharks Eating**

**Character Use:** Hoshigaki Kisame  
**Rank:** B  
**Range:** Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m), Far (10m+)  
**Type:** Attack

Suiton • Goshokuzame is a Ninjutsu technique utilzing the Water Element. Kisame will form the needed hand seals and then place his hand to the surface of the water. A shark of condensed water will emerge from each of his fingers to attack his opponent who is in the water below.

**Goukakyuu no Jutsu - Great Fireball Technique**

**Character Use:** Uchiha Sasuke, Yamashiro Aoba, Uchiha Fugaku, Uchiha Obito, Uchiha Itachi, Hatake Kakashi  
**Rank:** C  
**Range:** Close (0m ~ 5m)  
**Type:** Attack

Katon • Goukakyuu no Jutsu is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Fire Element. The ninja does the necessary hand seals, draws chakra from their mouth into their chest and them immediately exhales it. They then blow a stream of fire which erupts into a large sphere of flames. To better manage the flames the ninja will bring their hand to their mouth to control it.

Katon jutsu such as this are seen as a rite of passage into adulthood for Uchiha clan members. Once the member can manipulate fire, they are finally recognized as no longer being a child.

**Goukuuhou - Great Air Cannon**

**Character Use:** Seimei  
**Rank:** -  
**Range:** Close (0m ~ 5m)  
**Type:** Attack  
**Special Note:** Anime Only

Goukuuhou is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing Craftsman Village's two Soushouken (Dual Rising Blades). The Craftsman ninja will use the blades to fire spheres of air to strike their opponent.

**Gouryuuka no Jutsu - Great Dragon Fire Technique**

**Character Use:** Uchiha Sasuke  
**Rank:** B  
**Range:** Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m), Far (10m+)  
**Type:** Attack, Supplementary

Katon • Gouryuuka no Jutsu is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Fire Element. After forming the needed hand seals, the ninja will expel dragon head fireballs at their opponent. These powerful fireballs can punch through concrete.

**Gousuiwan no Jutsu - Strong Water Arm Technique**

**Character Use:** Suigetsu  
**Rank:** B  
**Note:** Secret Technique  
**Range:** -  
**Type:** Supplementary

Suiton • Gousuiwan no Jutsu is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Water Element. Using his ability to transform his body into water, Suigetsu will reform his arm in a more muscular form. This stronger arm allows him to deliver more powerful swings with his head cleaver sword.

**Gufuu Suika no Jutsu - Typhoon Water Vortex Technique**

**Character Use:** Uzumaki Naruto + Yamato  
**Rank:** B  
**Range:** Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m)  
**Type:** Attack, Defense

Gufuu Suika no Jutsu is a Ninjutsu technique using both the Wind and Water Elements. This technique is a combo jutsu used by Yamato and Naruto combing two of their elemental attacks. Yamato will use Hahonryuu, a Water attack, and Naruto will use his Wind Rasengan. Combined together they form a swirling typhoon attack, capable of repelling a strong Fire and Wind attack.

**Gyaku Kuchiyose no Jutsu - Reverse Summoning Technique**

**Character Use:** Fukasaku + Uzumaki Naruto  
**Rank:** Unknown  
**Range:** -  
**Type:** Supplementary

Gyaku Kuchiyose no Jutsu is a Ninjutsu technique which allows an individual to summon a person or being to their location using a summoning scroll. In normal Kuchiyose, the signed summoning contract allows the summoner to call upon his or her summons without the contract present. This modification allows for any individual to be summoned through the use of a scroll tied back to the one to be summoned. This scroll allows the individual to be far away and be transported instantly to the location of the summoning scroll. In this variation, Naruto created two clones to remain at Myouboku and gather Senjutsu chakra. Upon being needed, the scroll seal tied to one of the clones was activated, drawing one to his location.

**Gyorai Shin - Torpedo Needle**

**Character Use:** Gosunkugi  
**Rank:** Unknown  
**Range:** Close (0m ~ 5m)  
**Type:** Attack  
**Special Note:** Anime Only

Ninpou • Gyorai Shin is a Ninjutsu technique used by the thief Gosunkugi. Removing nails from his pocket, Gosunkugi will throw them into the air and then plant them tip first into the earth. Using his chakra the nails will travel into the ground. Then at his discretion, he can fire the nails from the ground through the feet of his target to nail them in place. He can then fire the remaining nails from the ground to cut his target to pieces.

**Haaremu no Jutsu - Harem Technique**

**Viz Translation:** The Ninja Harem  
**Character Use:** Uzumaki Naruto  
**Rank:** A  
**Range:** -  
**Type:** Supplementary

Haaremu no Jutsu is combined variation of Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu and Oiroke no Jutsu. Naruto first creates numerous Kage Bunshin clones, then each individual clone uses the Oiroke no Jutsu technique. The result is a hundred young nude women who will completely overwhelm the carnal feelings of a perverted ninja.

**Hachi Bakudan no Jutsu - Bee Bomb Technique**

**Character Use:** Kamizuru Jibachi  
**Rank:** -  
**Note:** Secret Clan Technique  
**Range:** -  
**Type:** Attack  
**Special Note:** Anime Only

Hachi Bakudan no Jutsu is a Ninjutsu technique utilized by the Kamizuru clan of Hidden Rock. The clan member can generate bees to attack their target. It is unknown if the bees will explode when they reach their target. But due to their name, this result seems likely.

**Hachimitsu no Jutsu - Bee Honey Technique**

**Character Use:** Kamizuru Suzumebachi  
**Rank:** -  
**Note:** Secret Clan Technique  
**Range:** -  
**Type:** Attack, Supplementary  
**Special Note:** Anime Only

Ninpou • Hachimitsu no Jutsu is a Ninjutsu technique utilized by the Kamizuru clan of Hidden Rock. The clan member can generate bees made of honey to attack their target. If the bees are hit or cut by their target, they will fall apart into globs of honey. The honey has the sticking power of glue and can bind their target if it lands on them. The clan member can then release a real bee with a drug capable of knocking the target unconscious if it stings them.

**Hachi Senbon no Jutsu - Thousand Bees Technique**

**Character Use:** Kamizuru Kurobachi  
**Rank:** -  
**Note:** Secret Clan Technique  
**Range:** -  
**Type:** Attack  
**Special Note:** Anime Only

Hachi Senbon no Jutsu is a Ninjutsu technique utilized by the Kamizuru clan of Hidden Rock. After forming the needed handseals, the clan user will command their bees to fire their stingers as projectiles at their opponents. These stingers can be poisoned, increasing their deadliness to their foe.

**Hahonryuu - Destruction Torrent**

**Character Use:** Yamato  
**Rank:** Unknown  
**Range:** Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m)  
**Type:** Attack, Defense

Suiton • Hahonryuu is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Water Element. To use this technique Yamato will generate water to use against his opponent. This technique was seen in conjunction with Naruto's Wind Element Rasengan. These two attacks combined together to form Gufuu Suika, a large rotating water and wind vortex.

**Haisekishou - Burning Ash Accumulation**

**Character Use:** Sarutobi Asuma  
**Rank:** B  
**Range:** Close (0m ~ 5m)  
**Type:** Attack

Katon • Haisekishou is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Fire Element. After forming the needed handseals, Asuma will expel an ash from his mouth. This large cloud begin to envelope his foe and when Asuma clicks his teeth, the cloud will ignite in an explosion.

**Hana Chirimai - Flower Scattering Dance**

**Character Use:** Fuuka  
**Rank:** Unknown  
**Range:** Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m)  
**Type:** Attack  
**Special Note:** Anime Only

Fuuton • Hana Chirimai is a Ninjutsu technique utilzing the Wind Element. After forming the needed hand seals, Fuuka will create a spinning vortex of flower petals. This vortex can engulf her target to limit their vision and then slam them into nearby objects.

**Haran Banshou - Stormy Upheaval**

**Character Use:** Fuuka  
**Rank:** Unknown  
**Range:** Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m)  
**Type:** Attack  
**Special Note:** Anime Only

Suiton • Haran Banshou is a Ninjutsu technique utilzing the Water Element. After forming the needed hand seals, Fuuka will create a waterfall to slam into her opponent.

**Hari Jigoku - Hell Needles**

**Character Use:** Jiraiya  
**Rank:** Unknown  
**Range:** Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m)  
**Type:** Attack  
**Special Note:** Anime Only

Ninpou: Hari Jizou is a Ninjutsu technique used by Jiraiya. After extending his hair around his body with Hari Jizou, he will launch a torrent of hardened hair in the form of needles towards his target. When he was a teammate with Orochimaru, Jiraiya would use this in combination with Orochimaru's Senei Jashu technique. After Orochimaru would bind the target, Jiraiya could launch his needles to pierce them.

**Hari Jizou - Underworld Guardian Spikes**

**Character Use:** Jiraiya  
**Rank:** B  
**Range:** Close (0m ~ 5m)  
**Type:** Attack, Defense

Ninpou: Hari Jizou is a Ninjutsu technique used by Jiraiya. After forming the needed hand seals, Jiraiya's hair will grow in length to surround and protect his body. In this form it also becomes ridged and spiked, forming a layer of protectiong from direct strikes and blows.

**Haryuu Mouko - Destruction Dragon Fierce Tiger**

**Character Use:** Rouga Nadare  
**Rank:** Unknown  
**Range:** Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m), Far (10m+)  
**Type:** Attack  
**Special Note:** Movie One Only

Hyouton • Haryuu Mouko is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Ice Element. After forming the needed handseals, an ice tiger will rise from the surrounding ice to strike out against its target. Its cold nature can freeze any nearby water, and its large mass can cause a large amount of damage when it impacts.

Note that the manga establishes Hyouton as a bloodline limit ability unique to Haku's family. This means this technique conflicts with established canon concerning who can do Ice Element techniques.

**Henge • Kongounyoi - Transform • Diamond-Like Hardness**

**Character Use:** Enma  
**Rank:** -  
**Range:** -  
**Type:** Supplementary

Kongounyoi is a Ninjutsu technique used by Enma. Enma can transform his body into a diamond-hard staff. In this form he can extend the length of the staff and also alter the staff so his real body can be extended. One of the only things which can harm him in this form is Orochimaru's sword Kusanagi.

**Henge no Jutsu - Transformation Technique**

**Character Use:** General Skill  
**Rank:** E  
**Range:** -  
**Type:** Supplementary

Henge no Jutsu is a ninjutsu technique which every ninja learns at the Ninja Academy. Henge allows the ninja to transform themselves into any person or object. This allows the ninja to move with stealth or to trick their opponents.

**Hibashiri - Running Fire**

**Character Use:** Gitai, Shizuku  
**Rank:** Unknown  
**Range:** Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m)  
**Type:** Attack  
**Special Note:** Movie Four Only

Katon Ninpou • Hibashiri is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Fire Element. To utilize this technique, Gitai will first be under the influence of Yomi's evil medically enhanced chakra. This will grant him Fire chakra, which he will use to generate jets of fire which will race towards his target and surround them. This fire can be made more powerful with the introduction of wind from a wind element attack.

In Shizuku's usage, he will spin and generate a rotating ring of fire, which he will launch towards his target.

**Hikarakuyou - Falling Blossoms and Scattering Leaves**

**Character Use:** Kikusuke, Yurinoshin  
**Rank:** Unknown  
**Range:** Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m)  
**Type:** Attack  
**Special Note:** Anime Only

Hana Shuriken • Hikarakuyou is a Ninjutsu technique used by Flower Country Ninja. After using their sword to launch flowers into the air, the ninja will turn them into shuriken which they can launch at their opponent.

**Hiraishin no Jutsu - Flying Thunder God Technique**

**Character Use:** Yondaime Hokage  
**Rank:** S  
**Range:** Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m), Far (10m+)  
**Type:** Supplementary

Hiraishin no Jutsu is a ninjutsu technique utilized by the Fourth Hokage. The technique gave Yondaime his nickname "Konoha's Yellow Flash," due to his bright yellow hair and his ability to traverse great distances in the blink of an eye. A space-time jutsu like Kuchiyose, Yondaime first needs to mark his destination with a shiki (rite) first, he can then activate the jutsu to come to the mark. He can apply this to a weapon such as a kunai, and when thrown or used, he can instantly travel to it. He can also apply the mark to a touched area, such as his opponent or some other surrounding feature. No matter where the opponent goes, Yondaime can travel to the mark to kill them.

**Hiraishin - Sparking Electric Needle**

**Character Use:** Fuuka  
**Rank:** -  
**Range:** Close (0m ~ 5m)  
**Type:** Attack  
**Special Note:** Anime Only

Raiton • Hiraishin is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Lightning Element. After coming into physical contact with her opponent, Fuuka will raise her arm into the air. She will then generate a bolt of electricity which will travel through her body into the body of her opponent.

**Hiramekarei Kaihou - Hiramekarei Release**

**Character Use:** Choujuurou  
**Rank:** -  
**Range:** -  
**Type:** Attack, Supplementary

Hiramekarei Kaihou is a technique which releases the power of Choujuurou's sword Hiramekarei. Choujuurou carries the bandaged Hiramekarei around on his back. When he wishes to unleash the sword, he will engage its chakra expelling properties. This process will eject chakra from the blade's vents, unwrap the bandages surrounding it and create spectral protrusions around the sword. This concentrated chakra can form implements to offer additional combat possibilities. One such implement is a chakra hammer, which can be used to slam into his opponent.

**Hitei Mushou - Flying Nail Mist Pierce**

**Character Use:** Gosunkugi  
**Rank:** -  
**Range:** Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m)  
**Type:** Attack  
**Special Note:** Anime Only

Ninpou - Hitei Mushou is Ninjutsu technique used by Gosunkugi. After forming the needed handseal, Gosunkugi will emit a flying mist of small nails from his mouth. These small nails can travel towards his opponent at quite a distance.

**Hitokugutsu - Human Puppet**

**Character Use:** Sasori  
**Rank:** -  
**Range:** -  
**Type:** Supplementary

Hitokugutsu is a Ninjutsu technique used by puppet master Sasori. This technique allows Sasori to make a puppet which can contain and use chakra. Sasori does this by making a living human into a puppet. This puppet will maintain the same chakra its original body held when alive. If the original ninja was highly skilled, its puppet can retain these abilities as well. Even the ninja unique body traits will be passed on to its puppet form. Thus Sasori can still use all the original jutsu the ninja once utilized.

**Hokage Shiki Jijun Jutsu • Kakuan Nitten Suishu - Hokage Style 60 Years Retirement Technique • Sanctuary Enlightenment Enclosing Palm**

**Character Use:** Shodai Hokage, Yamato  
**Rank:** -  
**Note:** Secret Technique  
**Range:** Close (0m ~ 5m)  
**Type:** Supplementary

Hokage Shiki Jijun Jutsu • Kakuan Nitten Suishu is a Ninjutsu technique unique to the First Hokage and his genetically infused double Yamato, however because Yamato is not Shodai himself, he does not have the same level of control. This hidden technique allows both men to control Jinchuuriki in conjunction with the unique crystallized chakra necklace. The crystal necklace responds to the First Hokage's chakra, which in turn allows them to control the chakra of the Jinchuuriki. This power was so coveted, it was said to be the reason Shodai was made Hokage, and why Yamato was made by Orochimaru.

To use the technique, a complex string of handseals will be used, and the user's palm will be extended. The palm will bear the "sit" kanji. Drawing close, the user will place their palm on the chest of the Jinchuuriki and then withdraw, an emanation of chakra will then follow from the seal to the palm. Spiked posts will rise and surround the Jinchuuriki to corral them. In a short time, the Jinchuuriki's bijuu manifestation and chakra will withdraw from their body into the chest seal, eventually returning them to normal.

**Houmatsu Rappa - Violent Bubble Wave**

**Character Use:** Pain's Summon  
**Rank:** C  
**Range:** Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m), Far (10m+)  
**Type:** Attack, Supplementary

Suiton • Houmatsu Rappa is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Water Element. After Pain summons his giant crustacean, the creature will expel a huge wave of water from its mouth.

**Housenka no Jutsu - Mythical Fire Phoenix Technique**

**Viz Translation:** Fire Style ~ Fireball Technique & also as Blaze of Glory  
**Character Use:** Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi  
**Rank:** C  
**Range:** Close (0m ~ 5m)  
**Type:** Attack

Katon • Housenka no Jutsu is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Fire Element. The ninja does the necessary hand seals and then emits a series of small fire balls. The ninja can also hurl a projectile which is covered in these same flames. To the opponent the attack appears to be only the balls of flame, they do not see the hidden threat within the flames. Meaning that even if the flames are put out, the projectiles still converge on the target. The flames can be used to cover different projectiles like shuriken or kunai.

**Houshi no Jutsu - Spore Technique**

**Character Use:** Zetsu  
**Rank:** -  
**Range:** Close (0m ~ 5m)  
**Type:** Attack, Supplementary

Houshi no Jutsu is a Ninjutsu technique utilized by Akatsuki member Zetsu. After dispersing his spores in the air, Zetsu can create clones which feed off the chakra of the hosts to grow. These spore clones will start growing on a time release schedule set by Zetsu. When the clones have finished gathering enough chakra, they can leave the host and transfer the stolen chakra to another ninja they touch. The technique is so skillful, that even Kage level ninja do not realize they've been infected until the spore clone starts its growth. A ninja of sufficient skill can remove the spore clones before they fully remove their chakra.

**Hyakkaryouran - Many Flowers in Bloom**

**Character Use:** Karenbana  
**Rank:** Unknown  
**Range:** Close (0m ~ 5m)  
**Type:** Attack, Supplementary  
**Special Note:** Movie Three Only

Hyakkaryouran is a Ninjutsu technique used by wandering ninja Karenbana. Used in conjunction with the Gokan Sakusou powder, Karenbana will release a multitude of flower petals from her sleeve which will flow through the air and circle her opponent. Karenbana herself will then move through the flowers and blend in with the help of the sense altering agent. She can then launch surprise attacks while obscured by the petals themselves.

**Hyakkaryouran - Many Flowers in Bloom**

**Character Use:** Kikusuke, Yurinoshin  
**Rank:** Unknown  
**Range:** Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m)  
**Type:** Attack  
**Special Note:** Anime Only

Hana Ninpou • Hyakkaryouran is a Ninjutsu technique used by Flower Country Ninja. After maneuvering their opponent into a field of flowers, the ninja will ignite flowers surrounding their target. These flames will race towards the target and explode upon reaching them.

**Hyakkasaihou - One Hundred Blossoming Flowers**

**Character Use:** Kikusuke  
**Rank:** Unknown  
**Range:** Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m)  
**Type:** Attack  
**Special Note:** Anime Only

Hana Ninpou • Hyakkasaihou is a Ninjutsu technique used by Flower Country Ninja. After using their sword to launch flowers into the air, the ninja will turn them into explosive bombs which can rain down on their target.

**Hyourou no Jutsu - Ice Prison Technique**

**Character Use:** Kakuyoku Fubuki  
**Rank:** Unknown  
**Range:** Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m)  
**Type:** Attack, Defense  
**Special Note:** Movie One Only

Hyourou no Jutsu is a Ninjutsu technique used by the Snow ninja Kakuyoku Fubuki. After forming the needed handseals, Fubuki will touch the ground, causing columns of ice to rise from the ground at her foe. If caught, the ice will rise up around her target and imprison them. She can also use this technique as a defensive measure, raising the ice to form a shield against incoming attacks.


End file.
